Healing Heart
by ElvinaPotter
Summary: Post OOTP. Harry wants to be free. To find a place where he could call it home. He didn't think it will be in another dimension though. Kyou Kara Maou xover.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer **

I don't own Harry potter series or Kyou Kara Maou. Even thou i wish i do...

Pairings Have yet to be decided.

Healing Heart

Chapter 1.

"Where are you going Conrad?" asked a seven year old Harry Potter.

Harry was sitting on a swing at the playground. It was early noon, so there was no one around. He looked at the man before him with teary eyes. The man, was so different from the Dursleys. He was kind and gentle and understanding, where else the Dursley are anything but that. Even thou Harry knew the man for only a month, he didn't want him to leave.

Harry got off from the swing and straight away hugs him tightly.

"I don't want you to go" sobbed Harry. "Can't you stay here with me?"

The man, Conrad Weller, sighted. He knew young Harry will take this news hard… but it was unavoidable. He has duties and family waiting at Shin Makoku, so he must return.

He remembered the day when he first met Harry.

A month ago, he came to Earth to check on their new King as the King Shin orders. After he found out that he would only be returning to Shin Makoku much latter, he came to England with Bob to relax. At least he was relaxed while Bob was on business.

While he was strolling down the park on that early afternoon, he saw a group of kids was bullying a young boy, taunting and throwing threats at him.

He of course, being the gentlemen he is decided to step in and stopped the bullying. Once he scared the kids away, he gathered the shaking boy in his arms.

"Are you alright, little one? Did they hurt you?" asked Conrad soothingly.

The boy quit sobbing long enough to look at him. Conrad was mesmerized by the intense emerald eyes that look back at him even thou the eyes were teary. The boy shook his head and continues to stare shyly at him.

"That's good to hear. What is your name?" asked Conrad.

The boy hesitated a moment and then said in a shy yet shaky tone. "Harry Potter"

Conrad smiled. "I'm Conrad Weller."

From that day on, Harry and Conrad became great friends and they were inseparable. Conrad soon learned about Harry and his lifestyle. Needless to say, he was very angry with the Dursleys. But since he is not Harry's guardian, he can't do anything.

"I'm sorry Harry. But I have family and duty waiting for me. It will be irresponsible of me to leave them like that."

"But what about me?" tears flow down Harry's cheek. "Will you forget me?"

"Harry…" said Conrad slowly. He brushed away all Harry's tears with his thumb. "…There is nothing in this world or any other world for that matter can make me forget about you. And I would never ever forget you Harry."

"Promise…" asked Harry

Conrad gave Harry a hug. "I promise. But I want you to promise me something"

Harry looked tentively at Conrad.

"I want you to promise me that no matter what I don't want you to give up and that you will continue to live your very best. I promise that someday, I'll come back for you."

Harry gave Conrad a big smile while trying to rub his tears away at the same time.

"I promise. I promise that no matter what I'll never give up and I'll wait for you. I'll wait for you to come and get me. I love you. And then we could be together forever."

Conrad smiled a soft smile and gave a kiss o Harry's forehead, right on the lightning bolt scar.

"I love you too."

AN Phew... That was hard... The idea of creating this story came to me about and two hours ago.. So forgive me if the ending is to mushy...

I know... I can make the chapter longer... but its late... and i needed my sleep... I have an Important stuff to do tomorrow and need to wake up early.

So read my story.. And click the blue button to review and tell me what you think.

Any ideas or opinion are welcome.

Elvina.


	2. Chapter 2

Healing Heart

Just a quick info before starting chapter two….

**Bold** **quotation or remembering a certain speech.**

_Italic thoughts._

Chapter 2.

"_**I promise. I promise that no matter what I'll never give up and I'll wait for you. I'll wait for you to come and get me. I love you. And then we could be together forever."….**_

The air around the castle was peace and quiet in the morning. The sun has only begun to rise and rays could be seen in the horizon. It makes the castle look very enchanting in the morning. For those who get up early, they would be the lucky ones to have witness such beauty.

While nearly all of its occupants (minus the soldiers on duty) are still sleeping, there is one man, who is already awake but continues to lie under his covers, staring blankly at his ceiling. He is of course none other then Lord Conrad Weller.

Normally, it was natural to stay awhile longer in bed and stare at random things for no reason or just simply to wait until the brain is fully conscious. But in Conrad's case, it was different all together.

For a few years now, Conrad didn't get a good night sleep or a peace of mind for that matter. He didn't know why but there are certain times he felt totally anxious… like something terrible is going to happen. Up until a month ago, he blames it all on the war with the forbidden box! And the fact that Yuri might not be returning to Shin Makoku again or who is their next King… and etcetera. But that assumption flew out the window after the war has ended and Yuri is still their King! Why is he still so anxious?

Conrad groaned and buried his head under his pillow. Who was he joking with… if he cared to admit to himself and acknowledge it, he probably already knew the reason why.

"_**Will you forget me?"…..**_

"Harry…" Conrad said softly. Just thinking of the cute and sweet little green eyed boy makes him feel so touched… so alone and guilty sometimes… but glad and happy all the same.

Like Yuri, Harry can make Conrad feel better or brighten his day just by looking at him or thinking of him. Every time Harry asked him something before, he didn't have the heart to say no. He never could. Maybe because Harry will stare at him with a cute pout and a huge, big puppy dog eyes. But, unlike Yuri, Harry can make him feel content.

Conrad hugs one of his pillows just the way he hug Harry before he left. Since the day he met Harry, his world turn upside down. He began to look forward to the future, looking forward in meeting with Harry again. And since that fateful day, he can't stop thinking of Harry!

"It's impossible to forget you Harry" said Conrad. "How could I…"

"_Well with all the wars and protecting your godson, Yuri. Maybe you could have forgotten him." _

"_What the- who are you?"_

"_Your conscious."_

"_My conscious?"_

"_Yep. And like I said, you can forget about Harry.."_

"_I didn't forget Harry!"_

"_Oh really… then why are you still here and didn't go to him then? Since the war is over and all…"_

"_Not easy! It isn't time yet… Harry didn't need me…. And besides… I'm sure over time he forgotten about me and probably happy wherever he is!"_

"_How do you know that hmm…."_

"……_."_

"_You never know until you go there and check on him.."_

Conrad groans again and immediately get out of bed and walk to his bathroom to freshen up. Pining over things all morning will get him no where. Might as well get his duty started.

_And maybe.._ Thought Conrad. _Maybe I better talk to Ulrike if it's possible for me to visit Earth for awhile…._

Harry lay flat on the grass. It was late at night. The wind blows calmly, but it was cold and Harry shivers a little although he didn't care since he is used to it by now. The park was deserted save only the blooming couples that is making out here and there.

Harry stared at the night sky, thinking of all the things that happen to him lately. For the past five years, his time is anything but peaceful. Since that fateful day when the letter arrived, his life is full of adventures. Adventures dangerous enough that could have kill him if he makes even the slightest mistake. But the recent mistake that he make didn't cause him his life… but Sirius.

Harry holds back his tears that threaten to escape. Ever since Sirius died, he finds himself unable to sleep at night. The moment he did… images of Sirius falling into the veil emerged. Sirius fell, his screams, Bellatrix insane laughter, all which kept playing in his mind over and over again. Thanks to the lack of sleep, it begin to have it's toll on Harry's body. He is just so tired. So very tired.

_**Promise me that no matter what… don't give up…**_

That did it! That was the last straw. Tears worth of eight years that he kept bottle up inside come pouring down like a river. Harry gripped the grass so hard that it was tearing out of the soil and his palm was beginning to numb because there was no blood circulation. But he didn't care.

_Why didn't he come?_ Thought Harry as he continue to cry. _He promised that he will come back! Why didn't he come?! How long must I wait Conrad? I'm so tired of waiting. I kept my promise but aren't they good enough?_

Harry's body was shaking so hard that it was difficult to do anything but give in to his emotions. He didn't even realize that pair of arms reached out for him and wrapped him in its warm embrace.

Once Harry is calm enough, his brain start functioning and they told him that he was in someone's arm that was holding him tight and was rocking him back and forth. He tensed. Harry looked up and was met with Remus Lupin's worried gaze.

"Harry.." asked Remus, softly. "Are you alright?"

Harry didn't answer him immediately. In fact he was shocked at seeing Remus, or Moony which Remus insist to be called at, very untidy, red puffy eyes, which means that he has been crying, and he looked like he too hasn't sleep for days.

Seeing Remus reminds Harry that he isn't the only one grieving. Harry may have lost his Godfather, but Remus has lost his best friend, the last of The Maurenders, his pact.

"I'm fine." said Harry coarsely.

"You are most certainly not fine." said Remus. "Please Harry. Talk to me."

Harry just take one good look at Remus and before he knew it, he poured everything out and tell him everything. Including everything about Conrad Weller.

"So you missed him." said Remus after Harry has finished explaining.

"How could I not, Moony." Said Harry. "He promised he come back! But he didn't. I didn't even know what happen to him. Is he alive or dead? We haven't saw each other let alone contacted each other since he went away."

"And here I thought that you were crying for Sirius."

"I do Moony. Don't get me wrong, Sirius is everything to me. He gave me hope when there was none left. Inviting me to stay with him once his name is cleared. But his death took that hope away from me. Time like this, it reminds me of Conrad. Even though I have given up on him, but a small part of me believes that he will come back for me…. I'm being childish.. Aren't I?"

Remus just smiled and ruffles Harry's unruly hair. "Can't blame you. That bloke did promise after all. I have this strange feeling he will show up soon."

Harry looked at Remus, puzzled. "And how did you know that?"

Remus shrugged. "I just do. Maybe it's destiny." said Remus, with a weird smile on his face.

"Moony… you're freaky when you're acting mysterious all of the sudden."

"Just a feeling Harry. I might be wrong."

"I will be in heaven if you're right." mumble Harry softly to himself.

"What was that Harry?" asked Remus. But he heard him anyway. Being a werewolf an all.

"Nothing Moony. I got to go." said Harry as he got up to leave for The Dursley.

"Wait Harry."

Harry half turn at look at Remus.

"I'm leaving for Japan in a week time on a business. I was wondering if you like to come with me."

"What kind of business? The orders?"

"Not exactly. Dumbledore didn't know of this. He thought I'm going on vacation. But I'm meeting a man who.. let say.. very close to your parents."

Harry eyebrow bent together in confussion. "Why the secret? And why are you telling me this? Isn't Dumbledore trustworthy enough? And you're not telling me enough for me to decide"

Remus scoffed and said. "First, trust need to be earned. You can't give it blindly. Second, I disagree with the way Dumbledore runs things. Leaving you in the dark, like the prophecy for example, and only tell you when the current events have cost you something or when he felt that you are ready. Third, the less you know for now… the less chance Dumbledore will try to persuade you otherwise. So if you asked me, I say that Dumbledore didn't seem trustworthy anymore."

Harry shivers when he saw how angry Remus became when talking about Dumbledore. Why did he have this feeling that there was a lot more to it?

"Fine Moony. I'll go with you. I don't know what's going on but I aspect full answers later on the plane."

Remus nodded. "You still have your passport that I made for you, right?"

Harry nodded. "But what about my friends?"

Remus dig into his robes and pull out several letters and hand them to Harry. "You might want to take a look at this… and I want you to know that I knew nothing of this until recently."

Harry's head is full of questions but it is better kept for later. His head feel like it's going to explode.

"Okay. I'll see you in a week." said Remus. He let down whatever barrier that he put that Harry wasn't aware off and with a pop, he was gone.

Harry started to walk back toward the Dursley. He is totally confused by Remus behavior. Not to mention with all the mystery. What the hell is going on? Who is Remus meeting? Was whoever it is really close to his parents? Right now, he didn't know. But hopefully after a week, he will get some answers.

**AN**

**Ok… I've done another chapter. I know its short but I'm hoping to take things slow a bit… I'm writing other stories too ya know…. Don't worry.. I'll make it longer next time. The first few is going to be a warn up.**

**Thank you so much to all who review… you guys give a very good feedback and I must say…. I'm very happy.**

**Anyway… read and review… if you have any suggestion for future chapters are also welcome.**

**Elvina.**


	3. Chapter 3

Healing Heart 

Chapter 3.

Harry sat on his bed the next night after meeting Remus. He felt sick at the thought of several of the letters that lay scattered around him. White hot anger rushed through him, but he also felt disappointed and betrayed.

The letter that Remus had give him was all about Ron and Ginny's correspondence with Albus Dumbledore, the headmaster of Hogwarts Shool of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and leader of the so-called Order of the Phoenix. The letter was all about the Weasley Betrayal towards him, minus the Weasley twins and surprisingly Percy. He was glad that Hermione wasn't part of the conspiracy against him.

That Harry was upset didn't begin to describe how he felt. The Weasleys for the most part seemed to only want him for his money and even had gone as far as issuing a betrothal contract between him and Ginny, was unbelievable. He still couldn't quite wrap his mind around it. But because of Sirius' and his parents' Will, which Harry had known nothing about previously, that contract had become null and void. Both Wills stated that he would receive everything, with the exception of a small amount which would be given to Remus Lupin, and that any legal contract made after their death and before Harry reached the age of thirteen would automatically be considered not binding. However, there was one thing in his parents' Will that nearly caused Harry to blow a casket and very nearly succumb to a magical surge of anger. It was the fact that his parents made it clear that under no circumstances upon their death was he to go to Petunia Evans. There was only one person who could possibly be mad enough to ignore this particular wish, and that man was Dumbledore.

But what really made him want to strangle Ron Weasley to death was his view on Hermione. Harry knew Ron liked Hermione but this was just sick. Ron seemed obsessed when it came to Hermione but he didn't want her for a wife. He wanted her as a slave! A personal Slave where he could abuse her sexually if Ron wanted to. Well… he would have another thing coming. There was no way that Harry was going to let Hermione be treated like that. Harry would make sure Hermione would be taken good care of before he died! Nobody messed with the one he had come to love like a sister.

"How dare they!" Harry fumed. "How dare they betray me like that? What am I? A thing that they can discard when they don't need it? I can't believe these people. I thought they ... they cared about me. But ... " He swallowed hard. "But I guess not. They are worse then Malfoy. At least Malfoy is pretty honest about his views and his alliances."

Unbeknownst to Harry, hidden in his trunk, the mirror Sirius had given him began to glow bright blue, and faces of random people began to appear. Faces of all those who would protect Harry and cherish him like family. Who would love him. Including images of ... Him.

Harry arose from his bed and started pacing back and forth.

_Okay_ thought Harry. _I need to plan how to handle those backstabbers when I meet them on September the first. Heck, I need to practice my poker face. How long will it take to have a perfect, emotionless mask? _

Harry let out a desperate sigh and slumped to the floor.

_Who am I kidding? I can never completely master a poker face in time for September first! I mean, I know we have a month and a half but their ... their betrayal is so damned great... I don't think I can just walk up to them without an emotional breakdown. Good thing I'm following Remus to Japan! At least I can clear my head and plan my actions carefully. _

Tap.

_Wha... Did I just hear something?_

Tap Tap.

Harry looked around his room to spot the source of the noise. When he looked at his window, he saw a tiny stone hit his window sill with a tap. Harry went to his window and glanced out. His eyes widened.

"Oh my god!!! Hermione!" said Harry in horror.

Harry was shocked. Hermione stood in the yard outside the house, bloodied from head to toe, and her clothes torn in various places.

Hermione could barely stand still. She was shaking.

Harry immediately raced downstairs the moment Hermione fainted dead away on the grass.

* * *

Conrad's footsteps echoed as he walked away from Shinou's temple. Ulrike's words hung heavily in his mind.

_"Why do you need to go to Earth, Lord Weller?" asked Ulrike gently._

_"To fulfill the promise that I made long ago," answered Conrad gravely._

_"To someone you hold so dear to your heart?" said Ulrike knowingly. "This Harry Potter."_

_Conrad's eyes went wide when Ulrike said Harry's name. He had never mentioned Harry to anyone. Not even Yozak knew about him, or Yuri. _

_"You know of him, Ulrike?" asked Conrad. His voice was barely a whisper. _

_"No. But Shinou does. And Shinou told me that you have come at the right time. Back on Earth, Harry needs you the most now". _

_"Then I will go to him at once. But how will I get to him?" _

_"King Yuri will take you there. But you won't be alone this time. You will need the help of your brothers. They will accompany you." After a pause she added, "You will need all the help you can get." _

_Conrad's brows bent in confusion. _

_"May I ask why?" _

_"You will know very soon. Conrart, according to Shinou, Harry does not have an easy life. You will need to be very patient with Harry. To him, it seems as though you have abandoned him."_

Conrad had felt his heart break when he'd heard those words. The pain was much like what he'd experienced the time when he'd been forced to betray Yuri. But this time it felt even worse.

_It can't be that bad, can it? I mean... Harry is strong. And I'm sure over the years, he found someone who loves him greatly _...

Conrad came to a halt in front of the temple gate and stood still for several moments, watching the sunset.

_Who am I fooling… I left him a child, with a family who neglected him ... and possibly to abuse as well._

Conrad's fists clenched the more he thought about it. He'd had no choice; he'd had responsibilities and duties elsewhere. But that didn't seem much of an excuse in the face of it. He'd been responsible to Harry too, after all. And why had Ulrike warned him to be patient? What had happened to Harry while he'd been gone?

With a heavy sigh, Conrad mounted his horse and rode back to Blood Pledge Castle in time for dinner. Despite having no appetite, he would need to speak to his brothers. Confused as he was, he didn't think he could answer any question asked as to why he was late.

**Dream**

The fog was thick. He couldn't see a thing. Even though he couldn't see, he knew he was not in danger. Where ever he was, it radiated a sense of complete tranquility.

Once the fog started to clear, Conrad saw in front of him an enormous and beautiful Cherry Blossom Tree. Under the shade of the tree, Conrad saw that there were five people who seemed to be waiting for him. One was sitting on the ground, a handsome youth with brown hair, and a man with long black hair and grey eyes was leaning against the tree behind him. A couple was sitting against the tree trunk. The man had wild messy black hair and hazel eyes, and the woman had bright red hair and green eyes.

_The couple looks familiar. They remind me of Harry with the man's wild hair and the woman's green eyes, _thought Conrad.

Conrad turned his attention to the last person who was standing a little further from the group and he saw...

"King Shinou!" said Conrad, shocked.

Shinou smiled at Conrad and bowed his head a little in greeting. Conrad bowed back.

"We've been waiting for you to come, Conrad," said the lady. "And now, finally, you're here."

"I didn't know I was expected… nor do I know why I am here," said Conrad. He looked at the group uneasily. "May I ask your names? Since you obviously already know my own."

The man sitting beside the lady let out a chuckle and said, "Sorry for not introducing ourselves earlier. I'm James Potter, and this..." gesturing to the woman beside him "... is Lily, my wife." He looked up at Conrad steadily. "We're Harry's parents."

Conrad's eyes went wide when he heard the couple's names. So these were Harry's parents...? But ... but weren't they dead?

As if sensing his thoughts, the man who leant against the tree grinned and said cheekily, "Don't worry. You're not going crazy. All will be revealed to you in due time. I'm Sirius Black, by the way. Harry's godfather. And the bloke beside me here…" He indicated the youth, who rolled his eyes heavenward. "Is Cedric Diggory. Cedric is one of Harry's friends from school."

Conrad just stood there mutely and stared at the people in front of him while they stared at him back. Shinou simply watched from the sidelines, amused.

After several moments of silence that had evolved into a staring contest by both parties, Shinou cleared his throat, and all eyes were focused on him.

"I believe Lord Weller will want an explanation as to why he is here among the deceased people," said Shinou nonchalantly.

_Deceased?_ thought Conrad. _All of them?!_

James Potter pinched the bridge of his nose and let out a sigh. Then he looked at Conrad quite sternly and said in a cold voice, "Tell me, Conrad Weller. What are your motives and intentions towards my son?"

Conrad was taken aback by that tone. Seriously... he didn't have a clue as to what he had done wrong or why they seemed to be angry with him.

"My intentions towards your son are anything but harm. I do not wish to hurt him… " he was cut off as Sirius Black scoffed.

"Yet.. that's exactly what you have done," said Sirius, and the anger was unmistakable.

"I think it will do well if we explain in detail about what this all about, Sirius," said Lily Potter while her hand slid around her husband's waist and her head leaned against his shoulder, both, it seemed, to soothe a little of his anger and to calm her sadness for her beloved son.

"From the beginning, and please spare the man..." said Shinou when he saw Sirius about to protest, as he drew nearer to the group. "It is not entirely his fault, you realize." Then he added in such a low tone that Conrad wasn't sure he heard right at all. "You know he is in love with Harry, although he has yet to realize it."

The group just sighed and nodded in agreement. Shinou turned to look at Conrad and said, "What we are about to tell you is extremely important. It will allow you to understand what Harry Potter has been through, about his world, and all that is necessary for you to know while you've been absent from his life." Then after a pause, he added, "In case of doubt when you wake up from this dream - yes, it is a dream, Conrart - there will be a black orb beside you that has stored anything that Harry has been through, and it can help you explain to Yuri and the others with a bit more clarity when the time comes. And if you still have any difficulties, ask the wise man."

"The situation with Harry surely cannot be as bad as the war of the Boxes?" Conrad asked, still struggling through his confusion. "I mean... it was peaceful on Earth, far more so than at Shin Makoku at the time." He didn't know why he said those words but all he knew was that he just had to say something to make him understand about what had happened to his Harry.

_Wait!.. his__ Harry? Where did that came from?_

"But, Mr. Weller, that's where you are wrong," said Cedric. "In some people's point of view, I can say that many would view King Yuri's quest and all his conflicts in Shin Makoku as nothing compared to what Harry has been through."

"Yes," said James. "I'm not sure if this will be of much comfort to you, but one of the only reasons Harry is even alive now is because of the promise that you made him make all those years ago."

Lily Potter bit her bottom lip while appearing to be thinking where to begin the story. James, on the other hand, just patted the ground and said to Conrad, "Why don't you sit down, Conrad. Everything that we need to tell you will take a while."

Swallowing slightly, Conrad did just that and steadied his mind to listen to everything they had to say.

**End Dream**

Conrad was jolted from his sleep and immediately sat up straight. He was shaking and sweat covered his body. All that he'd been told in the dream was certainly not pretty. He felt sick just from knowing that he had left Harry to handle his ordeals for the most part alone. Now he understood why Ulrike said that Harry thought he had abandoned him.

After a few deep breaths, Conrad turned to the side and was about to get out of his bed when something caught his eye. A black orb was sitting on his bedside table.

Conrad grabbed the orb and held it tightly. He held it as if it was the most precious thing in the world, when what he really wanted was to throw it away because it was full of things that Harry had been through that he was not sure he wanted to keep. But it was still precious because… well... here was the only thing that could let him know what was happening to Harry.

Conrad rose and went to his side table and poured himself a liberal drink. It was still too early in the morning and it was still dark outside. But after all that had happened, he doubted that he would be able to go back to sleep.

* * *

Harry was frantically searching for a healing potion or anything that could help Hermione, who was now resting on his bed, her mind disoriented.

"What happened, Hermione?" asked Harry as he sat by her side with a washcloth and a bowl of warm water to clean off her wounds.

Of course she didn't answer him. Hermione was not in a position to be interrogated. She was barely awake, and seemed to be slipping in and out of the realm of sleep and mumbling incoherently. All Harry could make out was that there was an attack and that her parents were dead.

Once Harry had cleaned Hermione off and she had fallen into a deep sleep for the rest of the night, Harry took out a parchment and quill and wrote a letter to Remus, telling him all about what had happened.

Two days later, Remus himself arrived at Harry's front door.

Remus knocked at Harry's bedroom door. Two nights ago, everything had been in chaos when he'd heard what happened to the Grangers. But he had been immediately relieved when he received Harry's letter that Hermione was safe and with him. How she managed to get to Harry, Remus had no clue. But he intended to find out eventually.

After the Grangers were attacked, Remus immediately set out to see what he could find and determine what had been going on. Needless to say… he hadn't liked what he'd found and knew neither would Harry and Hermione.

"Who is it?" said Harry nervously from behind the closed door.

"It's Remus. May I come in?" asked Remus. He was tapping his foot impatiently, wishing that time would flow faster.

The door opened and a disoriented-looking Harry Potter greeted him.

"Moony! I didn't expect you for another four days!" said Harry, staring up at him.

Remus just smiled as Harry merely stepped back to allow Remus in.

Remus looked down and then came in as Harry closed the door behind him.

"After you wrote me, how could I not drop by as soon as I could? And what happened to you? You look like you haven't slept in ages." Harry just pointed at Hermione. Then Remus looked at Hermione who was still asleep in Harry's bed. "How is she?"

"Not good, Moony" said Harry solemnly. "She keeps slipping in and out of consciousness and she has nightmares. Keeps on thrashing too. That's why I look like I do now. Busy tending to her. But her wounds are healing."

Remus knelt by the bed and bent over her. "Has she woken up for any long period yet?"

"Yes. She was awake for a bit during the day but slept most of the night. She is regaining her strength. But she still hasn't said a word to me. She just stares at me or ... well to tell you the truth, I don't know what she's thinking."

Remus nodded. "Well, that could be a good sign." He finished his examination and looked up at Harry. "And how, may I ask, did you heal her? Why not just send her to the hospital?"

Harry blushed deep red and said, "I gave her a healing potion and the reason I didn't send her is because she didn't look like she could take the journey there."

"Yes, Harry, but the healing done on Hermione is rather impressive." Remus frowned. "I don't think even Madame Pomprey knows how to heal using salves and herbs to this extent? And I don't see any modern Muggle medical aid in sight."

"Remus, this is me you're talking about. The Dursleys are not going to waste their money on me even for medical stuff, and with all the things going on with Voldemort … I knew I had to figure out some healing the non-magical way. Magical healing or potions can be useless if I'm disarmed or run out of potions."

"Good point."

"So why are you here, Moony?" asked Harry as he cleaned up his room of all the litter that he hadn't bothered to throw away until now.

Remus was deep in thought and kept glancing at Hermione and Harry wondered if the reason Remus was here was because of Hermione. Then he remembered something. Harry quickly checked a small bag that Hermione had with her when she'd arrived and looked inside. Harry was amazed when he found important documents including Muggle identification and a passport. There was also a few thousand pounds in British currency as well as a pouch full of Galleons. Now Harry wondered where the hell Hermione had gotten all that money and why all of these things were with her.

"Hey, Moony…" Remus turned slightly and glanced at Harry, showing that he was listening. "Do you think you can take Hermione with us when we leave for Japan?"

Remus smiled. "Of course, Harry. That's why I'm here. We're leaving for Japan tomorrow. All of us."

"Really?"

"I won't abandon Hermione here alone."

"Thank you," said Harry with heartfelt gratitude. "But why so early?" he asked, confused.

"I'll be glad to tell you when we leave tomorrow for the plane."

Harry and Remus were silent a moment and both were thinking about the importance of the situation when a soft voice interrupted them.

"Where are you going?" asked a soft yet frightened voice.

Harry and Remus immediately turned to look at Hermione and were surprised to see her awake and looking at them fearfully.

"Where are you going?" she asked again. But this time her voice was a little stronger and louder.

Harry and Remus were both instantly at each of her sides, holding her hands.

"Now, Hermione," said Harry tenderly. "Remus has invited me to go on a trip with him. And I accepted. But we would like you to come with us, alright? This will be a great opportunity for you to get away from a while."

"But where? Why?" asked Hermione.

"Hermione ..." said Remus. "It is not safe to discuss this now." He hesitated. "All I can say is that you and Harry will be in great danger if you stay in England. At least until school starts. But we will leave tomorrow morning at dawn, so can you hold all your questions until then?"

Hermione nodded her head.

"Good. Now get some rest. We have a long journey tomorrow."

Once Hermione was back asleep, Remus turned to Harry. "Has she got a passport with her?"

"Yeah, it's in her bag. Along with some cash and Id."

"Excellent. This will make it far easier to travel than if I'd had to perform some extra magic to get her through Customs."

Harry wondered why they were travelling the Muggle way at all instead of by Portkey or Side-Along Apparation, but decided to save his questions for tomorrow.

"Alright, Harry, I need to be going," said Remus, straightening. "I'll be back later tonight when they are changing the guards. I'll slip through and spend the night here, if that's fine with you."

"Sure. Now that you mentioned it, who was guarding every time you visit? I mean... for all we know…"

Remus smiled at him reassuringly. "Relax, Harry. I was the Order member on duty. And I made sure that no one knew I contacted you. Fortunately,tonight Mad-Eye will not be our guard. That will make my slipping in easier."

Harry bit his lip and his hands were in front of him, palms outwards, and he said, "Alright… I'll let it go. But just to let you know… you have added up a lot questions that need to be answered."

Remus let out a sigh as he unlocked the door and stepped out. "Don't I know it?"

And with that, he was gone.

* * *

AN 

There you have it. This chapter is longer as I promised. 10 page in total.

Before I forgot – I would like to give my thanks to Paxwolf and Insaneone42 (and her friend for helping out with this chapter) for betaing my stories. Thanks a lot guys!

So click the review button and tell me how you find my story..

Elvina P.


	4. Chapter 4

Healing Heart

Just some quick info before starting chapter two….

**Bold** **quotation or remembering a certain speech.**

_Italic thoughts._

Chapter 4

Hermione looked at the people around her nervously. People of all shapes and sizes were hurrying off to their various destinations. She and Harry were sitting at a café drinking some coffee while Professor Lupin was buying them all their plane tickets.

It was not fear that was making Hermione nervous. No, it was the fact of the unknown reason for just why she, Harry, and Professor Lupin were leaving the country. When asked, Harry assured her that they were just taking a holiday trip. But why was it so sudden?

"Hermione? You alright?"

Hermione dazedly looked at Harry who was sitting on her right. He was wearing long sleeves, a turtle-necked, black top with faded jeans and a matching jacket. Why he was wearing a long-sleeved turtle neck on a hot summer day she had no idea. His hair was as unruly as ever. Upon further inspection, Hermione could see that Harry looked tired. And more than just because of the lack of sleep.

"I'm fine, Harry," said Hermione. "I'm just a little confused."

Harry let out a chuckle. "So am I, Hermione. I have no idea why I am on this trip either."

"But you're the one…."

"It was Remus' idea," said Harry, nonchalantly.

"Professor Lupin's?" asked Hermione with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah. He was the one who invited me along on his holiday. At first I thought it was just a business-type vacation. But the way he is being so secretive … it's making me wonder, though."

"Then why are you following him if you think he's acting suspiciously?"

He looked at her seriously. "That's because he has yet to lie to me, and he now doesn't seem to trust Dumbledore any more ... just like me."

Before Hermione could ask Harry what he meant by not trusting Dumbledore, Professor Lupin returned with their tickets.

"Our flight departs in an hour's time," reported Remus as he pulled a chair up for himself.

"Is that the soonest one?" asked Harry.

"That's the soonest we could get." Remus gazed at Harry with concern. "Why are you so anxious, Harry?"

_Why am I anxious? _Thought Harry_. Who wouldn't be when we have to sneak out to the airport without Dumbledore's or the Order's knowledge? And we left a dummy to act as if I'm still at the Dursleys! How long can it keep up the façade I have no clue._

"How could I not?" he said aloud. "The sooner we're out of the country the better, and I'll finally get my answers!" Then he added, "How long will the dummy last before they'll realize I'm gone?"

Remus chuckled. He couldn't help it. Harry was often very rash about things that he desperately wanted.

"I'm not a Marauder for nothing, you know. I do have a wild side." He flashed a bit of a rakish grin for a moment. "But to answer your question, I think that dummy will last about a week, tops. It's a fair bit of skilled magic, if I do say so myself," he said modestly. "By the time the Order discovers the truth, we will be long gone. And they can't link your disappearance to me because I was supposed to be away on business yesterday, and I leave the impression that you know nothing of my business or my whereabouts. So naturally, we're safe from them until at least September the First."

"What are you talking about here?" demanded Hermione. "I thought we were going on a fun trip? Why did Harry need to be replaced by a magical dummy?"

"Hermione, please!" said Harry desperately. "We'll discuss this on the plane, okay?"

Before Hermione could reply, she was cut off again. This time, it was by the announcement for their flight to proceed to the first gate for pre-boarding.

Harry and Remus were immediately on their feet. They were both very relieved that it was time to prepare to board the plane; Harry because he would finally be away from England and would get answers soon, and Remus because he was given time to put off the talk about the current situation. But he knew that didn't mean he was out of it yet.

Each of them grabbed their carry-on baggage and headed for the gates.

* * *

Ginny Weasley woke up feeling quite fresh and happy. Last night she and Ron had had a little meeting with Professor Dumbledore and had a little discussion. She was happy that she was paid monthly and generously to befriend Harry Potter, but the real reason she had done so was for the spotlight of being Harry's girlfriend. According to Professor Dumbledore, this year would finally be the year that Harry would be all hers, and Ron would finally have his obsession and whore, Hermione.

Ginny scowled thinking of that mudblood. Last year, Hermione had been too close to Harry for her liking. To think that she had often been all alone with Harry in the library doing god knew what sent anger coursing through her like hot molten lava.

Ginny got ready for the day and went downstairs for breakfast. When she entered the kitchen, every one of her family was already seated. She sat herself between her mother and Percy and directly in front of one of her twin brothers while Percy sat the opposite of the other, and began to eat her pancakes silently. It was nearly in the middle of breakfast that her parents' current topic of discussion caught her attention.

"I'm telling you Arthur, Harry is getting reckless with his actions lately. I don't want any of our children to associate with him anymore," said Molly Weasley.

"Come, come now, Molly. Harry is reckless now. But be patient. Dumbledore said that all will be in our favor in the end," said Arthur Weasley.

"But how long must I ..." Molly was cut off by Ginny, who immediately hugged her from the side.

"Now, Mum," said Ginny sweetly. "Can't you tolerate Harry awhile longer? After all, he _is_ our source for our being famous and rich. And someday… Harry is going to be my husband."

"Who wants an idiot like him for a husband, anyway? He's useless!" commented Ron.

Ginny turned and glared at Ron. Lucky he was sitting directly across from their mother or else he would've received a kick in the rear by now.

"Now, Ron," said Ginny, again sweetly and in a flirtatious manner. "Don't get me started on your little toy whom we call Hermione. Let's not forget that once Harry is mine, that mudblood will be all yours too."

They continued to talk as if it was a normal day for a normal family. But this normal family could be considered fools and the most mindless idiots to have missed the dark looks sent them by the twins and Percy. But morons are included on the list if they were ignorant of the twins sharing a glance with one another and Percy, who was very tense and was scowling at his family's behavior.

Really, what normal family would discuss betraying someone or talk about them with a sickly pleasure over the breakfast table?!

The twins sent Percy a look that said meet-them-later-in-private and Percy nodded in affirmation. Then they all continued to try to finish their meal, all the while trying to figure out why their family would do such a thing to Harry, and also making a solemn oath that promised great pain should any harm befall Harry and Hermione by their family's account.

* * *

Jennifer Shibuya continued to hum to herself as she flipped through her old photo album of her and some dear friends from when she was a teen. Her family was working in England at the time, so she had grown up there throughout most of her teen years. When she was nearly twenty, she moved back to Japan. Those were the days when she would hang out with a bunch of often very peculiar people and gained their friendship. She'd stuck with them through thick and thin and had little care for what other people thought.

She flipped over the next page and stopped. She couldn't hide the smile that was forming on her lips at this photograph. It was a picture of her along with a group of teens that consisted of a boy with light brown hair, a boy with black yet unruly hair, a boy with slick black hair, and a girl with flaming red hair. All of them were smiling in the picture. All of them seemed happy.

It was right after her marriage to Shoma that things had changed. She hadn't heard from most of her old English friends for years, save one, and she had this deepest longing to fly back to England to find them, to find out what had become of them.

Jennifer was snapped out of her thoughts when she heard a tapping on her window. She turned to her right and blinked several times. The owl that was carrying a letter tied to its leg seemed to be blinking back. After gathering her wits, she unlocked the window to let the owl in. The owl flew in circles a few times before landing on her shoulder. Jennifer smiled and untied the letter, stroking the owl's feathers, remembering their softness from when she used to do that when she was younger. Once freed of its burden, the owl immediately took flight. Jennifer watched it go for a moment before returning to the letter.

The elegant handwriting told her just who it was writing to her. And, after all, no one but he would use parchment and quill nowadays. She eagerly opened the rough envelope. Once she read the letter, she dropped it in shock and then squealed in delight. Her exclamation caught both of her sons' attention, who'd just returned from the library.

"Mom?" asked Shori as he entered the living room, Yuri close behind him. "What's all the squealing about?"

Jennifer turned around and faced her two sons, beaming. "I received some good news! I just received a letter from an old friend telling me he'll be in Japan tomorrow."

"Is this same the guy you heard from last week?" asked Yuri, who'd flung himself on the sofa. "Heck! That's all you've been chattering about since you got the first note!"

"How would you feel if your family from Shin Makoku was coming for a visit?" Jennifer demanded with an arched eyebrow. "This guy is as dear to me as if he were my own brother, Yu-chan! And it's possible he could be staying for the summer! Plus, he just wrote to inform me that he'll be bringing his so-called nephew with him and the boy's friend." She jumped to her feet. "Oh my, I need to go grocery shopping so I can invite them for dinner …"

"Ok... Ok... I get your point! Oh, and Mom, I'm going back to Shin Makoku for a while. I need to pick up Conrad, Gwendal, and Wolfram. They're coming over to Earth for a bit."

"Call me Mama, Yu-Chan," Jennifer said distractedly, looking again at the parchment in her hands.

"Really? Your entourage is coming again?" Shori asked Yuri, a slight frown on his face. "Why?"

"Murata said something about Conrad having unfinished business," said Yuri, shrugging. "Though what that could be here, I'm not sure ..."

"That's fine, Yuri, dear. Conrad and his brothers are always welcome here. You know that."

"Thanks, Mama," said Yuri with a huge smile. "Great!" Still grinning, he took out that day's newspaper and began to read.

Jennifer smiled secretly at Yuri's behavior. He wasn't aware of it, but Yuri always became a little giddy every time he needed to go back to Shin Makoku. Shori swore that Yuri was like that because he couldn't stand to be separated from Wolfram, but Jennifer had to disagree. There were other reasons for Yuri to be returning to Shin Makoku. But that didn't mean that she wouldn't tease Yuri about his and Wolfram's relationship.

"Yuri?" asked Jennifer.

Yuri looked up from the paper. "Yes, Mom?"

"When are you and Wolfram going to tie the knot and get on those babies?"

"MOM!!!!"

* * *

Conrad was pacing back and forth by the pool area in Shinou's shrine. Any minute now, Yuri would emerge from it and most likely would want to know what had been going on. Not that anything major had been happening lately but Conrad was fairly anxious to get down to business as soon as possible. The more he dilly-dallied, the more he kept thinking of Harry.

"One might think, Captain, that you were waiting for a lover to return," commented Yozak with a smirk.

Conrad blinked a few times before he turned to face his friend. Yozak was leaning against one of the pillars, arms folded across his chest. He looked calm on the outside but anyone who knew him would have been able to tell that he was extremely amused right then… if the glint in his eyes was anything to go by. Conrad knew Yozak very well, and narrowed his eyes at him.

_Why's he here? Oh, right,_ thought Conrad. _He decided it was a good idea to accompany me for a change to pick up Yuri._

"Hardly a lover, Yozak," he said dryly, turning back to the pool. "You are fully aware that Yuri and I have only a platonic love for each other." He sighed slightly, and didn't look at Yozak. "Besides, his relationship with Wolfram seems to be beginning to stabilize now."

Conrad could hear the small snort. "Then what's on your mind, Captain? You've been awfully uneasy for the last couple of days. It's been rather fun to watch."

Conrad set his teeth. "I have business on Earth that I'm anxious to get over and done with. If you really must know."

Yozak laughed. "What have you done now, Captain? The last time you did something mysterious, you went the extra mile by going all traitor on us, and betraying the young King's feelings and serving them up on a silver platter before revealing your real reason of doing such a preposterous thing. What is it this time?"

Conrad didn't answer him. Yozak's assumption hit very close to home though. Betraying feelings. Betraying Harry's feelings.

Before Conrad could say anything in hopes of Yozak dropping the subject, they heard splashing come from the water. Conrad donned his face with his ever-present Yuri-smile as he helped Yuri climb out of the cold water.

"Welcome back, Your Majesty."

Yuri just glared at Conrad and tried to look menacingly at him. "It's _Yuri_, my dearest _Godfather_. Why bother naming me at all if you plan on calling me 'Your Majesty' the whole time?!"

"Force of habit, Yuri," Conrad smiled at him. "It's impolite to call you your given name in public."

Yuri sighed. "In royal functions it's fine, but other than then, I prefer my name, thanks."

Conrad bowed his head in acquiecence. "As you wish, Yuri."

"I hate to break up the cozy reunion," said Yozak slyly. "But we'd better head up to the castle. Lunch is going to be served soon."

Yuri jumped. "Oh, Yozak! I didn't know you were here."

Yozak threw Conrad a quick veiled look. "That's because you were too busy with the captain here to notice little old me. But enough. We better go! I daresay the little blond brat is probably waiting for you in your chambers." He glanced again at Conrad.

Yuri could only sweatdrop and laugh nervously, knowing he was going to catch fire from Wolfram for not being there sooner.

Conrad sent a pointed glare at Yozak and followed Yuri out.

* * *

Once all of them were nearly finished with their meals, Conrad cleared his throat and told everyone present that he needed to tell them something and that it was very important. Everyone grew quiet and looked at him. He gazed back at them and said he would inform them after the meal of the reason why they were going to Earth.

Conrad must have been disturbed if he missed the look that Gwendal and Wolfram shared, or the fact that Gunter being Gunter was harassing Yuri and he, Conrad, just wasn't doing anything to put a halt to it and rescue Yuri, but continued to pick distractedly at his food, which was hardly touched. Yuri noticed this but he kept quiet about it.

Once Yuri, Gwendal, Gunter, Wolfram, Yozak, and Lady Celi were together in Conrad's study, Conrad seemed to forget their presence, and stared out the window, apparently wondering where to begin.

After about five minutes, Yuri asked in concern, "Conrad, are you alright? You've been spacing out the whole afternoon."

"And not just today," said Wolfram, hotly. "He's been like this for the last couple of days… ever since after he visited Ulrike."

Yuri immediately looked at Conrad, eyes laden with worry.

"I guess I should start from the beginning," Conrad said with a sigh.

"Might be a good place to start," said Yozak mildly.

Conrad closed his eyes and drew a deep breath. "Eight years ago…." he began. Then he proceeded to explain everything about his past visit to Earth while waiting for Yuri to be born, and all about his relationship with a boy named Harry, and the promise he had made then to him. He also told them about the dream he had had, and explained to them about Harry's world. He told them about the magic. He told them about the wizarding war, and about the tragedy he'd seen. He even showed them what was in the Orb. Needless to say, by the end of it all, all the people in the room felt quite sorry for the boy called Harry for what he'd been through, and praised him for his outstanding bravery and beliefs.

"Ok…" said Yuri slowly. "So what do we do for now?".

"We help Conrad fulfill his promise," said Murata, who was leaning by the door.

"Murata?" exlaimed Yuri. "What are you doing here? I thought you were still back in Japan?"

Smiling an enigmatic smile, Murata looked at Conrad. "I came to help Lord Weller out. But it seems he did just fine on his own."

Conrad lifted his eyebrows. "Thank you."

"So what do you suggest we do next?" asked Yuri of Murata.

"Wimp, isn't it obvious?" demanded Wolfram. "We go to Earth, grab this Harry, get him to somewhere safe and get back here."

"Its not that simple, Wolfram." said Murata. "From what Shinou said to me, Harry is somewhat unstable at the moment. And from what you have seen, Harry is the savior to his people and yet has received no training of any kind. That needs time, and plus, he needs to heal." He indicated Conrad. "Those things only Lord Weller can do. And Shinou said there is the possibility that Harry may stay here in Shin Makoku."

"Here?" repeated Conrad, eyes widening.

"Yes, Lord Weller. Here. I daresay he will need to be somewhere that those ... people can't find him. And you need all the help you can get with Harry with his training and all. And also it will be a good environment to rekindle your relationship with him," explained Murata. "He'll need to rebuild his trust, and that needs to start with you."

Conrad stared at him. He wasn't convinced. The ways in his world were very different from Earth's ways, and he was afraid that Harry would never be able to get used to it. But he couldn't help but hope that Harry would be able to adjust, because the idea of Harry living there with him was suddenly very appealing. He swallowed.

"Well then. If we are finished with this meeting," said Murata, "I suggest you do everything you need to, everyone, before our departure. We leave in two hours time."

Yuri looked at Conrad for a long moment before nodding.

It seemed it would be an interesting trip home.

* * *

**AN**

**I'm soooo sorry for the long delayed update. I was busy with stuff for the last four months that I hardly have time to even think about fanfiction. **

**Oh well… I got time now… anyway… Don't forget to review.**

**Cheers!**

**Elvina P.**


	5. Chapter 5

Healing Heart

**Bold** **quotation or remembering a certain speech.**

_Italic thoughts._

Disclaimer I Don't Own Harry Potter or KKM… So Don't Sue me.

Chapter 5

Back at Privet Drive, Kingsley Shacklebolt was observing the house at Number Four. From all the noises inside the house, he deduced that things were pretty much normal. He saw that Harry was busy weeding the garden as he usually did in the mornings. Nothing was out of the ordinary. Harry even looked healthy.

There was a beep. And Kingsley cursed. He then ducked behind a tree and tightened the invisibility cloak around him as he saw Harry look around for the noise. Finding no one around, Harry seemed to dismiss the sound and get back to the weeding. Kingsley breathed a sigh of relief. That had been a close call. Then he checked his watch and his eyes went wide. He was late for an auror meeting! He cursed again. Mundungus Fletcher was supposed to have taken over half an hour ago. Where was he when you needed him?

Kingsley jaw clenched. To leave now would leave Harry temporarily unprotected. So there were risks that Death Eaters would attack. On the other hand… if he didn't make it to the meeting soon, his boss would skin him alive!

Taking a deep breath and hoping to Merlin that nothing would happen on this day, he apparated out.

Unnoticed by Kingsley, Harry was giving him side glance. Bright white eyes and a mischievous smile donned the dummy face before the eyes turned back to a normal human appearance. With a chuckle, the dummy Harry continued his work.

* * *

Green eyes snapped open.

The flight was smoothly flying on air, and looking out the window, all one could see were clouds, white pearly clouds that covered the land beneath them. It was like a thick fog that clouded one's good eyesight. Harry smiled. Even though he was not flying his broom through it, at least to know he was still in up in the air, still filled him with happiness.

Harry looked at the seats beside him. Seating right next to him was Hermione, who, not surprising, was reading a book, and right next to her, in the aisle seat, was Remus. Sleeping.

"What are you reading, Hermione?" asked Harry, taking a peek at what had Hermione so engrossed in.

Hermione gave a small smile and showed him the book. It was the book entitled 'Our Kin in the Other Realm'.

Harry raised an eyebrow. He knew Hermione was a bookworm but to believe in things such as other realms or whatever ... he couldn't help but think that went a little over the top.

Even for someone like Hermione.

"What's with the book?" asked Harry skeptically.

Hermione just shrugged. "I don't know. Remus just had this book with him. And since we have nothing better to do while flying, I've decided to read something. Plus, this book looks interesting. Remus was kind enough to lend it to me."

"Remus is kind with everyone, Hermione, I'm sure. It is his nature," Harry said with a smile.

Hermione nodded in agreement before she went back to her book. "He really is one of a kind," she murmured.

"Yeah." Harry watched Remus' tired and pain-lined face for a moment. The werewolf slept on.

They were silent for a few minutes before Harry asked a question that had been nagging at him since Hermione first had appeared.

"Hermione?" asked Harry.

Hermione looked up from Remus' book and looked questioningly at Harry.

"Do you… Do you think you can tell me… what happened that night… with your parents?" asked Harry softly, afraid of how Hermione might react.

Harry can see that Hermione had stiffened the moment he said those words. She didn't do or say anything for a few seconds before she closed the book and let out a shaky sigh.

"I'm not…. I'm not sure…. what happened…. Exactly" said Hermione Softly. "I was preparing to have an early night sleep, when suddenly, a loud noise started coming from inside the house. Next thing I knew, I heard my mother screaming. It was so terrifying to hear her scream like that. Then my father came in and dragged me out of the room. He told me to go and save myself while giving me a bag for me to take. It was happening so fast I couldn't comprehend what was happening. But while I was escaping, I did see several Death Eaters cursing my mother. I escaped as my father distracted them. The last thing I saw before I got out of the house was my father and mother hit with an Avada Kedavra Curse." Hermione stopped short to wipe away her tears, which now flowed freely like a river. Then she continued. "But some saw me, so they sent various curses at me. I managed to dodge them the best I could, but some did a curse or two to hit me. I don't know what they were but one sent me straight into a lamp post. I got hit hard. But I managed to get up and continue running. The only thing in my mind was to get to you. To go to your place. The next thing I knew, a white light had engulfed me, and I was not far from your house. So I walked… and you know the rest."

Harry nodded. Then he dug in his pockets and handed Hermione a tissue and let her rest her head on his shoulder to calm herself.

"I don't know what to do, Harry. I really don't know what to do now that my parents are dead."

Before Harry could answer, a voice interrupted them. "You don't have to bear burden alone, you know. We will always be here for you."

Both Harry and Hermione looked at Remus, shock clearly written on their faces. "Remus?! When did you wake up? And how long have you heard us talking?" asked Harry.

"Long enough to hear Hermione's story," said Remus with a gentle smile. "Your talking is quite loud for a werewolf's ears."

"I never thought you were still fond of eavesdropping, Remus," Harry said mock sternly. "Seems like the act itself is beneath you."

"When you have a certain stag and a certain dog as your best friends and fellow Marauders, some bad habits tend to stick around," Remus said apologetically. "But then, I wouldn't call that one a bad habit. Just a paranoid one."

Harry raised an eyebrow. "Paranoid habits?"

Remus took a look at Harry's expression and sighed. "When you are what I am, when you constantly need to practice great care simply to survive, you do tend to get paranoid after a while."

Harry rolled his eyes, although inside he winced. "Whatever you say, Remus. Now… you really owe me a good explanation. So, start explaining, Professor."

Remus glanced around him for people who might be watching. Finding none, he discreetly cast a privacy spell to ward off unwanted attention and eavesdropping.

"Alright," said Remus. As he made himself more comfortable, he began. "I'll tell you. But you two had best hold whatever questions you might have until after I'm finished and not before. Just hear me out first. Please."

Harry and Hermione shared a look. Finally they were getting answers. They nodded.

"I have been watching how things work in the wizarding world for many years," explained Remus. "And I have been watching Albus Dumbledore since the day I first joined him in the Order of the Phoenix. The same went for both Sirius and your father, Harry. It is not that I doubted Dumbledore's good intentions, no! I began to feel that his methods, however, were less ... agreeable sometimes." He glanced down. "Over the years, he seemed to grow a bit more… arrogant, and sometimes… he ignored other people's wishes, often simply because he deemed it was not safe or it was for 'the greater good'." Then Remus took a deep breath as he continued. "Sirius and I had been watching the way Albus treated you, Harry. It made us both quite angry that he refused to train you personally. We believed that if the war centered around a particular someone, then that person should be trained by any means necessary in order for that person to best survive. But Albus didn't do that and refused it when Sirius brought it up. Molly ever so obediently backed up the belief that children are not supposed to be involved in this. And you have seen firsthand how she treated Sirius. Remember, Harry?"

Harry nodded. He couldn't forget that fight. He had been angry and hurt too. He felt that Mrs. Weasley had been out of line that day… scolding Sirius like that and in his very own house no less! If it had been he, Harry, he would have thrown her out of the house, polite or not. He kept reminding himself that Mrs. Weasley was not _his_ mother or Sirius, however much he liked her, and so, to dictate what he was supposed to be doing ... well… only his parents and Sirius could do that. And they were all now dead. He clenched his fists.

"I remember." How could he forget?

Remus nodded quietly. "Yes. Well… that got the both of us thinking ... and planning. And it automatically extinguished our trust with them. Sirius tried, repeatedly, to let the Order members or the professionals to train you how to fight, but Albus kept rejecting his requests. And every time, Sirius would have a huge fight with Molly. And we noted how she kept bringing up the topic on how Sirius was not suitable for guardianship and such. My own respect for Molly grew rather thin at that, and by the end of the year, we were only civil. Although we are allies, and share a certain respect, our previous friendship slowly crumbled. We were all getting angrier, and Sirius knew that you too were growing angry, Harry. So we devised a plan to help you get out of England, and train you, with helping you get over your own anger and interpersonal problems in the process." He paused. "But one day, Sirius began to act strangely. It was shortly before the incident in the Department of Mysteries-"

Harry's eyes grew wide when he heard this. He grabbed the handle of his seat so hard that his knuckles were white.

"Unlike myself, Sirius had a lot of connections, being a Pureblood and all. He used them and his status to name me your temporary guardian should anything happen to him. And when you reached sixteen, you would automatically be emancipated. I was rather shocked when he told me, as you can well imagine. Especially with my less than accepted lycanthropic status. But he insisted. And I agreed ... for your sake." He looked away, and coughed a little. "While going through some of the Potters' financial records, Harry, we found a marriage Contract for you and Ginny. We also found one made for Hermione and Ron." Here, he looked at Harry and Hermione, who were both shocked speechless. "The content wasn't pretty. It was clear that the Weasleys did it for their own benefit. It was only then they we find out the depth of their betrayal of you."

"But what is the profit that came out of this?" asked Harry, seething. "What's in it for Dumbledore? What's in it for the Weasleys?"

"Isn't it obvious?" said Hermione softly. "The Weasleys are doing it for fame and money. Being poor as they are, they are surely tempted by richness. But I don't understand… what _does _Dumbledore get out of this? A name for himself? And what about my parents? Why were they targetted?"

"That I do not know," admitted Remus. "I tired to discover Albus intention, secretly, but was unsuccessful. But the Weasley's intentions were clear as crystal." He shook his head. "The only Weasleys that don't' seem to be part of this are Fred and George. And I have a suspicion that Percy also doesn't support the plan. And the reason your parents were attacked, Hermione," he said, more softly. "Is, I suspect, that the Death Eaters wanted you and your family dead to get to Harry. Voldemort will use any method to squash his enemy. And to target the loved ones of enemies is a famous method for all criminals." His jaw clenched. "Anyway, back to the topic. We managed to pull some strings with some of our old friends abroad to get you out of the country in order to train. By the time, we return to England, I hope that by then, you will be able to manage everything much better on your own."

"In just two months?! That's impossible!" cried Harry.

"I said the same thing too," Remus said with a smile. "But he just said it could indeed be done by the time you are due back to Hogwarts in September."

"He? Who's he?" asked Hermione.

"The person with whom I'm having business with. I'm meeting him and a few others in Japan, actually. It was this man who helped me, Sirius, and James when we needed really help a long time ago. You'll meet him soon, Harry. He has a particular interest in you."

"He does? What so special about me, anyway?" whined Harry with a stubborn and challenging look on his face. His arms crossed over his chest.

Remus sighed. Since when had the very important conversation suddenly turned a little casual?

"You have no idea of your own value, do you?"

"Remus, since when have I been so valuable? All that is good about me are my seeker reflexes and my technique and passion when flying. Other than that, I'm hopeless!"

Remus didn't answer him. He just looked at Harry incredulously. Then he growled low in his throat.

_I'm going to have fun with the Dursleys and all those who caused Harry to have such low self-esteem during the full moon. God help them then._ thought Remus with an uncharacteristic vengeance. He shut his eyes and breathed deeply. _How dare they do this to Harry?_

"Professor Lupin?" asked Hermione.

Remus lifted his head and smiled at her, striving for calmness. "Just call me Remus, please, Hermione. I'm no longer your professor, and haven't been since your third year." His voice was a little sad despite himself.

"Okay, Remus, then. What happened to the marriage contracts that were issued for Harry and me? And what was the content?"

"You realize that a contract is an agreement between two parties, right, Hermione? Harry?."

At Hermione's and Harry's nods, he continued. "Well, to simplify it, they want to bind the both of you to their will. To manipulate you to do anything they want you to. I have to confess it made me a trifle ill just reading them." Then he raised his eyebrows. "And as for your first question, Sirius and I both destroyed them. No point in keeping them."

"Not even to copy it?" asked Harry.

"Don't tell me you want to read a contract that makes you a slave to the Weasleys?"

"If it might help later on, then yes, we would," said Hermione.

"That we can decide on a later date. Right now, we are going to focus on your training and everything necessary for you to lead your own lives," said Remus. Then he took down the Privacy charms and added as he did, "That's all I can tell you. So I hope you two are somewhat satisfied?"

Hermione nodded thoughtfully. "Thank you, Prof - Remus."

Harry just sat silently, thinking it all over.

_Somehow, I feel so tired with all of this. To be head of the family including the Blacks… I don't feel like I even belong to the wizarding world. Sure, I must return to defeat Voldemort, but then what? What's gonna happen to me then?

* * *

_

"So what you want to talk about?" asked Percy of Fred and George, once they had entered Percy's old room and put a strong charm to ward off any disturbances or eavesdropping.

"We wanted to know about your true opinion regarding what our so lovely family is doing," said Fred.

"Take note that we will make your life a living hell if it is not to our satisfaction," said George. Then he grinned. "But you probably won't remember a thing about it."

Percy winced. He had been the twins' prank victim often enough. He really, really didn't want to be their dummy for the rest of his days. Thinking carefully, he answered them the best he could.

"Honest to god, I am disgusted at our family. Harry and Hermione did not deserve to be treated or betrayed like that. Maybe we are poor and Harry is rich and famous, but what they are doing is wrong. So I will do what I can to help Harry."

"Even if it means that you could be disowned by the family?" asked George.

"If it comes to that, then yes," said Percy with vigor. He didn't care what his back-stabbing family was going to do to him. He was already working, after all. And Fred and George had their own joke shop business in Diagon Alley. Really, being disowned was no problem at all.

Fred and George shared a look. Their brother's intention was genuine and they were glad that Percy was on their side.

"Welcome to the club, Perce," said Fred with a big goofy grin. Then he proceeded with a hug.

"Huh?" asked Percy, confused. _What are they talking about?_

Sensing his thoughts, George explained. "Like you, me and Fred intending to help Harry and Hermione. So we are going to spy on everyone here and report to Professor Lupin."

"Why Professor Lupin?"

"He's the only one standing between Harry and the traitors."

Before he could say anything, all of them heard a commotion downstairs. So they all hurried down to see what was going on.

When they entered the kitchen, they saw the most interesting sight. They saw that Ron was in hysterics because his hair was bright orange in colour, while his skin was green with pink dots. Ginny was sitting on the sofa with the most bored look on her face and was busy with manicuring her nails. Their mother was trying hard to calm Ron down.

"What's going on?" asked Percy above all the commotion.

Ron looked murderously at them. "WHAT'S GOING ON?! I'LL TELL YOU WHAT'S GOING ON." He pointed accusingly at Fred and George. "YOU SLIPPED SOMETHING IN MY DRINK, HAVEN'T YOU? I STARTED CHANGING JUST NOW AND LOOKED WHAT HAPPENED! TAKE IT OFF! TAKE IT OFF RIGHT NOW!"

"Ronnikins" started Fred then George.

"What."

"Makes."

"You."

"Think."

"We."

"Did."

"It."

"And."

"For."

"What."

"Purpose?" finished Fred and George together.

"HOW THE HELL SHOULD I KNOW? TO ANNOY ME MOST LIKELY."

"THAT IS ENOUGH, RONALD," Said Mrs Weasley. Then, turning to Fred and George, she said, "Both of you, change your brother back. And I mean now! I think it's enough trouble from you both for today."

Fred and George looked incredulously at her.

"Now mum… we are not involved in this," said George.

"Honest," said Fred.

"Think carefully, mum, did you see us slip anything in Ron's drink?" asked George

"Or slip in something before the meal? If that was the case, I'm sure it would affect the whole family, don't you agree?"

Mrs. Weasley just sighed in frustration.

"Fine, fine. I'll let you go this once," she said.

Fred and George just grinned at each other and went out of the kitchen to head for their rooms, Percy in tow.

"So did you spike Ron's drink?" asked Percy, his eyes dancing mischievously.

"My dear Percy," said Fred and he and George grab Percy by his arms and dragged him to their room to celebrate their victory. "Who else?" finished George.

* * *

Back at the Grangers, the postman rang the bell but there was no one around. He rang again just to confirm.

"It's hopeless, Buddy."

The postman turned to look at the neighbour next door, who was carrying some groceries and was about to enter his house. "They went for a vacation a few days ago. Just leave the mail in the mail box. However important it is," he said and went inside.

The postman just shrugged and jotted down on the envelope before sliding the mail through the mail box.

* * *

"Conrad?"

Conrad nearly jumped a foot at the sound of the voice, and turned around to find Yuri standing next to him. He blinked stupidly. He hadn't heard Yuri even come in.

"Yes ,Yuri?" asked Conrad, struggling to contain his rapid heartbeat.

"Are you alright?" asked Yuri, worried.

"I'm fine. Your Majesty."

Yuri smiled softly. He knew that Conrad was not fine at all. He had been staring outside the window for god knew how long and seemed quite distracted as of late. Given his current situation, it was natural that he was not fine at all.

"Really? Well, the rest of us are preparing to leave soon and you…" here Yuri pointed at the neat and clean room that belonged to Conrad. "… haven't prepared anything. Are you planning to bring anything at all?"

"We have nothing to bring, Yuri. Our clothes are different from your clothing from your time, after all. All we can do is ensure that everything will run smoothly while all of us are away," said Conrad good heartedly.

"Oh right," said Yuri laughing. "I forgot."

Then he sobered up and went straight to the point. "Still thinking of Harry?"

Conrad didn't say anything. He was even more silent and more sullen then before. But Yuri was expecting it and said, "Don't worry so much, Conrad. We are all here for you."

Conrad just nodded in acknowledgement, and though his expressive eyes told a different story, he remained silent.

Yuri let out a desperate sigh and punched Conrad in the arm. Hard.

"Ow! Your Majesty, what was that for?" said Conrad in surprise, rubbing his sore arm.

"Cheer up, Godfather of mine, and start packing. If you are late, we'll leave you behind," said Yuri cheekily. Then he ducked to avoid being slapped upside the head, and headed straight for the door. Laughing.

"Yuri ..."

"Better hurry up," he said, before he stepped out of the room. He didn't even bother to close the door.

Conrad just shook his head. Sometimes he still wondered what would have happened to him if Yuri had not been present in their lives.

Taking one last look outside, he finally started to pack.

* * *

**A/N**

**Credited To Paxwolf for beta this fics (Thank You so much!…. Even though you are so busy……..) And thanks to Insaneone42 for ideas and opinion. **

**Sorry it took time. I was running out ideas on how to potray this fics. Its not easy to find the most suitable phrase or put down the right words.**

**Don't forget to read and review as always…. And Happy New Year to all!**

**Elvina P.**


	6. Chapter 6

"Healing Heart"

Just some quick info before starting the chapter….

Bold quotation or remembering a certain speech.

Italics thoughts.

Chapter 6

It was around six o'clock in the evening when they finally arrived in Japan. After enduring the ordeal of getting through security and customs, they were free to head to their hotel.

Harry and Hermione looked at their surroundings in awe. Their hotel's inner décor was purely traditional. If one looked at the style outside, it would seem that the décor inside would be as modern as the outside, and so the interior was a surprise.

They both waited patiently for Remus to check in. It had been a long flight and they were all tired. Harry was busy tapping his foot and humming a rhythm while Hermione checked out the hotel's brochure. There was nothing in the hotel that truly appealed to her yet. But the spa and message did sound tempting.

"Ready to go?"

Both Harry and Hermione jumped about a foot when they heard Remus' suddenly close voice. Harry was beginning to wonder if he had done that on purpose, coming up quietly and stealthily like that. Really, if this sort of thing kept up, he would end up dead before the summer was over.

"Professor, for the love of your pack, can you please refrain from surprising us like you just did? I don't think that's healthy for us!" said Hermione, while massaging her temple.

Remus was shocked when Hermione mentioned the word 'pack'. Really… when analyzing the situation, Remus realized that he did indeed have a pack still. True that his packmates Sirius and James were dead, but they had left something for him to look after. A cub. Harry.

"Just Remus, Hermione," he said, his expression softening. "I've already asked you to drop the formalities. Then again, we are all tired so I'll let it slide for now," he said with a wink. "Now come on, our room's this way."

They all gathered their bags and followed Remus to their room.

* * *

_Dear gods and goddesses above_.

That was all Harry could think about. If Harry was sleepy a minute ago, he was wide awake now.

Harry stood at the doorway of the hotel room, shocked. His jaw went slack, his eyes wide, and he was practically drooling.

When they had decided to go away with Remus on his 'business trip', he had expected maybe two rooms or three separate single rooms, or maybe even just a double room. He hadn't expected Remus to get them a three bedroom suite! This was way too expensive and Tokyo was known to have the most expensive costs for lodging. Where the hell had Remus of all people gotten this kind of money? Or how were they going to pay for this? At least with separate rooms, or if they had all bunked together, it would have been cheaper.

"Remus," said Harry. One hand tugged on Remus's sleeve to get his attention. "Are you sure this is our room? Are we in the right room?" he asked.

Remus turned around to face Harry and had to bite his lip to keep from laughing out loud. Harry's face was purely comical. Hermione looked nearly the same, but she seemed more composed and wasn't drooling at least, but she seemed shocked too nonetheless.

"Oh, come on, you two. What did you expect? A double room with a cot on the side?"

Harry and Hermione nodded.

Remus sighed. "At least get inside. It won't do to just stand there and gawk. You'll attract attention."

That shook them out of their stupor and rushed them into the room.

"Seriously, Remus, how long are we staying here? I mean, this is going to cost a fortune for the entire summer," said Harry distractedly, eyes busy scanning everything in the suite.

"I know this may seem a bit over the top," said Remus apologetically. "But I am on business. So to go for a cheap hotel is a no-no. Plus, I'm sure this is your first time on vacation, Harry. So, I figured I might as well pick the best." He looked away, a little shyly. "I wanted to do something nice for you as well."

"But won't that rouse suspicion, Remus?" said Hermione. "Won't the Order investigate this expensive trip of yours?"

"Please, Hermione. When it comes to accommodations and such sundry things, the Order won't interfere. They have other things to do than monitoring just where their members spent their fortune. And they won't be all that concerned with how one errant werewolf spends his time when he's not on duty."

"Fortune?" asked Harry. "You mean ... the sum that Sirius left you?"

"Yes. And a large sum at that." He smiled at Harry. "Trust me. With that money that he left me, it is enough to allow me to actually retire and even travel around the globe for the rest of my entire life if I so wished. There is also the sum that your parents left me when they died." He cast his eyes down for a moment, and Harry and Hermione could see his hands tightening. "I wish with all my heart that I hadn't had to get it in this way, but ... well, it's ... it's more than I ever dreamed could possibly happen for me."

"Just how much money do you have? And if you are rich, why the hell do you go around looking half-starved and wearing battered robes? Since you are now into business, surely you are expected to wear nice looking robes?"

Remus sighed. "Harry, I only quite recently was permitted access to both bequests. Even though I was a primary beneficiary, my ... status seemed to serve to snarl up the legal process. For a long time, it was in grave doubt whether I would ever receive a cent. Fortunately for all of us, things happened in recent months that resolved the situation. Even if it were my wont to flaunt my newfound wealth, which I assure you it is not, since coming into this money it's been very important to keep up appearances." He looked at them soberly. "You have to understand. Werewolves are not popular in any society. It's terribly difficult for us to keep even the most menial of jobs. Most werewolves in our community are jobless. You know that I've struggled with unemployment off and on for most of my adult life. And most wizards would never accept a person afflicted with lycanthropy to have any kind of affluence or status. So when I did finally receive my gifts, I used them only sparingly, for survival. I didn't see a reason to touch the money your parents left me. So add the interest after fifteen years… well, Harry, you'll get another small fortune waiting for you."

Harry blinked. Then he gathered himself and looked pointedly up at Remus. "That still doesn't expl-"

"If you are done bickering about money, I suggest you get yourselves unpacked and ready for dinner," Hermione cut in, seeing the level of emotions in both men rising. "I don't know about you guys, but I'm definitely going to hit the shower."

Remus and Harry stopped their argument long enough to note that Hermione had claimed one of the rooms.

Harry drew back and stared at Remus. What were they arguing about? He glanced around the suite. Oh yeah… Remus' expensive accommodations and his battered robes.

"You're not off the hook," warned Harry. "While I may give in to your type of accommodation for now, I'm not giving in to your choice of attire."

Remus smiled. "You should talk. You yourself are wearing hand-me-down clothes from your cousin that are at least five time too big for you."

Harry pretended to scowl at Remus' gentle teasing. "Yeah, well, at least I have a good and valid reason. You, on the other hand, Mister Money-pants, should at least wear something decent. I won't have you going out and about in battered old robes. Honestly, my parents wouldn't want that." He looked at Remus in determination. "And since they're not here to take care of you, I guess it's up to me."

Remus stared at Harry for a moment. Then he did some rapid blinking himself before letting out a defeated chuckle.

"So?" Harry continued. "Are we in agreement? Or am I going to have to force you ..."

"All right, Harry, all right, I get it," said Remus, waving his hand about in surrender. "I'm not fond of what I'll say next… but…" He gave Harry a reluctant look. "Shopping?"

Harry shrugged. "I guess. What choice do we have?"

So it was decided that they all would go shopping the next day. Neither of the guys were looking forward to it but they seriously needed some clothes. And Hermione claimed she was happy enough to help while getting some new articles for herself. Harry and Remus wanted to treat her to a whole new wardrobe but she declined. But after a lot of nagging, bickering, and persuasion from both Remus and Harry, she finally, reluctantly, agreed. They were right. They had more money than Hermione did, and could afford such purchases without batting an eyelash. But Remus eventually agreed, at her insistence, that Hermione would pay them back someday… when she was already working steadily for at least a year and had achieved a good income. Remus understood only too well what it was like to have to accept charity.

"Now," said Hermione. "That's settled. We've got a plan for tomorrow. And since we have all bathed and settled in, let's go eat. I'm starving." And she marched out of the room. Harry and Remus followed behind, chuckling.

"I hope you like Japanese, Hermione," said Remus.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Shibuya Household, things were becoming eventful.

"Ow! Wolfram, move it. You're blocking the tub."

"If I could, I would do it already. This tub is too small. Stop squirming, you wimp!"

"I know that. But you have to… Ah!"

Yuri was trying to avoid from being pushed out of the bathtub after being vomited into it by the portal. Right after he got his bearings back, he realized Wolfram had landed on top of him. With the way they were entangled, people might think that they were making out in the bathroom. But they were not, and Wolfram got off him in a heartbeat, face red as a tomato. Unfortunately for Yuri, he got pushed out of the tub anyway when Gwendal, Murata and Conrad came through immediately following. It was lucky for him he didn't get any bruises.

"For the love of…" said Yuri, as he got up from the bathroom floor. "This is not my day."

"Well, Shibuya, I got to admit. I thought that you would at least go back through a more proper means and not through the bathtub any more," said Murata, who was drying himself with a towel.

"That's because Shori's friends suddenly came over. And since they seem to make themselves at home, I'd decided to go to Shin Makoku through the bathtub, where I could have a little privacy. Which reminds me, why are you here? Shouldn't you be in your own tub? That is where you got sucked in, right?"

Murata shook his head. "Nope. I was sucked through here, actually. I must have come over after your brother and his friends took off. They were not here when I arrived."

Before Yuri could comment further, the bathroom door opened and in strolled Jennifer, bringing with her more towels.

"That was quite a hit," said Jennifer, as he handed them a towel each. "Who fell?"

As one, both Murata and Wolfram pointed at Yuri, who was looking in the mirror for any bumps on his head. Finding none, he checked his travelling companions quickly and immediately left the bathroom and headed for his room.

Everyone else was left staring after Yuri, wondering what had got into him. Yuri usually was a little loud when he found himself in the middle of the spotlight. But he just ignored them all and went out of the bathroom! Jennifer voiced her thoughts.

"He is a little disoriented. That was quite a fall," said Conrad ever so politely. "I'm sure that even though he may not have a bump, he is in a little pain."

Wolfram snorted and said, "Oh please, Lord Weller. There's no need to make excuses for him. A little hit on the head won't endanger anyone." Then he went after Yuri.

Once they were all settled and dry and dressed, everyone sat in the living room, the younger visitors just lounging around. Yuri and Murata were conversing about gods-knows-what, Gwendal and Wolfram were in a heated argument regarding Maou safety and Conrad simply listened to everything that was happening around him without speaking, except for the occasional giving of his opinion when asked. Although, in Shori's mind as he observed from the living room doorway, Conrad was leaning more toward spacing out than actual listening.

"So," said Shori as he strolled in and leaned against the wall opposite the sitting area. "What's the exact reason for your visit?"

Yuri stopped conversing long enough to answer him. "I told you already. Everyone's here to help Conrad with his business."

Shori's eyebrow twitched with annoyance. "I know that. But I'm wanting the actual reason here. Can you please explain it to me?" He looked pointedly at Conrad.

Murata stared pointedly right back at Shori. "You are really not fond of them visiting, are you… or at least not fond of Conrad?"

Shori glared at Murata. "I didn't say that."

"You don't have to. It's clearly written in your eyes."

"Ahh.." interrupted Yuri. "Let's not get into an argument here, shall we?" Then he looked at Shori and explained. "Well, Shori. You see, Conrad here…" pointing at Conrad, "has some unfinished business with someone here on Earth - in England, actually. To make a long story short, he was supposed to visit this friend of his when the war in Shin Makoku was over, like he promised him."

"But?" said Shori.

"Huh?"

"I sense a 'but' coming."

Yuri sighed. "But for that friend of his, it took way too long for him to return."

"Why?" asked Shori. "What's so important about this promise?"

Conrad answered him. "Everything." His eyes were hard, and a very set expression was evident on his face.

Shori's eyebrow rose but he didn't say anything further. He knew when he touched a taboo topic. This looked like it was one of them, and Conrad looked anything but forthcoming.

"Does this means you are going to England?" He asked, changing the subject slightly. "And how do you know that this friend of yours is still even living there? For all we know he may have moved away."

Yuri was hesitant to answer. Then he looked over at Conrad with a look that said, 'Well, Sherlock, why don't you answer him?'

Conrad sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "I admit we didn't plan in detail what we are going to do after this. All I remember is that he is living in an area of that country called Surrey. I was hoping to go there and figure it out once we arrived."

"That's gonna be a lot of work," said Shori.

"I know. But it's all I have to go on, and it's a start."

The rest of the gang nodded in agreement. Now that they were all there, they had a lot of intensive planning to do.

"Tell you what," said Shori as he pushed himself way from the wall to stand directly in front of Yuri. "Why don't you wait for Bob? He'll be coming back to Japan from a trip overseas in a couple of days. Then you guys can meet up with him and maybe… ask him to help you find the guy in England."

"That's a great idea, brother-of-my-friend," said Murata. "That's probably the best course of action right now." He glanced at the group. "So are we all in agreement?"

Conrad looked like he was about to speak, but then just nodded. Everyone else then agreed as well.

"Now that is settled. What are going to do in the meantime?" asked Wolfram.

"I know what we can do ..." said Yuri.

"What's that?"

Yuri was smiling widely as he simply said, "Sightseeing."

* * *

"Sightseeing again, wimp?" asked Wolfram, once he and Yuri had retired for the evening to Yuri's bedroom.

"Yeah," said Yuri while he was changing into his PJ's.

"Well. Where are you taking us this time?"

Yuri made a face. "You don't have to follow if you don't feel like it."

"That's not the point, Wimp! And I have to follow you." Then he added to himself, "Someone has to watch over a wimp like you."

"Yeah, yeah… Whatever. But to answer your question, I was thinking of going to the museum and maybe to the national library afterwards."

"I don't mind the library… but why the museum?"

"To distract Conrad. The history of Earth can be very interesting, and I know he's keen on stuff like that. And the ancient artifact collection is a must see."

"Distract? What does he need distraction from?"

Yuri stared at Wolfram incredulously. "You have got to be kidding me. Wolfram, haven't you noticed how troubled Conrad is with his Harry business?"

"Of course I have. We all are…"

"Then you should know that now that we are here on Earth, Conrad is bound to think of Harry every single minute until he has seen Harry with his own eyes and made sure he's safe."

Wolfram was silent after Yuri said that. After a few minutes, he said. "Wow, Wimp, I'm amazed. For a wimp like you… you actually have got a brain."

"Are you implying that I'm stupid?" Yuri huffed.

"Not stupid. Just an idiot, since you seldom use that brain of yours."

"Wolfram… just shut up, will you!"

* * *

The next day, Hermione woke up and found Harry already up and reading the book that she'd borrowed from Remus. From the look of it, he was already halfway through it.

"Morning, Harry," said Hermione. "Did you sleep well?"

"Morning," replied Harry. "And yes, I actually did."

Hermione's eyebrow raised. "Really? Then why do I find that hard to believe?"

There was laughter in Harry's voice when he answered. "Because you're getting paranoid."

Hermione immediately threw a cushion at Harry, who ducked out of the way.

"Now, now, Hermione," teased Harry. "Let's not be violent so early in the morning, shall we?"

Before Hermione could reply, the door of the main suite burst open, and Remus stepped out of the corridor, an English newspaper in one hand and a take-out cup of tea in the other, already showered and ready for the day, and apparently up for a while.

"Good Morning Harry, Hermione," greeted Remus.

"Morning, Remus," they drawled in unison.

"Aren't we morning people. What's with the lack of energy?" asked Remus.

"What's with you being so cheerful and alert at this hour? I'm just having jetlag, I think," said Harry. "How come it's not affecting you?"

"You get used to it. So, would you like to go and have breakfast before we head out shopping?"

Harry groaned. Now that he could think clearly and was not tired… Why had he gone and put his foot in it?

"Let's go."

After they had breakfast, the trio could be seen wandering around Tokyo. It was a very interesting city to say the least. People here were fashionable and very stylish. Harry couldn't help staring at people with odd hair style and/or colours - not that he haven't seen such before… But Tonks' pink hair colour was nothing compared to the Japanese way of hair colouring. Of course, the three foreigners garnered their own fair share of attention from the locals.

Hermione had the pleasure of dragging both Remus and Harry into various clothing stores to help them purchase a whole new set of casual wardrobe items. For Harry, Hermione suggested that he get slag pants, jeans, t-shirts, sleeveless and three quarter sleeve shirts, and jackets… much to Harry's chagrin. For Remus, Hermione convinced him to try the same things she suggested to Harry but to forego the t-shirts and sleeveless tops. She wasn't too certain Remus would feel comfortable in short sleeves, and might want to have something that would more shield the scars adorning his arms. And since Remus had been raised in the Wizarding World, Remus would most likely prefer to wear something that didn't expose too much skin. Since the Wizarding World generally seemed to think t-shirts awful … at least according to the pure-bloods' sense of fashion, he might not like them ... but then again, she could be wrong, and not only was Remus a Marauder, he wasn't a pure blood anyway. She decided in the end not to possibly embarrass him by asking him to try on anything without a long-sleeve. She had to admit he did look good in the jeans, though.

While Hermione was helping them, they in turn were helping her. They chose all types of summer dresses, skirts, body-fit shirts, and fitting jeans and slag pants that they could grab their hands on. Hermione fought tooth and nail that some of what they picked up was inappropriate for her, saying that her body lacked the necessary curves and all. This caused Harry and Remus to force her into the fitting room to try them on anyway and later commented that her body appeared to be developing just fine and that she had nothing at all to worry about in that department. She had blushed hard at the looks the two guys had given her.

By the time they had lunch, they each had more clothes that they could count. It was lucky that Hermione decided that they had enough to last a year or two, or else Harry and Remus feared that they would still be stuck there in the malls. They had bought so many that Remus had been forced to use a Shrinking and Weightless charm on most of their bags so that they could manage to carry one bag each.

But they were far from done. While they were having lunch, Hermione made the suggestion she had been pondering over since the night before. As she polished off her sashimi, she finally braved the subject. She mentioned her desire to style their appearances a bit… or at the very least, Hermione hinted, that Harry get rid of the glasses and get his eyesight corrected with a potion, and that Remus try and tame his shaggy and roughcut hair somewhat. They both protested, but finally Harry agreed to the eyesight solution, but to style his appearance, that he needed more coaxing about. Remus, on the other hand, refused to do anything to his appearance. But after a dozen threats from Harry, he finally relented, and agreed meekly.

Luckily for the two former fashion-disasters, they were not going to attempt those feats today. Instead, they would plan for another day. Clearly Hermione had something planned that made Harry and Remus grow wary. The look in her eyes could be downright scary… add the fact that she was a bookworm and the smartest witch of her age… both Harry and Remus shuddered. Who knew what went on in that head of hers when it came to this kind of stuff?

Meanwhile, Yuri and the gang had set out for their day of distracting Conrad with a thinly-veiled disguise of adventure and exploration plans.

The four of them plus Murata left for the museum directly after breakfast around ten o'clock that morning. Since they were back home, both Yuri and Murata decided to sleep in until nine and refused to move from their beds… both decided to be normal teenagers for a change. But with Wolfram around, that seems impossible for Yuri.

Earlier… Wolfram, as usual, created a lot of fuss for no reason and started lecturing Yuri about kingly duties and what not to the still asleep Yuri. It took all of Conrad's calm reason and strength to drag Wolfram out of the room so that Yuri could sleep in more. But Wolfram had finally managed to wake him up. So he got up, freshened himself up, and met them all for breakfast. Yuri swore that if Wolfram was PMSing again so early in the morning, he would sleep with Conrad and Gwendal.

They spent nearly five hours gawking at the artifact exhibit and Yuri's eyes nearly pop out of their sockets when Conrad seemed to be aware of so much of the earth history and cultures and traditions. Yuri wondered how he had known the stuff. Murata seemed to enjoy this as he and Conrad started debating and changing points of view while Gwendal was studying some of the artifacts, and Yuri and Wolfram could be found half listening to Conrad and Murata. After they toured the museum, they decided to have a late lunch since lunch hour by then had long passed. Then, they headed for the national library.

Both Conrad and Gwendal could be found, no surprises there, reading about politics and warfare, Murata about ancient history that caught his interest, Wolfram about arts, and Yuri, being Yuri, about baseball and its history. Conrad ambled over from the history section to share a baseball shelf with Yuri for a time.

It was nearly sunset by the time they decided to leave the library. Murata decided to go through a high class shopping district on their way home. The others all agreed since they still had some time and had nothing better to do, although it was apparent that Conrad's tension was increasing.

Back with Harry, he and Remus and Hermione decided to head to one of the boutiques to examine some formal apparel. Hermione was looking at a formal dress and Harry and Remus, two sets of tailor-made tuxedos each. Harry and Hermione had no clue why they were looking at these, but Remus insisted that they had to at least have some formal attire. Since they both complained about the cost of it all, Remus shut them up by promising to put charms on all of their new clothes; just in case they seldom wore the outfits, they would not shrunk and would in fact grow in size as their bodies grew. Since Harry and Hermione were still growing, this charm would prove beneficial.

Yuri and the gang were walking by the high class shopping district and were admiring the clothing put on display. While passing through a certain boutique, Conrad stopped dead in his tracks and turned his head slightly to his left, and watched the boutique shop across the street from him. He didn't know why, but the boutique shop somehow attracted him. No, not the clothes that they were selling was what attracted him. Lots of similar and fashionable clothing could be found around him. No… it was almost as if something was calling to him.

Conrad was brought out of his concentration by Yuri shouting his name and he realized that he had nearly been left behind. Giving the boutique one last look, he went after Yuri.

The moment Conrad's gaze was turned, Harry, Hermione, and Remus walked out the boutique that Conrad had been so intently gazing at, carrying with them bags containing their new formal attire. Since it was already sunset, they decided to call it a day and head back to their hotel. So they started to walk in their hotel's direction which was the opposite direction to where Yuri's group was heading. If only Conrad and Harry had turned around to take a look behind them, they would find the object of their misery and happiness standing right there, just a few feet away from each other.

But sadly, neither of them did.

* * *

**AN.**

**God... Fate is so cruel... I am so cruel... I mean... look at them! just few feet away and they don't even notice. **

**Now i'm worried when they both meet up. what do you think their reaction will be?**

**Thanks Paxwolf for proofing this for me and give out good comments and suggestion. i really appreciate it.**

**R&R dears...**

**Elvina P.**


	7. Chapter 7

**"Healing Heart"**

Just some quick info before starting the chapter….

Bold = quotation or remembering a certain speech.

Italics = thoughts or emphasis.

Chapter 7

"No!"

"Come on, Harry. Just a few inches longer. It's not like I'm gonna make you look like a girl or anything."

"Hermione, what's wrong with my current hairstyle? I like it the way it is."

"You can't fool me, Harry. I know you hate that unruly hair of yours. I mean, it looks like it's a raven's nest. Not to mention that whenever there is an official function, you always wish that your hair was more ... tamable."

"I do not! And I don't want to drink any potion to make my hair long…"

"... Only so that we can cut it and make it more presentable. Please, Harry… it's not easy for Remus to get the required potion on such short notice. He has to pay big money for it. Triple the price since they have to owl it all the way here. And he should be here with the potion any second now."

"So what? He's finally got money. He won't have any problem with purchasing that kind of stuff via owl."

"HARRY JAMES POTTER!" Hermione said, aghast. "That was rude. For one thing, this is _Remus_ we're talking about. Sweet and selfless as ever. He's going to a great deal of effort and expense to help you change your appearance so that _you'll_ be happy. And it's not as easy as you'd think. He had to do research - it's not as if he's an expert in such things as styling aesthetics. He's had far more serious and important things to deal with, you might remember. Like survival and a war or two? Now, Lockhart, on the other hand ..." She laughed a little, then refocused on Harry. "And you think he'd be able to acquire this potion from vagabonds or any low class potion supplier?! He's getting it from a top hairstylist, you idiot! And that means the very best in the field has created it. And I'm sure the results will be fantastic."

"Whatever," Harry huffed, though inwardly he cringed at the thought that he had somehow hurt Remus, even though the werewolf wasn't even in the room to have overheard. "Come on, 'Mione, I already drank that eyesight potion last night. Now I don't need to wear my glasses anymore. Must I drink another potion in less then twenty-four hours? The first one tasted bitter and disgusting even. I'm not going to-"

"Bitter and disgusting?" sounded a new voice, making Harry jump. "You should try the Wolfsbane sometime. I'm sure that eyesight potion tastes like Nectar of the Gods in comparison."

Harry whirled to see Remus entering the suite with a wrapped box under his arm. Hermione looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm not drinking that potion ..." Harry began.

"Yes," said Hermione firmly. "You. Are. And that's final."

"So what in Merlin's name is going on here?" said Remus. He set his parcel down on the sitting room table, and surveyed them. Harry was willing to bet that it contained the hair potion. His assumption proved correct when he caught a glimpse of the name of the famous Wizarding hair salon in Diagon Alley on the paper wrapping. "What's all the yelling about? I could even hear you practically all the way to the rooftop."

"Shut it, Remus. Not everyone has your enhanced hearing, you know. Harry here is being thick-headed. I can't convince him to grow out his hair even a few inches," seethed Hermione. Her eyes never left Harry even when Remus had entered the room. Harry, however, was unfazed with her glares; in fact, he was glaring right back at her. He absolutely refused to drink another disgusting potion, and a hair growing potion at that! Everything in his expression and posture screamed stubborn. And if the rest in the room was not caught up in this argument, he might have realized how childish he looked.

Remus raised an eyebrow. "Really, Harry. What's wrong with growing your hair a few inches longer?" he asked in a puzzled tone. "Does the idea bother you?"

Harry scowled. "How could it not! I mean… we are not even going to the salon here. First I have to drink this potion. When it's long, then what? Drink another potion? Hermione doesn't even know how to style it!"

Remus frowned. "Who said we are not going to the salon?" he asked.

"We _are_ going?" asked Harry shocked. "And here I thought someone was planning on trying to do it all herself," said Harry mockingly with a glare at Hermione.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Of course we are going. Like you so tactfully put it, I don't even know how to style hair. So all we are going to do here is to grow out your hair so that when we get to the salon, we can ask them to style it in the best way possible. And while we are at it, I'm going to do my hair too."

Harry felt a little foolish as his outrage calmed down somewhat, but he certainly couldn't admit to it. "That's another thing, 'Mione. What style is it that you have in mind for me? My hair has always been like this. So I don't know any style that would suit me. So how does growing it long change that? I have never gotten my hair cut or styled before. For all we know, it can still be unruly even if it's long."

Hemione seemed to actually be pondering this. She didn't know that Harry had never had his hair cut. Not that the Dursleys were ever generous towards their nephew but to never get his hair cut? Then how had he maintained his hair length?

"Well…" said Hermione slowly. "… You can either grow your hair very long until it's below shoulder length, like Remus is going to do, or you can shorten it to chin length and maybe have it layered…"

Harry tilted his head aside and stared incredulously at Remus. "You're going to let your hair grow that long?"

Remus blushed. "Yes, I am." He cleared his throat before continuing. "I've always wanted to try my hair long. I couldn't risk it before - when you're always on the move, you have to be practical. Couldn't have it too short, either, though, as I couldn't afford constant trims to keep it neat, and I don't have the knack for cutting it myself. I have fairly straight hair. So managing it won't be a problem. I can always tie it back if it gets in my eyes too much. Plus, I'll be shortening the bangs until they're just a little below the eye. I think I've had enough of the shaggy look for a while."

Harry had to disagree. Privately, he'd rather always liked the shaggy, ruffled hair Remus wore so casually, the hair curling slightly on his neck and below and around his ears . He'd often overheard girls in his year commenting on how sexy they thought Professor Lupin's hair was, despite - or maybe because of - the silver mixed within the light brown. He was none too sure that long hair would suit his former teacher. But then again, who was he to judge? And he didn't dare to say his thoughts out loud; after all, Remus did say that he'd always wanted his hair long. So why not let him try it now that he was free to make such choices? But then, Harry snickered, if Remus really did go with that hairstyle, he may end up totally looking like a girl. Only girls, he thought, would wear hair with bangs at that length. He guessed, though, that the proof would be in the seeing.

"By the way, what were you doing on the rooftop, Moony?" asked Harry, trying to chase the images he'd conjured out of his head.

"Delivering letters with Hedwig," was Remus' simple reply.

Harry frowned. "Why are you doing it all the way up there when you could just do it here? We each have a balcony outside our rooms."

Remus shrugged. "I needed some fresh air. I've always had a bit of a difficult time if I'm confined in close quarters for too long a time. Perhaps it's the wolf in me." He grinned a little, though Harry could see that the grin came with some effort. "And the view from the rooftop is lovely. Plus, you and Hermione have been going on arguing about your hair length since last night. How am I to concentrate on writing formal and informal letters…"

"Writing formal letters on the rooftop?"

"I've learned to be able to write nearly anywhere." He looked at them pointedly. "Except right here, apparently. But I had completed the formal letters beforehand. So all that was left was just writing my informal ones. Plus, the owl that was carrying the package I was expecting was a little energetic so it might have caused a ruckus in the suite," he explained. "I didn't feel it was a good idea to allow other hotel guests to become suspicious of our less-than-mundane activities."

Speaking of packages ...

Harry turned around just in time to find Hermione opening a bottle of potion. The bottle itself was small and round and the liquid was deep blue in color. Hermione put the potion aside and took out another potion in a similar bottle but containing yellowish liquid. After reading the inscriptions, Hermione picked up both potions and proceeded towards Harry. Harry backed away in horror. From that gleam in her eyes, Harry had a very good guess about what was going to happen next. Harry said to her in a horrified tone, "No way."

Remus laughed watching Harry back away from Hermione. He hated to say it, but there was no way Harry would be able to run out on this one. Hermione determined was a force to be reckoned with. "You may as well give it up, Harry. Hermione won and we all know it. Let's just hurry up and drink it. Then we can have breakfast before heading for the salon nearby," said Remus, as he turned and began to open his own bottle of potion. He toasted Harry with it and then tossed it back, drinking it down in one gulp. After grimacing at the taste, and after allowing his hair to grow to a certain length, he drank the second potion to stop the rapid growth.

Harry looked at his left and right for any means of escape but unfortunately for him, Hermione was already standing right in front of him and shoved the bottle into his hand. Harry took a deep breath before he drank it down.

_Well…_ thought Harry. _Here goes nothing._ And he drank the potion.

* * *

_This is the first and hopefully last time I'm going to a Muggle salon! I'll stick to a Wizarding salon next time, thank you very much. Surely magic would make it less an ordeal!_

Harry, Hermione, and Remus exited the salon shop at around teatime. That had been the longest and the most tiresome thing Harry felt he had ever done in all his life, including revising for exams. First, all three of them had to have their hair washed before it could be cut and styled. It had taken some time for Hermione and the stylist to decide what style was best for Harry. But much to Harry's annoyance, both Hermione and the stylist refused to tell him what his style was going to be and wouldn't let him see it until they were completely done. And for some odd reason, Harry had to get his hair steamed. Not that he was the only one. Hermione had to do the same, and hers took three times longer than Harry's did, which made Harry smirk a little bit. The specialist had said that because her hair was so bushy, it took longer just to soften it. What Harry didn't understand was why he had to sit under the steamer and steam when he had already drunk several bottles of hair potion which consisted of a hair growth, hair softener, and hair controllable and manageable potion. So why did he have to go through this softening of the hair? Again?

While he was sitting under the steamer, Harry took a peek at Remus. He was jealous of him because Remus hadn't had to go through all the same horrendously long treatment, his hair being deemed naturally soft enough, so that in the end, he had been the first to be finished with his new hairstyle. Surprisingly, Remus' new style suited him well. Harry had to admit that the greater length had ended up being quite becoming on his former professor. With longer hair, holding no more streaks of silver or flecks of grey, that reached just below his shoulder, and thick brown strands of hair long enough to cover his eyes and slightly touching his cheek, he suddenly looked younger than his age, and very handsome and boyish. With his casual and well-fitted Muggle outfit that showed off his fit and lean lines, the new Remus looked like someone who was full of life. Someone who wasn't touched by the curse of the moon. An air of mischief clung to him and danced in his amber eyes, and Harry could glimpse a hint of the young Marauder who had been fast friends with James Potter and Sirius Black in his youth, as well as a hint of the man Remus would have become if he hadn't been afflicted with his lycanthropy. The thought made him sad for a moment as he was lost in what-might-have-beens.

Remus must have felt eyes watching him, for he looked up from the magazine he was reading and winked at Harry. Harry rolled his eyes and suppressed a grin. But damn how he wished he was as finished as Remus! By now, he would do anything, ANYTHING just to get this thing to hurry up and be done so he could get out of there. He turned and looked at Hermione beside him. His jaw went slack and he gasped when he saw that Hermione was dozing off.

"Hermione," Harry called her gently, poking her awake. "Hermione…." Hermione groaned and tried to swat Harry's hand away from poking her but didn't open her eyes. "Harry, quit poking me, would you?"

"How can you be dozing off under this steam?" asked Harry incredulously.

"I'm not dozing off. Just resting."

"Yeah, but how do you do it? I've tried that and tried to read the magazines but was unsuccessful since both actions only give me a big headache. And this vapour is making it difficult to breathe."

"This is your first time, Harry. You're just not used to it. Just don't stick your head too deep in the steamer."

Harry snorted. "I've tried that but the workers here keep pushing it back down."

"That's because you push it up too high, Harry. Just be patient a little longer."

Before Harry could retort, the stylist appeared and told him that he was done steaming. As Harry was getting up in relief to wash his hair, again, Hermione smirked at him and said, "See! Now you're done steaming."

_No, I'm not_, Harry thought, glaring at her. _Well, maybe I am._ "Yeah, but this hair makeover is far from done."

"Oh, don't worry so much. You will thank me when all this is over. In the meantime, take it as a learning experience."

Harry rolled his eyes again. "Yeah, yeah, yeah."

Once the specialist declared that he was all done, Harry immediately jumped out of his seat with relief. When he looked himself over in the mirror, his eyes went wide and he nearly gasped at what he saw.

His new hairstyle was actually very decent. His hair was layered and the length was barely touching his shoulders. His bangs were as long as Remus', and Harry was thankful for that because they covered his damned scar whenever he wanted. But when parted, the rich black hair framed his face nicely. He raised his hand and touched his hair. With all the hair serum that they used on him, his hair felt silky and soft. Without his glasses, his eyes seemed greener than usual. All in all, he looked quite different. Not only did he rather like his new look, it would serve as an effective disguise should anyone in the Wizarding world run across them.

It took another forty-five minutes for Hermione to be finished with hers. So in the meantime, Harry and Remus went to a nearby bookstore (one that carried books in foreign languages, including English) to check up on a few things (Remus) and to kill time (Harry). They returned to the salon with five minutes to spare. When Hermione was done, neither Harry nor Remus could stop staring. Now that her hair wasn't bushy, Hermione looked extremely pretty. Her hair was still curly, but it was a soft curl and it was also sleek and shiny. She hadn't cut much of the length of her hair but only trimmed it so her hair flowed softly behind her back and rested a few inches above her hips. Harry was somehow reminded about the Yule Ball, where he remembered seeing Hermione with a similar style but instead of the hair being let down, it was tied in elegant knots.

"You look very beautiful, Hermione," complimented Remus with a short, gentlemanly bow.

Hermione flashed him one of her smiles with a blush on her cheeks. "Thank you, Remus. The two of you have nothing to complain about yourselves."

Remus smiled. "It is rather nice to be able to let go of the shabby look, I must confess."

They left the shop shortly after paying for their hair treatments. Although Harry was pleased with his new look, he felt he'd never been so happy to leave a shop in his life.

* * *

"Hey, Moony. You up?" asked Harry later that night, knocking softly on Remus' door. He was standing outside Remus's room wanting to see if Remus had gone to bed yet. He still had things that he needed to know.

"One moment," answered Remus from inside. A few seconds later, the door opened and Remus invited Harry in. Harry strolled in and saw that Remus' room was a little messy. Well… really only the table and desk were strewn with papers and books. And Harry found that he was very intrigued to know what they were all about.

"Gods, Moony. What are you doing in here? It looks like a hurricane has paid you a visit," he teased, his eyes amused.

"Ha, ha," said Remus. "Very funny, cub. But since you are so obviously curious, I was just receiving a letter from my business associate saying he would like to meet me tomorrow."

"Which business associate? I thought you only had one?" asked Harry, curious and still half teasing.

"The one I was supposed to meet here in Japan, of course. The very same one that I was delivering a letter to this morning. And no, Harry, I have more than one associate."

"That was a fast response," he said, edging a little closer so he could glance at the work on the table. "So he lives here in Tokyo?"

"Not exactly. But he has business and an office here." Remus sat down in his chair, and twisted the desk lamp around so that the light was less glaring in their eyes. "So is there anything you wanted to talk to me about?"

Harry cleared his throat. "Actually, I ... yes" He drew a breath. "Now that we are in Japan and have settled in somewhat, I was wondering ... when I could start my training?"

Remus seemed to be deep in thought. In all actuality, he hadn't started with anything because he couldn't do anything serious until he'd met up his friend tomorrow. But they were certain things that he could do in the meantime. "Well, Harry, I haven't finished arranging a suitable schedule or place just yet. It's partially what I've been working on. However, in the meantime, you could start by exercising so that you can build up your stamina and…" Remus poked Harry gently in the ribs. "add a little muscle to that skinny figure of yours. For now, I want you to read this." Remus rose and crossed to his table to pick up a book and hand it to Harry. Harry read the title of the book and stared at Remus in confusion. "Meditation?" Harry asked. "Why do I need to learn meditation?"

"Well, amongst other reasons," Remus said mildly, "I've always found it to be an immensely powerful tool when one needs to be centred and focused. Extremely useful when you lead a rather stressful life." He smiled gently. "I know you were forced to learn Occulomency with Professor Snape. And since he had a grudge against you, or more precisely, against your dad and the rest of us, I can just imagine how it all turned out."

Harry felt the blood rush to his cheeks. But he didn't know why. There was nothing for him to be ashamed about. Maybe just thinking of Snape got him angry. Yeah, that was probably it. He was angry, with Snape! "Yeah, well," he bit out, "he isn't one of my most favourite people either. That idiot just asked me to clear my head but didn't tell me how."

"And that is where this book comes in. You see, cub, this book will teach you how to meditate, and meditating is a way to clear your mind. Here in Asia, this is the method they use most to clear their minds. I recommend that you read the book thoroughly and understand the concept before you try the techniques out."

"Is it really that simple?" asked Harry skeptically.

"Trust me, Harry. Meditating is the simplest thing you're going to learn that doesn't require memorizing spells. However, it is easier said than done. For most people, mastery of true mediation skills takes years, even a lifetime. But I believe even the basic rudiments will be of great benefit to you. And speaking of spells… we will go through everything that you have learned every night from here on out and I will personally tutor you. I'll offer the same to Hermione, if she so wishes."

Harry chuckled. "You know, Moony, that I'd been secretly teaching some DADA last year, where we practiced spells and taught those who wished to learn how to do defense since we had a complete bitch for a teacher in the subject last year." He glanced at Remus from the corner of his eye. "Of course, I know you know about Umbridge only all too well, what with her anti-werewolf legislation and bigotry and all. We learned a lot more without her. So really, I doubt I will need help much in that area." Remus raised an eyebrow and looked at him but didn't say anything. "But I will take up your offer anyway. God knows I need all the help I can get and the extra practice will be good. As for Hermione, I believe she will end up helping you teach me instead of learning it with me. After all, it was her suggestion in the first place that I set up a secret study group and become the leader."

Remus smiled. "Cheeky little brat. You'll be surprised how Hermione can be when it comes to knowledge. But even she is not a fully-trained wizard, not yet. And you did better than she did in Defense Against the Dark Arts." He seemed to hesitate for a moment. which Harry picked up on.

"What is it?"

"Well, I don't want to, er, burst your bubble, but as much talent and skill as you have ... " Remus looked up and met Harry's gaze directly. "It's important to not get too cocky, Harry. The first thing we have to realize is how much we don't know. There's always more to learn, yes, even for me. And what we're speaking of is truly advanced magic, with powerful and intricate spells that will be very challenging to master. Do not forget whom we are fighting here. Voldemort has far more knowledge and experience than what any sixth year student could possibly have, no matter how bright or how good."

Harry swallowed. He suddenly realized how arrogant his last statement had been. He remembered just how much he could learn from Remus, who had more years of training and education than he had, and far many more years experience fighting Dark creatures and the Dark Arts in the field, more than most Aurors. "Right. Sorry."

Remus smiled kindly. "You are a prodigy, Harry, and that gives me great confidence that we can do this accelerated training with great success. And from what I heard, you were a very good teacher and leader. Like your father, Harry, you were born a leader."

Harry felt a blush on his cheeks. "Thanks, Remus. And speaking of leaders, I don't think I'm all that." His hands tightened. "Come on, Moony! Look at what happened at the Ministry. I nearly got all of us killed! Not to mention naively going headlong into trouble!" said Harry angrily. He was very much frustrated with himself when he thought back to his actions. Really, he was so naïve to have believed such manipulation. He should have known better, should have trusted that Sirius could take care of himself.

Remus sighed tiredly. And mumbled more to himself than to Harry. "Guilt won't bring him back. And he wouldn't want you to live in guilt anyway. He would far prefer you to try to live a happy life."

_The same goes for you, too_, thought Harry, watching Remus' face.

"But, Remus…" began Harry, but then he changed his mind. "Never mind. It's pointless to argue with you."

"I don't know if that is a good thing or not," Remus said with a quirk of his lips. "Is that all, Harry? If there is nothing else, I very much would like to go to bed. I'm ready to drop right off, here and now." Remus did indeed look drawn and exhausted, and Harry wondered suddenly at what point he was in his lunar cycle.

As if on cue, Harry yawned widely. "You're right. Good night, Remus."

"'Night, Harry. Sweet dreams."

* * *

"Yu-chan! Sho-chan!" called Jennifer from the living room. "Can you both come to the living room for a second?"

Both said persons entered the room.

"You called us, Mom?" asked Yuri.

Jennifer put her hands on her hips and said, "Call me mama, Yu-chan."

Both Yuri and Shori sweatdropped. "Yes, yes. But why did you call us?" asked Shori.

"Bob called," explained Jennifer. "He wants to meet with me tomorrow. I want you both to accompany me."

Yuri frowned. "Why do you want us to accompany you? Can't you go by yourself?"

Jennifer glared at Yuri. "Don't ask questions. Just follow me tomorrow."

Yuri sighed. "Okay, okay, I'll go." But at the same time, Shori said, "I can't."

Both Yuri and Jennifer stared at him. "Why not?" asked Yuri. His eyes glared accusingly at Shori for leaving him alone with their mother the next day.

Shori took out his cell phone and showed Yuri Bob's message. "Because I'll be with him the whole morning. I'll just meet you both there," said Shori sweetly.

Yuri's glare doubled in its intensity and Shori was looking anywhere but at his brother. "I hope what you just showed me is genuine," said Yuri softly, whispering to his brother's ears. "If I ever find out that it was just a scam to get out of hanging with Mom, you'll be dead before you can even become the official Maou of Earth." He grinned an evil grin that promised death. Shori's eyes widened at that. He had no doubt that Yuri meant what he said, metaphorically, at least. But still… He shuddered.

Jennifer patted Yuri on the shoulder. "Now, now, Yu-chan. Don't be rude to your brother. Shori is Bob's successor so it shouldn't be a surprise if he is going to be spending time with Bob more often."

Yuri rolled his eyes. Trust his mom to look at things positively. "Well, if there is nothing else, I'm going up to my room. I'm in the middle of teaching Wolfram how to play the PS 2."

Shori snorted at that. He doubted very much that Wolfram could grasp how to understand it, let alone play it. Conrad? Maybe. But not Wolfram. Yuri would be lucky if his game system came out of the lesson in one piece. "Yeah, good luck with that. Call me when dinner is ready," said Shori. Then, he followed Yuri out of the room and went upstairs.

* * *

"Why didn't you tell me last night that we had to follow you, Moony?" whined Harry.

Harry was very grumpy as he walked the streets of Tokyo with Remus and Hermione. It was bad enough that a certain werewolf had decided to withhold certain information like him having to accompany Remus on this outing because the business associate wanted to meet him. But that wasn't what made Harry grumpy in the first place. What made Harry irritable was the fact that he had had an ice cold cup of water dumped on him as a wake up call that morning. Harry growled at Hermione. Couldn't she have been a little nicer with him and use other, less harsh, means of waking him up?

"I can't keep tabs on everything, Harry," Remus was now saying. "Plus, we were both tired. I doubt you would have listened to much more of what I told you. Did you even hear everything I said last night?"

"Um, half-heartedly."

"See what I mean?"

Harry sighed. "Okay, fine. But I did listen to the most important details."

"Important details?" asked Hermione, curious. "What were you guys talking about?" Then Hermione saw something in one of the windows of a shop they were passing and Hermione stopped dead in her tracks.

"Just stuff about my training," said Harry nonchalantly, unaware that Hermione had stopped walking. "That was the idea of me following Remus out here in the first place, after all. I'm itching to get started. There's loads to learn and so little time to do it in."

Remus sighed. How typical of Harry. He kept walking while talking and he hadn't even realized that Hermione wasn't listening and was gazing at this particular store across the street. Remus was about to get Harry's attention when Hermione beat him to it and tugged on both Harry's and his sleeves.

Harry turned his head and looked at Hermione in curiosity. And nearly had to step back when he saw that Hermione was giving him the cutest pout ever. With her hair tied into a loose bun, and wearing a knee length dress that was pale yellow in color, Hermione looked innocently cute. Harry began to sweat. What had he done that caused Hermione to give him that look?

"Hermione," said Harry nervously. "You want something, don't you?"

"What makes you think I want anything?" asked Hermione, smilling coyly.

"I dunno. Maybe because you have this most adorable look that says "I want something" on her face."

Remus laughed into one hand. He turned away from Harry and Hermione so that they wouldn't see how amused he was. But it was all in vain since his shoulders were shaking.

"Ha, ha. Laugh it up, Moony," said Harry, secretly delighted to see Remus in such a rare, light-hearted mood. "You're not the one on the receiving end of her pout."

"Well," said Remus, wiping away his tears. "I've been at the receiving end of your mother's, Cub. Trust me when I say that Lily immediately got her way with everything the moment she pouted. Needless to say, she was a holy terror for James."

"That's nice," said Harry a little wistfully. "But how is that helping me now?"

"I'm still here, you know," said Hermione. She was glaring at both Harry and Remus for ignoring her.

And they still ignored her. "It means, when a woman is like that, we men have little or no chance of escaping. Best to get her whatever she wants, within reason, of course, or face her wrath," whispered Remus to Harry.

Harry gulped. "Gee, Moony. Thanks a bunch."

Then turning back to Hermione, he drew a breath and said, "Okay, Hermione. What do you want?" Then he looked at his watch. "But better make it quick. We can't delay Remus from meeting his friend now, can we?"

Hermione didn't answer him with words. Instead, she took their hands, and dragged them over to a music store, where from what Harry could tell, they sold musical instruments.

"Hermione, what are we doing here?" asked Harry as he and Remus stood there in the middle of the store while Hermione was looking at the display of violins that they had.

"Just wanted to look at the violins here for a moment," said Hermione. Her eyes never left the violins on display, especially of a particular type.

Harry and Remus stared at each other. The moment Hermione had set foot inside this store, she was off in her own little world, looking at various instruments with glee and a deep longing that got both men puzzled. If they hadn't known any better, they would have thought that Hermione was really into music, especially the classical kind.

_But it can't be_, thought Harry. _Hermione likes modern music a lot! I've never seen her with any musical stuff, especially classical, except at the Yule Ball. And that was just the champions' opening dance. Maybe it's just a hobby of hers. _

"You play the violin, miss?" asked the Japanese shopkeeper, a man in his late fifties, in passably good English.

"Used to," said Hermione sadly. "Not anymore." Hermione straightened herself up and walked over to Harry and Remus. "Let's go," she said abruptly. "We don't want to keep your friend waiting, Remus." Then they left the store.

"Mione," called Harry. "Why did you stop playing the violin?" he asked.

Hermione bit her lip. "One of my cousins was a musician and a very promising one at that. He used to teach me how to play. I knew more about classical music and musical instruments by the time I was nine than nearly anything else. At one time, long before I got my Hogwarts letter, I even planned on enrolling in a music school," she explained.

Harry stayed silent, and exhanged a look with Remus. Neither interrupted, waiting for Hermione to continue. "But life as a musician is challenging. If you play too well, then you can get yourself a jealous enemy. That's what happened. A jealous enemy. A rival. My cousin was at his last year in his music school and every year they hosted an end-term concert. The winner would gain international fame. My cousin's performance was so good, that his rival began to plot his failure. And ... I guess their plot went too far and got out of hand."

"Murder?" asked Harry attentively.

Hermione smiled sadly. "No. At least not intentionally. They just wanted to hurt him a little so he couldn't participate in the next concert. But the thugs who did it ended up beating him to death."

For a moment there was silence.

"I'm very sorry to hear that, Hermione," said Remus softly, placing his hand on her shoulder. "That's a tragedy that no one should have had to endure. But that doesn't truly explain why you stopped playing yourself."

"I guess, after his death, I got scared. So I never played again."

Harry turned to Remus and whispered quietly in his ear, "Trauma?"

Remus just shrugged uncertainly. "Sounds like it could be," he whispered back.

The walked in silence for a few more minutes along the thronged sidewalks, ignoring the stares the locals gave the foreigners as they passed, before Remus suddenly said, "We're here."

Harry and Hermione both halted and looked up at the building in front of them.

_Oh joy._ Thought Harry boredly. _This is going to be a long day. _

As Remus and Hermione stepped throught the doors ahead of him, Harry walked silently behind them, wondering what he could do to get Hermione to play the violin again. It would be a shame to waste such talent, and he had no doubt that Hermione had been good. And even though Hermione was no longer aiming to become a violinist, Harry still thought that she could still be a great musician. And he had this feeling that he might need a good distraction in the near future. Guess he would simply have to hash out a scheme with Remus later. He just knew the werewolf would be in.

* * *

"Mom, we were supposed to meet Bob today. You didn't have to drag me here to help you while you shopped!" said Yuri heatedly. He really hated going out with his mom sometimes. "Why didn't you just ask Gwendal or Wolfram or maybe even Conrad to help you? He does whatever you ask of him, even housework! I bet he'd have been more than happy to help you out." Yuri gritted his teeth as he watched Jennifer rifle through another clothing rack. "And just where have my loyal retainers run off to anyway?"

Yuri couldn't believe his bad luck. The plan had supposedly been to accompany his mom to a meeting with Bob today. It was bad enough that he had to go alone with her. But when he'd woken up late that morning, all three of his faithful attendants were mysteriously missing! Then his mom had said she wanted to do a little shopping before meeting with Bob. Thus, Yuri had no choice but to follow. He really, really was going to kill Shori the first moment he got a chance.

"Call me mama, Yu-chan. And don't complain. It's not every day I get the chance to drag you out shopping with me anymore," said Jennifer nonchalantly. "And the others have gone out with Ken-chan. He said he had something interesting to show them. Conrad didn't sleep very much last night, I hear, and Ken-Chan, Gwendal-san, and Wolf-chan all seemed very eager to distract him until you can all resume his mission to search for his friend."

"Great," muttered Yuri, suppressing another tinge of worry for Conrad. "They all hared off to god knows where and I'm stuck doing stuff like shopping with my mother. If my subjects could see their Maou now! How embarrassing."

"I heard that, young man," said Jennifer tartly. "So you find doing stuff with me embarrassing, is that it?" she asked with a murderous gleam in her eye. Yuri gulped.

"No offence, Mom," he quickly said with his palms up and backing away from her. "But you tend to drag me around and try to persuade me to try on all sorts of degradingly cute and mushy stuff. Guys find that embarrassing. Generally."

"Oh, really…" said Jennifer, with a quirked eyebrow. She turned reluctantly away from the sidewalk sale and resumed walking, but not before looking slyly at Yuri. "Then I guess, with the amount of sex you've had with Wolf-chan, not to mention all the innuendo surrounding you and your 'loyal retainers', you don't find that the least bit embarrassing?"

"What?!" Yuri blurted out in disbelief. "Mom, we never did anything like that! And where did this all spring up from, anyway?" He glanced around worriedly and then toned down his voice and hissed softly, "And those matters are for behind closed doors, Mom. Not out in the open. Keep your voice down."

Jennifer rolled her eyes and huffed, ignoring her son's last sentence. "Oh, please… and as far as the first bit goes, with a gorgeous fiancé and sharing a bed since day one, don't tell me you're not tempted."

Yuri blushed deeply. There are times that he was so tempted to do wicked things and the way Wolfram slept or what he wore to bed was not helping, either. Thank Shinou that there was a certain threat hanging over his head that prevented him from doing all those things. Yuri was so embarrassed and so red right then that he looked like a ripe tomato. "Okay, maybe a little … but I wouldn't actually do such a thing. I mean, who knows what Gwendal would do to me if I deflowered his baby brother before the wedding?" Yuri shuddered. "Maybe he'd skin me alive, chop up my organs, and feed them to a vicious sand bear."

Jennifer looked at Yuri with interest. "He really would do that?"

"Mom, ever since a certain incident that happened a while ago in Shin Makoku which involved Conrad, he's been keeping an eye out for both his younger and baby brother like a mother hawk."

"Oh?" Jennifer's eyes now gleamed with curiosity. "Do I get to know what happened, Yu-chan?"

"Er…"

"I wouldn't want anything to happen to my dear Conrad either," said Jennifer too reasonably, "especially not while a guest in my house and in our world! I should know what went on so that I can better protect him too. Gwendal's not the only hawk around here, Yu-chan."

"Ah," Yuri looked frantically around, realizing he'd said too much. "Mom, I'm sorry, but… I don't want to talk about it. It's not really my business to tell. And besides, what's past is past. Let it be buried and forgotten."

Jennifer sighed in disappointment. "You really can be very stubborn, can't you? Just like your father. No matter how I try to pry answers from you, I will never get them in full."

Yuri grinned sheepishly. "I doubt that, Mom. You still make Shori nervous when you interrogate him. I doubt very much I'm all that different." Then Yuri looked at the building now in front of him and said in a too cheerful tone, "Oh, good. We're here."

* * *

"Ah, Mr. Lupin. It's very good to see you again."

The elevator had opened and as they stepped into the main reception area, Remus walked ahead and shook hands with a tall man that Harry guessed was in his late forties. Harry found it quite odd that he was wearing sunglasses indoors. Maybe his eyes had gotten infected, thought Harry. He looked every inch the successful business man. But Harry absentmindedly wondered, exactly what kind of business did he and Remus do?

There was another in the room. Harry guessed that the guy might be the man's assistant since he appeared to be fairly young, maybe around twenty years of age. He was of Japanese lineage, with black hair and eyes, wearing a pair of spectacles. And he was eyeing each and every one of Harry's party critically.

"Bob. Great to see you, too," said Remus cheerfully. "Business is booming, I gather." He glanced at the young man. "And who is this?" He asked, indicating the young man with a smile.

"This is Shori Shibuya," said Bob. "He is my successor. The one that I mentioned to you."

"A pleasure," said Remus, reaching out to firmly shake Shori's hand. Then he beckoned Harry and Hermione to come over.

"Bob. Allow me to introduce you to my ... nephew, Harry Potter," said Remus as he let his hands rest on Harry's shoulders. Harry jolted a little bit as he looked up at Remus, but Remus was already continuing the introductions. "And this," he waved gracefully at Hermione, "is Hermione Granger. She is Harry's best friend."

Bob looked at both youth in front of him. And his gaze lingered when he looked at Harry. Harry held his head high, even though he felt very uncomfortable under Bob's piercing eyes. For a man who wore sunglasses indoors, it felt like he was not wearing any and could see right through him.

Then Harry nearly gasped out loud. Was it just his imagination? Or did the man have this yellowish light seeming to shine from behind those dark glasses?

"Harry Potter," said Bob in his deep voice, drawing Harry's attention. "James and Lily's son?" he asked Remus.

"The one and only," said Remus adoringly. And Harry glared daggers at Remus. Why must he now suddenly turn soft and mushy?

Shori coughed to cover his smile. The exchange reminded him of someone he knew only too well. He wondered what time his mom and Yuri were going to be there.

Bob held out his hand. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Mr. Potter. I have heard so much about you from Lupin here and from your godfather."

Harry shook hands with him, not trying to hide his surprise. "My godfather?" asked Harry, as he watched Bob also shake hands with Hermione.

"Yes, your godfather," Bob said with a small smile. "I was also an acquaintance of your godfather, Sirius Black. Didn't you know?"

Harry turned and stared at Remus briefly before looking back at Bob. "Mo- Remus might have mentioned it in passing. It was very brief. I didn't have the chance to ask any more about it."

Remus inwardly rolled his eyes. Didn't have the chance, indeed. He had been the one who asked all sort of questions before coming here.

"I am most sorry to hear of his loss," Bob was saying gravely. "He was a good man. I understand how both you and Lupin are still in mourning."

Before any of them said anything further, there was a pinging sound as the elevator doors opened again. Then a young brunette woman stepped out, along with a boy who looked to be of Harry's and Hermione's age.

"Good Morning, Bob-san, Sho-chan," said the brunette-haired lady brightly.

Remus, who hadn't yet turned to look at the new arrivals, immediately spun around when he heard the voice. Who he saw made him gasp and his eyes went wide. "Jen… Jennifer?!"

The eyes of the woman whose name was apparently Jennifer also widened as she stared back at him, and she too gasped. "Remus!"

* * *

**AN.**

**Done another chapter. Whew…. I'm beat. I hate doing this chapter for some reason. Well, mainly because I have to do the hairstyle part. And I'm not that fond of seating under the steamers for a long duration of time either. Just thinking of it… (shudders)**

**Many thanks to Paxwolf and insaneone42 for proofing and for sharing and giving out ideas.**

**If there is still mistakes spotted. It's totally mine.**

**If you have any question, email me. And of course… I'm looking forward to your lovely reviews.**

**Elvina P.**


	8. Chapter 8

**"Healing Heart" **

Just some quick info before starting the chapter….

Bold is for quotation or remembering a certain speech.

Italics is for thoughts.

* * *

**Chapter 8 **

Alastor Moody grunted with irritation. The air was chilly that night and it was not helping matters in terms of his comfort. It was freezing him to death and the area where his leg stump joined to his prosthetic had become terribly itchy. He hated to do baby-sitting during times like these.

So all he could do was warm himself with a Warming Charm and tighten his cloak closer around his person as he kept up his watch on Number Four. As of late, from the reports he had received from the others whoshared this duty, Moody felt like there was something not right. For starters, the routine of Harry's chores, particularly the gardening, were nearly identical, day in and day out. Secondly, the young Potter seemed somewhat too mild and obedient in recent days. He was now always doing the things his aunt asked him to do without question. That couldn't be right. Last summer, he had nearly blown up the whole house in his rage for not getting the answers that he so desperately wanted. So what was making this summer any different?

The lights, which belonged to the bedroom of Harry Potter, suddenly switched on. And Moody could see the boy clearly from where he stood. Both his normal and his magical eye were watching the boy carefully. As he observed the boy preparing for bed, Moody closely focused his magical eye on him. He felt that something was definitely not right the moment he took over the watch. Then, the Potter boy turned and looked out the window.

"Bloody Hell!" cursed Moody in shock, utterly alarmed by what his magical eye was detecting as well as his normal eye. Because from what he could now clearly see, the boy's eyes were different. His eyes had suddenly flashed in the streetlamps blankly. There were no irises, no slits, nada, zilch. They were simply plain white.

Moody immediately cast a spell to check the boy's aura and he turned pale at the results. He immediately apparated out to inform Dumbledore of this grave news. The eyes that he saw were no ordinary human eyes. And the Aura Spell just proved it. That person in the house wasn't Harry Potter at all.

It was instead, a magically constructed dummy.

Meanwhile, Dummy 'Harry' did what he always did as per his master's orders: pretend like nothing was out of the ordinary. The dummy 'Harry' went to the bed and lay down, and acted as if he was fast asleep until the morning came. From what was seen today, he would be discovered shortly. His eyes had already changed. And soon… he would come to an end.

* * *

Back in Japan, the real Harry Potter stood beside the dummy's clever creator, and watched the proceedings with interest.

"Jennifer… w-what are you doing here?" Remus was asking, obviously shocked as he stared at the petite and lovely woman across from him.

"I could ask you the same thing!" exclaimed Jennifer breathlessly. That said, she flung herself directly at Remus and wrapped him in a bone-crushing hug. "Remus! Oh my god!"

Remus staggered slightly under her onslaught and then returned her hug wholeheartedly. He was very glad to know that at least one of his old friends was happy and safe. "Jennifer ..."

Meanwhile, Harry was eyeing the boy that had come in with the woman. He was average in height, was lean, and a little built. He appeared to be close to his own age… maybe a year older than himself. He had black hair as well as eyes, which were slighly rounder and larger than the Japanese norm. Harry guessed that this boy was related to the young assistant they had just met in Bob's office since they bore a distinct family resemblance to each other. At the moment, the boy had his attention fixed squarely on Remus as the werewolf stood entangled in the woman's embrace.

"Er… Mom, do the two of you know each other?" now asked the boy, dark eyes alight with curiosity.

Jennifer and Remus released each other with a little laugh and turned back to the other people in the room. "Yes, dear, as of matter of fact, we do. This is the very man I've been telling you about…" Yuri rolled his eyes. _More like squealing about, you mean._ "This is my old and dear friend, Remus Lupin, from England. Remus, this is my youngest son, Yuri." The man in question smiled and stepped forward to shake hands warmly with Yuri, who had to crane his neck a little to gaze up into his warm amber eyes. There seemed to be something ... different about him, though Yuri couldn't quite put his finger on it. But he could sense an aura of power as he shook hands with the man. "Remus and I were best friends back when we were both teenagers," continued Jennifer. She couldn't seem to contain her grin, and leaned forward to touch Remus on the arm as if to assure herself that he was really there in the room with them.

"How do you do?" Remus asked Yuri politely, and then Yuri saw a hint of mischief and delight dance in his eyes. "I'm most honoured to meet any child of Jennifer-of-the-beach! Though the stories she used to tell of her future children certainly don't do you justice!" He smiled, and Yuri couldn't help but answer that smile.

Shori had moved forward and seemed to be sizing the stranger up. Remus appeared to sense this and turned immediately towards him, before holding out his hand again. Shori took it cautiously.

"And this is my eldest, Shori," Jennifer said with a huge, proud smile. "He's Bob's ... well, he's practically his apprenctice now!"

"Hello," Remus said, and raised his brow. "Congratulations."

"Thank you," Shori said, a little stiffly.

Then Jennifer tore her gaze away from Remus long enough to see that he was not there alone. "Oh! And who is this, Remus?"

Remus smiled again, though this time Yuri could see a slight hint of sadness in the smile.

"This, Jennifer, is James and Lily's son." His mom's expression changed a bit too as she breathed out a soft 'oh', and she looked at the green-eyed boy more closely. "And therefore, he's pretty much family to me." Remus reached out to place a one-armed hug around the boy's shoulders. "This is Harry."

The boy swallowed a little. "Hi," he said, rather cautiously.

Remu turned to the girl beside Harry and indicated her gently. "And this is Hermione Granger, my former student and Harry's closest friend."

"I'm very pleased to make your acquaintance," the girl with intelligent eyes responded formally, as Remus turned to her and Harry.

"Harry, Hermione, meet Miko Shibuya, also known as Jennifer, a dear friend to all of us Marauders from back in the day."

Jennifer moved forwards to shake hands with Harry and Hermione, but her eyes lingered on Harry. But he didn't feel it was in a bad way. Her eyes warmed over when she looked at him. Then she suddenly dropped her handshake and gave Harry a hug, which Harry stiffened at but Jennifer didn't seem to notice.

She brushed at her eyes a little. James was right in his letter all those years ago. Harry did look just like his father but with Lily's brilliant emerald eyes. Oh, how she missed them. "I'm very pleased to meet you both, and call me Jennifer," she said after realizing Harry was made a little uncomfortable from her hug. "As you probably already heard, this is my youngest son, Yuri. And I'm sure you've already being introduced to my eldest, Shori."

While Remus and Jennifer were busy with their little introductions that quickly evolved into a full-blown chat immediately after, Harry found himself standing side by side with Hermione, his hand intertwined with hers, looking a little warily at the younger son ... Yuri, was it? He was nervous and getting uncomfortable for some reason. And he was growing more confused by the minute. Why had he been dragged here? Clearly Remus had some business here and so did this Jennifer, but what about Harry? Why did this powerful businessman, Bob, want to meet him in the first place?

While Harry was busy with his thoughts, he didn't realize that Yuri was discreetly taking looks at him from time to time. Yuri could have sworn that he had seen this Harry somewhere before but he couldn't quite place where. Try as he might, his memory refused to cooperate.

"Are you uncomfortable, Mr.Potter?" asked Bob so suddenly that if Harry hadn't been holding Hermione's hand, he would have jumped a foot.

"Not really," said Harry. "I'm alright, thanks." He took a deep breath, trying to calm his wildly beating heart. "But I am wondering why I was brought here. Moony… I mean, Remus, mentioned that you wanted to see me."

"That I did," said Bob. "I was told that you are interested in doing some training beyond your regular curricular studies. Did you have any particular field in mind?"

Harry frowned and looked at Bob in confusion. "I'm not quite sure, exactly. It was Remus who told me that I needed additional training. But I'm not really sure in what field."

Bob looked at Harry as if trying to judge whether or not he was telling the truth.

Shori and Yuri, who were conversing quietly in hushed tones, raised their eyebrows at that in puzzlement. What had Bob meant by that? What training? And what had been Harry's last name again?

"I was hoping I could discuss that matter with you, Bob, if you have the time," said Remus now, who moved back over with Jennifer still glued to his side. "But I'm afraid our discussion will only bore these young people. Is there anything here that could occupy them while we're at it?"

"How about a tour?" suggested Jennifer. "My son, Yuri, can show them around the building. And if they're interested, he can also show them the park outside."

"That sounds brilliant. What do you think, Harry? Hermione?" asked Remus of the two of them.

"I think it's a splendid idea," said Hermione. Harry nodded in agreement. "If Mr. Shibuya doesn't mind."

"It's Yuri," interjected Yuri. Then more politely he said, "Please just call me Yuri. Mr. Shibuya makes me sound like my dad." He looked at Remus. "And I don't mind showing them around the building as well as the park, Mr. Lupin."

"Excellent!" exclaimed Remus. And then he smiled. "And it's just Remus, Yuri. Your Mum and I are too ancient of friends for any formality." Yuri grinned back. The man knew how to put people at ease, that was for sure. "Then run along, all of you, and have fun. I'm afraid we have much more dull matters to discuss here." He pulled a face and Harry surprised him by letting out a laugh.

Bob was whispering something to Shori's ear. He nodded once, and then he excused himself to do as he was apparently told to do.

"Right," said Yuri. "Come on, guys. I'll show you around. No point waiting here and be bored out of our trees by their boring old grown up discussion, right?" _Though I wonder what it's all about? It's probably going to be anything _but_ boring, I bet, with these guys. _Yuri then headed for the door with a wave. Hermione followed suit. Harry paused and raised an eyebrow at Remus, but he followed the other two out after Remus gave him a reassuring nod. Remus would tell him about the contents of the meeting later.

Once the door was closed behind them, Bob turned to Remus. "So that's James Potter's son," he said gravely.

Remus nodded his head, equally serious now. "Yes, Bob, he is. The one and only."

"I see."

Bob nodded and then invited Remus and Jennifer to sit in front of him before he got down to business. "Well, Remus. Spell it out ... so to speak." He hadn't been able to resist the pun, and Remus answered with a faint smile. "What sort of training is it that you want Harry to undertake that you cannot just teach him yourself? As I understand it, you are quite a gifted and accomplished master in your own fields." He was intrigued to see a light blush grace Remus' cheeks. "What exactly do you need _me_ to help you with?"

Remus cleared his throat. "Well. To be truthful, I'm not entirely certain about the details of that yet myself." He straightened, his expression more solemn. "You see, there are many types of education and knowledge about how the Muggle world operates that Harry lacks. And for someone of the Potters… that could potentially prove a huge problem."

"So you want to what, exactly?" asked Jennifer, putting down her tea cup.

"Well, I suppose I was hoping that perhaps Bob could provide Harry some pointers on how to run or manage a business. Such skills could prove quite useful in times to come, as they can be applied to many areas with which he'll need to deal in the very near future." He nodded to himself thoughtfully. "It's certainly an area over which I have no expertise." He smiled a little self-consciously. "That, and I was hoping that you, Bob, could either recommend or help me find - and hire - the best instructor possible for Harry's physical training. Things that those of us in the Wizarding world don't have an extensive background in. I can certainly train him myself in advanced magic, but I fear he shall need even more defensive capabilities than that, and training in several areas can only benefit him. I was thinking of such areas as general fitness, Martial arts, fencing, and a few kinds of fighting techniques." Remus stopped short and tried to remember what else he could ask Bob to assist him with. "And do you think you can get Harry a membership into any sort of horseback-riding class or club while we're here in Japan?"

"Horseback-riding?" asked Bob. "You want Harry to learn how to ride a horse? Forgive me if I have certain facts wrong, but shouldn't such a thing come naturally? I didn't think the Wizarding World would need much help when learning how to control a horse."

"Harry was raised in a relatively normal environment that was entirely without magic," Remus answered. "And for eleven years, he knew nothing of his true nature, nor was he even aware of the existence of the Wizarding World, or magic. He can certainly ride a broom with great finesse, but has never even been astride a horse. He should know how to ride both expertly and regally."

"Regally, Remus?" asked Jennifer. "My, my, what are you planning on doing with him? Turn him into a proud aristocrat?" she teased.

A slow smile formed on Remus' face. "Maybe…"

Bob was stroking his chin in thought. "I can understand the need for fitness and the fighting arts, Remus, but I'm still confused about the learning to ride a horse thing," he said after a moment. "Doesn't your world focus more on broomsticks and… whatever those other means of transportation are called…"

"Apparation," said Remus firmly. "And Flooing."

"Yes. Those. Don't they focus more on those than means like automobiles and old-fashioned equines for transport?"

"Call it a necessity," Remus said, a mysterious look in his eye. "I'm no aristocrat myself, of course, but it's my understanding that all those of noble or wealthy background need to learn fencing and horseback-riding. And such skills will invariably aid him in his chances for survival. I ... I have a very strong feeling he needs to learn these."

"I don't know, Remus," said Jennifer softly. "I think you are pushing Harry way too hard. All of this training will stress him out before the summer's even over."

"But I have to…" said Remus desperately, rising to his feet with a jerk. "Harry needs to survive this stupid conflict he's embroiled in. He needs to!"

"And I never said he didn't," said Jennifer, looking slightly startled. "All I'm saying is all this extra training at once is going to be very difficult for him to handle. Focus on the more important tasks first which ensure his survival, like fighting and fitness. The rest, like horseback-riding and business skills and ethics, could always come later."

Remus sank back down to his chair. Then he sighed and buried his face in his hands. "You're right. What was I thinking? It's far more important for Harry to learn how to defend himself, first and foremost."

Jennifer flashed Remus a kind smile, though Bob didn't miss the flash of concern too. "What were you thinking? Why, of how best to protect him, of course." Her eyes softened. "He means a great deal to you, Remus. That much is very obvious." She covered his slightly trembling hand with her own and he turned his haunted gaze back to her. "You've lost so much, Remus ... and you're doing everything you can to keep him safe. And you're being awfully hard on yourself while you try to manage this, all on your own." She tighened her grip. "But you don't need to bear this burden all alone, Remus. Not anymore." She then leaned forward and enfolded him in a tight hug, and he allowed it for a moment before he straightened his back and his expression, the strength in him apparent once again as he gave her a grateful smile. She returned it before seating herself back comfortably in her chair. "Well… I suppose that settles it then. One day at a time, okay, Remus? You always did try to take on too much, all at once." She laughed lightly at his look of chagrin and then turned to Bob. "Now, I would really like to know why you have called _me_ here, Bob. Is there anything I can do for you?"

"My dear Jennifer. You already have," Bob simply said.

Jennifer stared blankly back at Bob. "Huh? What did I do?"

"You are already giving advice regarding Harry's well-being. That was the point of you coming here today."

"Point of coming?..." Jennifer blinked. "Forgive me, Bob. But that doesn't explain it at all."

Bob turned to Remus and motioned for him to approach closer. "Would you mind if I told Jennifer everything regarding Harry's betrayal?" whispered Bob to him.

Remus looked at Bob in suspicion before he said, "I don't know, Bob. That's really for Harry to decide." He hesitated, and cast a glance back at Jennifer. "But ... if you think it is for the best and Jennifer can really help, then ... I have no objection."

So they decided to tell Jennifer about everything that had recently happened to Harry, and Remus made sure that Jennifer understood the extent of the Weasleys' betrayal. Especially the one concerning Mrs. Weasley and what she used to mean to Harry. By the time they were finished telling the story, Remus had to seize both of Jennifer's arms in order to restrain her from taking the next available flight to England so she could murder the Weasley matriarch. It was a bit of an ordeal since she was downright livid and had nearly stormed out of the office then and there, and Remus didn't want to cause bodily harm since his werewolf-enhanced strength could quite easily bruise any delicate skin. So he opted for gentle persuasion instead.

"Jennifer, please! Calm down!" He pleaded. "Do you honestly think that you can go against her? She's a fully-trained witch… or have you forgotten that fact?"

"I don't care if she's a witch or not!" hissed Jennifer. "What right did she have to betray Harry like that? If Lily were alive, I don't think this Weasely woman'd be breathing right now."

"If Lily were alive," murmured Remus with a trace of pain on his face, "it's doubtful she would even look twice at Harry." He exerted a little bit of muscle and managed to pull Jennifer back from the threshold before she could get through the door. "And I would hate to think what James would have done."

"For what it's worth…" said Bob, as he watched Remus and Jennifer tense up and face him in unison. He suspected that the moment Jennifer blew up they'd each nearly forgotten that Bob was even present. And it seemed proven true by the looks of their faces. "I believe it's best if we let Harry deal with them in his own time. All you can do right now is support him in his time of need." Jennifer and Remus nodded slowly in agreement. Then they sat back down, Jennifer with an aggravated thump and Remus more gingerly.

"Bob, what exactly did you ask Jennifer to do for Harry?" asked Remus now, his curiosity piqued.

"Like I said previously, I wanted her to care for Harry's well-being. What the Weasley woman and her son did was wrong and I can see that you fear, Remus, that it may affect Harry in ways that we cannot imagine. You've already helped him more than you can know by your complete giving of yourself to him, and that relationship you've established between you cannot be easily dismissed. You have proven you trust him, and it's apparent that he has given you his own trust." Remus looked a little surprised and Bob turned to look at Jennifer. "I want you to further help him heal. Just get to know him and take care for him like he is one of your own."

"I don't think that's going to be easy," said Remus thoughtfully. "From what Harry just experienced, it's only natural that he won't open up to anyone else so easily. Perhaps particularly women."

"I realize that," Bob replied patiently. "But if the trust is genuine, sooner or later, Harry will eventually learn to trust again. He's begun with you, after all, and with his friend Hermione. And if it's just friendship you can get out of him, then it is enough."

"You know, Bob," said Remus smiling. "You sounds like we're conspiring where Harry is concerned."

Bob raised an eyebrow. "And you didn't do the same regarding Sirius when your little group planned to get him out of your country?"

Remus glanced away for a moment. "Yes," he answered slowly, "but that was for a different reason entirely. This ... it just feels like we're doing what the Weasleys were doing." He released an unrestrained sigh. "But, Bob, seriously, this is not going to be easy."

"Oh come now, Remus," said Bob with a sigh of his own. "Think of it this way… what was the relationship between Molly Weasley and the Potters, or the Marauders, in general? None. At least, with Jennifer, you were all good and closeknit friends since your teenaged lives. Based on that fact, who is the more likely one for Harry to easily believe in?"

"There's a disturbing precedent for betrayal and breach of trust in our lives, I'm afraid. What happened with that whole Wormtail fiasco, you know ..." said Remus, trying to put it dryly and failing, and Jennifer reached over and patted his shoulder, hoping to chase the old hurt away.

"Luckily for the both of you," she said sympathetically. "I am not a rat. And I won't be doing any betraying."

Remus gave her a tired smile and reached up to cover her hand with his own. "Thank you, Jennifer." He gazed at her meaningfully. "For everything."

He accepted the cup of tea Bob passed him with slightly shaking hands. And as he sipped it and started to relax in the company of these two staunch supporters, he felt suddenly very glad of his previously uncertain decision to come to Japan to seek help for Harry, and yes, for himself. Friends really made all the difference in the world, he reflected as he watched the easy banter between Bob and Jennifer.

And it was so very good to no longer be alone.

* * *

Yuri Shibuya led his two foreign guests through the atrium of the large, modern building that belonged to Bob, Maou of Earth, and wondered at their strangely quiet demeanor. Harry and Hermione were polite enough, and seemed interested in learning about both their immediate surroundings and Japan in general, but they also appeared to be somehow troubled about something that Yuri wasn't knowledgeable about. He looked sideways at them as they gazed up at the blue summer sky through the immense skylights above them.

"Okay, guys," he said with an attempt at cheerfulness. "So far, that's about it in this building, big as it is. Bob really has a lot clout around here, don't you think?" He grinned and then, frowning in thought, he said to himself, "I hope I ldidn't leave anything out…"

"Pretty impressive," said Hermione, gazing around. "I loved the in-house library. And the dojo and gym were quite nice. For an office building in the middle of the city, it's even equipped with an indoor garden. Didn't you think the Koi pond was lovely, Harry? I don't understand though, why you would need a garden within the building's confines when there is a nearby park right outside?"

"It was all Bob's idea. Or so I'm told," said Yuri. "Shori says he believes in a spot of tranquility in the middle of the business day." He sighed a little. "Honestly, I never can figure out that guy. Sometimes, I swear he talks in riddles."

"Sounds like someone I know only too well," muttered Harry under his breath, but Hermione heard him anyway.

"Well," said Hermione as she paused on her walk to look at the weather outside. "It's quite a lovely day. Why don't we walk around the park and spend a litte bit of time there? I daresay whatever Remus and your mother and ... and 'Bob' are discussing will most likely take a while."

"It sure looked like it," agreed Yuri. "Come on, I'm dying for some ice-cream."

Yuri started walking towards the exit while Harry and Hermione followed silently to one side.

"So, do you visit Japan often?" asked Yuri pleasantly once they had reached the park and were all seated at a little outdoor table at the adjacent ice-cream parlour, Yuri having ordered for them all.

Harry looked up from his triple ice-cream sundae and met his curious glance. "Sorry, what was that again?"

"Have you visited Japan very often?" Yuri asked again, taking a huge mouthful of caramel-covered, chocolate-drizzled, whipped-cream-topped vanilla ice-cream.

"Er… no. Not exactly," answered Harry, pushing his spoon around the puddle of strawberry sauce melting in a sea of white at the bottom of his dish. "This is our first time. Why do you ask?"

Yuri shrugged as he swallowed another mouthful of melting sweet goo in bliss. "No reason. Just making small talk. You know." He eyed the green-eyed boy over his mound of dessert. "Are you a stoic type of person? Is it that you're not really good with new people?"

Harry's eyes narrowed. "Why so many questions? Are you like this all the time when just meeting someone, or am I special?"

Yuri raised his hand palm outwards in mock surrender. "No need to get defensive, Harry. I'm just curious. And when a person meets someone new, don't they ask questions a lot, generally? Besides, at least this way I can understand something about you."

"And what might that be?" Harry said, trying not to sound so defensive without much success.

Yuri met his gaze directly. "You don't trust people easily, do you?" It was a statement, not so much a question.

Harry's expression darkened and his lips tightened into a thin line. Trust… the word itself was like a taboo to him. It was something that must not be taken for granted or be given freely without paying the consequences. "Only an idiot fool would give his trust so easily. And trust is something that needs to be earned. By my book, at least. And you have yet to understand me."

"_Very_ defensive, aren't we?"

"You're beginning to really irritate me," Harry snapped.

Yuri smiled softly and said, "You've been pretty quiet since we left Bob's office. I'm just curious about you. It's not every day that Bob of all people, who's an extremely powerful and mysterious kind of guy, takes an interest in teenaged people like us. The last person was my brother, Shori. And _he's _to be Bob's successor." _And in me for that matter… but that's simply because I'm the King of Shin Makoku._

Harry groaned and buried his face in his hand. "Why do I always attract attention to myself?"

Yuri raised his eyebrows in confusion. And then he looked at Hermione for some answers. Hermione just smiled and said, "Don't mind him, Yuri. He… that is to say, _we_ have had a pretty rough couple of weeks. And Harry and I have yet to heal from our wounds."

_What wounds?_ thought Yuri, on the verge of blurting it out loud. But he just nodded his head and kept silent for once. Taking a page from Conrad's book, he strove to stay calm, and dipped his spoon back in his ice-cream, which had already mostly become ice _milk_ in the summer afternoon heat. Inwardly, he was fidgeting in his seat. He never could stand to see other people miserable. Call him Mister Sensitive or whatever, but was it so wrong to help others heal from whatever it was that troubled them? Even when they were strangers?

"You cheater!!"

Yuri spat out the melted ice-cream he'd been drinking and started coughing. Then he looked around him wildly… looking for his hot-tempered fiancé. But Wolfram was nowhere in sight or anywhere near them.

"Er… are you alright?" asked a concerned Hermione, giving him a strange look.

Yuri, who was still looking around, answered her with a blush. "No, no, I'm fine," before sinking deeper in his seat. "I thought I heard someone I know yelling at me just now."_ Stupid idiot! Why did you think about him at a time like this? He's not by your side for once, so enjoy the quiet moment. 'Cause when you get home, there won't be any… _

Both Harry and Hermione had raised their eyebrows. "No one was yelling, Yuri. You were drinking when all of the sudden, you started spitting and coughing before looking around wildly," said Harry. "Are you sure you're alright?"

"I'm fine, guys," said Yuri, embarrassed "Really, I'm fine."

Harry shrugged. "If you say so."

Yuri laughed sheepishly._ I wonder why I suddenly thought of Wolfram? Wonder what he's doing right now, along with the rest of my entourage, for that matter. Well, Conrad will keep them out of trouble. I hope._

Yuri let out a dejected sigh. Where oh where could his loyal retainers be?

* * *

Meanwhile, Wolfram suddenly let out a tremendous sneeze.

"Wolfram, are you alright? Are you ill?" asked Conrart in concern, placing a warm hand on his shoulder.

"What? No, I'm alright. It must be the air," said Wolfram, shrugging.

"Someone must be talking about you," said Murata with a waggle of his eyebrows.

Wolfram huffed and turned his face away from the Great Sage. "It was just pollen," he asserted, though deep down, Wolfram hoped it was Yuri. It was getting boring to do anything without his wimpy fiancé around.

He glanced sideways at his brother. Conrart appeared to be studying a display of antiques with great concentration, but Wolfram could see the fine lines of stress etched around his eyes and the corners of his mouth. He doubted they were doing all that great a job of distracting him from whatever it was that was distressing him so keenly. He sighed, and then found himself grabbing the unusually _un_alert Conrart by the elbow to drag him along when Murata and Gwendal started to walk again. Conrart gave him a tired little smile, and Wolfram couldn't help but feel a twinge of worry. He hoped that their business here in Yuri's world would be concluded soon, and that those lines of stress would once again disappear from his little big brother's face.

The little group continued on their way, led by Murata Ken, doing what they were doing, taking in the sights and sounds of the shopping district in downtown Tokyo.

* * *

Sitting with his new acquaintances in the park, Yuri slumped in his seat, absently swirling his spoon around the dregs of his sundae.

"What got you so depressed all of a sudden?" Harry asked, confused upon seeing Yuri's mood swing drastically from one to the other.

Yuri winced. "I can't help thinking about what my missing friends are doing right now. Recently, they developed this habit of up and disappearing on me without giving any notice."

Harry let out a little surprised snort. "Uh, aren't you a little nosy? It's their business what they do with their free time, isn't it?"

"Yeah," Yuri said with a sigh, and tried to think of how to explain. "But you see, they happen to be, erm, foreigners too, from ... a very far-awar country. Like you, they've come here to Japan for a ... well, sort of a combined vacation/business trip. Even if one of my friends from Tokyo is showing them around, they could at least have told me where they went off to! I'm kinda their host, after all, and they ..." He stopped himself.

How on earth could he explain that they were more than just friends and guests, that he had become accustomed to being looked after by them? And now it was _his_ turn to look after _them_! How many Japanese high schoolers had subjects, anyway? _Outside of school_, he amended with a little chuckle. How to explain he had knights and princes surrounding him, ready to do his every bidding? _Well, to a point_, he thought again, shaking his head with a grin. _I'd best be careful here - wouldn't want to accidentally spill the fact that my missing friends are Mazoku from an alternate world, and I'm their Demon King! How would I explain _that _to them? It's so not easy keeping big secrets! _

Then, Yuri leaned in and said with a grin, "If you think I am nosy, what does that makes them? These friends know more about my every little move and schedule than I know about theirs. A couple of them in particular make it their business to know everything I do even before I do! It's unfair if you think about it. I need time to myself after all!"

Harry was blinking at him. "You ... sound like you have unusual friends."

Yuri sighed again. "You can say that again."

"Are they staying with you?" asked Hermione. "These foreign friends of yours?"

"Yeah, they are. They're pretty close friends of my family - but especially of mine," said Yuri with a fond smile. His dark eyes sparkled over as he thought of his missing friends with affection. "One of them practically _is_ family." He smiled reminicently. "He gave me my name before I was even born."

Hermione smiled back, and continued to finish off her own ice-cream. "That's brilliant, that you'd know him so well."

"Yeah, guess it is."

_He's friends with someone that old?_ Wondered Harry. _That _is_ unusual for a teenager. The guy would have to be at least his parents' age, if not older. I don't know anyone who's friends with someone so outside their own age bracket._

"What about you?" Yuri was asking, shaking himself out of his reverie. "Didn't I hear Mr. Lupin say you were like relatives of his or something?"

_Then again_, thought Harry with a sudden little smile of his own, _there's Remus. I'm a teen and I definitely consider him a friend of mine_. And_ practically family. Maybe we have more in common than I thought._

Hermione had laughed lightly. "Well, neither of us are related to Remus by blood, but he has pretty much become our guardian, and, well, he's someone both of us trust very much." She looked away for a moment before meeting Yuri's inquistive gaze again. "He was quite tight with Harry's parents and godfather when they were all in school, and for some time afterwards, before they ... um, before they all passed away. Remus is the sole survivor." Yuri's face dropped in an expression of surprise and pained sympathy. Hermione looked at Harry for a moment with a sad glance, and then perked up suddenly and sent what could only be a mischievous look at Yuri. "Believe it or not, Remus was actually one of our former teachers from school."

Yuri raised his eyebrows. "Really. You must have quite the unique school."

"You don't know the half of it," Hermione smirked. "And Professor Lupin's class was one of the best." Then she looked back at Yuri. "You don't really have boarding schools like we do in England, do you?"

"Well, actually, there's quite a few here, especially for elite students, though maybe a bit different from what you're used to." Yuri laughed a little and scratched the back of his head. "Me, I just go to a regular sort of high school and get to live at home while I study. Though I do tend to spend a lot of time away." Hermione nodded. "He seems ... interesting, this friend of yours," Yuri commented. "I heard Harry call him 'Moony' back in the office. That's a funny one, but kinda cute ... what does his nickname mean?"

"Er ..."

"He doesn't seem like any teacher I've ever had," Yuri continued thoughtfully. "I got a kind of feeling about him ..."

"He's rather one of a kind," Hermione said quickly. "Professor Lupin ... er, Remus, I mean, well, he hasn't exactly had an easy life, and yet he's one of the most sweet, gracious, and kindest people I've ever met."

Yuri smiled softly at that. "Sounds a _lot_ like someone I know."

Harry listened to their conversation, watching everything from the sidelines. He wondered vaguely who it was that Remus reminded Yuri of. His friend couldn't possibly have had as dark a past as Remus. Could he? He wondered suddenly if there was such a thing as Japanese werewolves.

_We had better be careful about what we say about Hogwarts, and about Remus, _Harry thought warily. _How would we explain about his lycanthropy, or about the fact that all three of us are wizards? It's so not easy keeping big secrets! _

He shifted uncomfortably. The scenery was certainly nice and quite beautiful. But he was finding the heat nearly unbearable. From what he understood, the heat was at its peak this time of year here in Japan. Harry inwardly groaned and wiped another sheen of sweat away from his forehead. He had nothing against the heat itself, really, having had to do gardening for the Dursleys nearly every day during the summertimes. But Japan's July weather was a far cry from the often miserable English summers he was used to, and when they did get heat waves, they didn't really last all that long. And the outfit he currently was wearing was making the heat seem worse. He was used to loose, baggy, and too big hand-me-down clothes from Dudley, clothing that allowed sweat to drip freely. Now, wearing tighter and more fitted clothes that clung to his figure made him feel trapped, suffocated, and uncomfortable.

Then, there was this Yuri Shibuya. Truthfully, he hadn't really minded answering his questions earlier and thought that maybe, just maybe, he could become friends with this amiable and earnest boy. But he couldn't allow himself to fall for that bubbly and lively attitude. He wouldn't allow himself to. Not after what had happened with the Weasleys. Nope. Better see where this boy's true intentions and motives lay before he risked his friendship. And if he was still interested in being friends after that… well, he'd just let nature run its course, wouldn't he?

Yuri was looking around everywhere trying to find something interesting to look at. But his gaze kept getting back to his two companions. Especially to Harry. Somehow… he looked familiar. With black hair and green eyes like that, surely he would have remembered meeting someone like that. Black hair and eyes were common on Earth, of course, but black hair and green eyes were not. So where on Earth had he seen him before?

"Oh, here you all are!" cried Jennifer as she sped over to their table with Remus Lupin in tow.

"How was the tour?" asked Remus, smiling down at the group of teens before him.

Harry looked up at him and privately thought his face looked a bit more relaxed than before he went into the meeting with Bob. He wondered what had happened there.

"It was fine," Hermione was answering. "Great building with interesting architecture. I admit, though, I didn't expect an indoor garden when you have a park right outside and next door at that."

Remus chuckled. "It's the same with most apartment complexes and major company buildings here. I don't know the reason why but I believe it is for stress relief. After all, the Japanese are known to be downright workaholic in nature."

Jennifer punched Remus in the arm. "Watch it, Remus. My Uma-chan and Sho-chan are nothing like that."

Yuri rolled his eyes. He don't want to contradict his mother, but it was somewhat amusing watching his mom lying to her friend. Not workaholic indeed! He knew that his dad was as workaholic as could be and Shori was even worse. When he started doing something, he wouldn't stop until he finished what he started as soon as humanly (or demonly) possible. And his mother knew it only too well.

"Ah, that reminds me…" Jennifer turned to Remus. "Remus, do you have any plans this evening?"

"Nothing in particular. Why?"

"Because if the three of you are free, I would love to invite you all for dinner."

"Tonight?" asked Remus and Yuri in unison.

"Yes, of course tonight."

"But Mom, don't you think you're rushing things a little?" asked Yuri. "I mean, what about all the preparation for a big meal like that? Won't you ..."

"I can prepare everything as soon as we get home, Yu-chan."

"But, Mom…"

"Jennifer," interrupted Remus. "Yuri has a point. Is it necessary to have dinner together _this_ evening? I would absolutely hate to put you out ..."

"Nonsense!" Jennifer pouted. "Remus, come on. Don't tell me you don't want to come."

"I didn't say that," Remus said hastily. "Once invited, it would be more than rude to refuse without good reason. But ... it's not much notice. Would you have time to get everything ready for so many?"

"It's just dinner, right?" Harry piped in. "Not a party. How long can it take to make a simple, get-together dinner? I'm sure the two of you have loads to catch up on."

Jennifer beamed at Harry, while Remus just raised an eyebrow and Yuri glared at him. Harry just took a look at Remus before he simply said, "I do chores for the Dursleys, remember? Cooking is something I'm good at and constantly help Aunt Petunia with. I know it's not that difficult to make a simple dish."

"A simple dish fit for twelve or so people," mumbled Yuri.

"But what about your houseguests?" Remus asked. "Wouldn't that be rather awkward for them, and for your family?"

Jennifer let out a twitter of laughter. "You don't know our friends - they take sudden changes in plan in stride. They're very flexible men, and they'll enjoy meeting new folks, especially Yuri's Nazekeoya. He's a real people person, for sure, and his brothers will be most polite and welcoming, I'm sure. They're all real princes!" She laughed at something Harry didn't get, though he did notice Yuri pale slightly. "Did I mention that our guests are all brothers? Though you'll never meet three more dissimilar siblings ..."

"Mom," Yuri said, interrupting her babbling before she could reveal anything dangerous.

Remus exchanged a look with Harry and Hermione before speaking up again. "Perhaps another evening would be better, Jennifer, honestly ..."

"Remus, you've always been the epitome of good manners and consideration," Jennifer all but scolded him, "but really, I'm not taking no for an answer. We all need to eat, right? So we may as well all eat together." She gave a quick pinch to his waist, making him jump. "And you _always_ look like you could use a good meal, Remus. I don't know _what_ you're doing to yourself to maintain that slim figure of yours, but you could stand to get a little more meat on your bones. Besides, you and I have a lot to chat about, and everyone can get to know each other."

Remus looked at her, obviously at a loss for any further argument. Yuri shrugged in defeat. After all, there wasn't any swaying Jennifer-of-the-Beach when she had her mind set on something.

"Wonderful! Then it's settled," said Jennifer as she rose to her feet. "I'll see you all later this evening." She scribbled something down on a slip of paper from her purse and pressed it into Remus' hand. "Here's our address. Will seven o'clock be okay?"

Remus still seemed at a bit of a loss, and clutched the paper in his hand. "Ah ..."

"Good!" Jennifer clapped her hands. "We'll be seeing you then. Bring your appetites! Come on, Yu-Chan. We just need to stop by the store to pick up a few things."

Yuri groaned. But he got to his feet and followed his mother out of the park, just turning slightly to give a little wave to the three at the table.

"Nice going, Harry," said Hermione once both Jennifer and Yuri had gone and Remus had sat down. "You just had to make things more difficult, didn't you?"

Harry pretended he was busy inspecting his nails. "I don't know what you're talking about. Besides, no matter how we tried to avoid it, Jennifer seems like the sort of person who will have her way. Didn't you see the determined look on her face? And I just have a ... a feeling it's a good idea to go tonight." He looked over at Remus with a little smile. "Besides, it'll do you good to get together with an old school friend, Moony."

Remus smiled at him. "Still trying to look after me, Harry?"

"But will she have enough time to make a big supper, though?" Hermione fretted. "I remember Yuri saying that their friends are a little ... different. And at least one of them is a big eater."

"Knowing Jennifer, nothing can persuade her otherwise," said Remus nonchalantly. "And I certainly hate to be the one to try to change her mind about something. Even though, I did have to at least make the attempt just now."

Both Harry and Hermione looked at Remus with their eyebrows raised. "It can't be that hard to change her mind," said Harry with a smirk. "But since we are on the subject, what happened?"

Remus gazed at them levelly for a moment and then released a little sigh. "Bob told her about the matter with the Weasleys. Particularly about what Molly did. Jennifer was livid. I had to physically restrain her from flying out the door and taking a flight to England then and there and tearing Molly a new one." While Remus was telling them this, Harry face paled and he gaped at Remus. He couldn't believe it. Bob knew about what the Weasleys had done? And he then told Jennifer? Why on Earth had he done that? Didn't they know anything about keeping a certain thing a secret or anything about privacy? And why the hell should they know about his personal business in the first place?!

"Maybe you should have let her," said Harry heatedly. Then he cleared his throat and continued. "I would certainly not have minded seeing a cat fight going on."

Hermione looked at Harry pointedly. "What on earth is the matter with you?" asked Hermione in irritation. "You're being awfully sarcastic today."

"Why, thank you, my dear," answered Harry with equal tone. "I'll take that as a compliment." Harry's eyes dulled a little and his eyebrow bent together as a sign of him getting a little sullen. But Hermione just shrugged it off seeing as she too was getting annoyed with Harry's odd and moody behavior.

"I didn't meant it as a compliment, you idiot! More like a criticism than a compliment."

"Excuse me for not seeing it that way," Harry hissed.

Remus sat there watching Harry and Hermione having their argument like a tennis ball in a match. He found it amusing and confusing at the same time. One minute they were pleasant, the next minute they were eating each other alive. And Remus had no clue as to why. Maybe it was the heat, or maybe it was their way of coming to terms with all the trauma they had experienced of late.

"Alright, you two," said Remus finally, though he kept his tone gentle. "Break it up. It's time we headed back to the hotel. I'm not in the mood to be drawn into a meaningless disagreement, or really, do anything else but leisurely hang around our hotel, thanks." He stood and placed each hand on Harry's and Hermione's shoulders and pushed them apart. They had gotten face to face during their argument. _I feel like I'm teaching unruly Slytherins back in Hogwarts again! Classroom management revisited. Oh, joy. _Once separated, they blinked owlishly up at Remus before facing each other again. Each was wondering what they were arguing about. Remus just rolled his eyes again and turned to start walking back to the hotel. He didn't have to turn around again to know that Harry and Hermione had followed quickly behind him.

_Well, that was interesting, _he thought. His brow creased in concern. _I truly hope that my mission here to help them both is a success. I'll do anything I can to help Harry optimize his chances to survive, and anything I can do to help both of them heal._

He cast a hidden glace at the young witch and wizard trailing in his wake, his heart aching.

_Anything._

* * *

"Hey, Remus!" yelled Harry. "Can you come into my room for a second?"

"Certainly! Be right there," Remus called back.

A minute later, Remus entered Harry's room and blinked several times when he encountered a shirtless Harry standing there, only wrapped up in a towel.

"Ah, Harry ... what can I do for you?" he asked, feeling a bit awkward.

Harry just showed Remus the two different shirts he held in his hands. "Need your opinion, Messr Moony, sir." He grinned at Remus' expression. "Which one is better for tonight? The black one, or the grey one?"

"Oh. Well ..." Remus took a look at both the shirts that Harry was holding up and then looked at the sleek black pants he saw lying on the bed. In all honesty, both shirts would well suit the slacks. The black shirt was a full-sleeved shirt with a collar while the grey was a three-quarter-sleeved shirt with a V-shaped neck that would cling to the body. Both shirts were of a comfortable material so either would be quite comfortable and relaxing when worn. Remus blinked again.

"Well, Harry," said Remus slowly. "Again, I'm not exactly a fashion expert, as you well know," Harry laughed a little at his self put-down, as intended, "but I guess you should go for the grey one. At least, that will be a bit more suitable for the occasion, and still make you look presentable. The black one is all right, but wearing all black makes you look a little too formal for a casual dinner at a family home."

Harry nodded. "Great. That's what I thought too. And hey, you're looking pretty spiffy yourself today."

Remus watched Harry dress for a moment silently, before averting his gaze. From behind, Harry looked somewhat skinny thanks to the manner of his lifestyle with the Dursleys. Not that Remus himself could really talk. His own physique tended towards the quite lean side, to put it nicely, even with his fairly accentuated musculature, and after so many years of deprivation, and with what his continuing monthly transformations cost him, his body would probably never quite lose the near-starved look, no matter what his food consumption became. But Harry's appetite back in Hogwarts has always seemed to make up for it. But still, to not be able to eat a healthy amount of food during the summers, especially at Harry's age, was rather worrisome.

He sighed in sorrow again as he thought of what might have happened if Dumbledore had given him custody of Harry all those years ago. But of course, a half-blood werewolf living below the poverty line would never have been granted the guardianship of an infant, especially not the infamous Boy-Who-Lived. He shook his head and got his wandering mind back on track. He had this feeling that he would need to start mixing Harry's food with a Vitalus Potion soon. The Vitalis was like a longer-lasting and much more healthy version of the Pepper-Up Potion, full of magically fast-acting vitamins, proteins, and nutrients combined with its own intense variety of Strengthening Solution, and was the perfect thing to aid Harry in regaining his energy and health. The problem he had been trying to figure out a way around, however, was more challenging than the potion itself … how was Remus possibly going to add it to Harry's meals or drinks without Harry noticing?

"Is that all you needed from me? Or did you call me in here for another reason, Harry?" asked Remus, forcing himself back to the present moment, once he saw that Harry had already finished dressing.

"Nothing gets past you, does it, Moony?" Harry teased, while placing a little gel on his hair, and combing it backwards, making his lightning bolt scar stand proud and visible for all eyes to see. Remus watched Harry in amusement. He thought Harry wanted to conceal the scar as best as he could. "Must be all those enhanced lycanthropic senses I keep hearing about."

Remus chuckled. "You're quite droll today, Harry. But really, when you've shared a dorm with James and Sirius for seven years, you tend to stay sharp. Anything was possible! And I needed to always keep alert so that I knew if they were planning something. That kind of talent just doesn't go away." He smiled at Harry's expression. "Plus, I do know a thing or two about how reasoning works, you know," he said loftily. "Professor!" He earned another chuckle from Harry at that.

"You probably would have have been quite the gentleman scholar, wouldn't you, Remus, if it hadn't been for the war, and for your ... um, condition."

Remus couldn't quite suppress the regret that must have flashed across his face as Harry's expression changed. He quickly resumed the previous subject.

"You could have just asked Hermione which shirt was better and her room is just next door." Remus folded his arms across his chest and leaned against the door jamb. "So out with it. What do you really need? And what's with the hair? I thought you hated showing that scar off?"

"Okay, you got me," said Harry. He went over to his door, locked it, and seated himself on the bed. "I wanted to talk to you about Mione." Then he glared, hands on the hips. "But before that, shut up about the hair. I just don't feel like having my long bangs covering my eyes tonight so I brushed it back. That doesn't mean that I like showing it off. I still hate the attention the thing gets, thank you very much."

Remus' eyes narrowed in empathy. He too knew a thing or two about being self-conscious about scars. Then his eyebrows bent in confusion. "What about Hermione?"

Harry blinked a few times before he said, "Well, it's more about her and her past passion for playing the violin, actually. I'm thinking of coaxing Mione into trying to play again. I mean, to waste such talent would be a shame, you know?"

Understanding dawned on Remus and he mouthed a silent 'O'.

"What did you have in mind?" he asked. "But bear in mind, though, Harry. Even if we succeed in persuading Hermione to play again one time, that doesn't mean she will continue doing so willingly."

"That's why I want your help. I'm not suicidal enough to just drop a bomb on her like that. Maybe we can start from scratch or something…"

Remus nodded. "It sounds like you've already given this some thought, Harry. Tell me your idea on what we could do."

Harry smiled at him, looking glad to be understood. "Well... I was thinking maybe we could…"

* * *

Around seven o'clock in the evening, the doorbell rang in the Shibuya residence and Mrs. Miko Shibuya, AKA 'Jennifer', answered the door with a beaming smile.

"Remus, welcome. So very glad you could make it. Please do come in," she invited them in politely.

"We've known each other for years, Jennifer," answered Remus, as he handed Jennifer a bouquet of flowers and a bottle of white wine with a warm smile. "I hardly think you need to be that formal with _me_."

"What nonsense. Of course I need to be polite," chided Jennifer. "It's manners after all. And this is your first - although hopefully not your last - visit to my home. Come on, I'll re-introduce you to everyone. I'm sure you remember my darling husband, Shoma…"

Only the actual Shibuya family was present in the house, and the three British visitors were made comfortable.

Dinner was very pleasant, and tasty, and everyone appeared to be enjoying themselves, even Harry. And Jennifer turned out to be a fabulous cook! Harry thought to himself he'd rarely tasted anything so scrumptious as he finished his third helping of the curry dish. She apparently had a thing for curry, according to Yuri, or should he say… her specialty was curry. Harry wondered if Jennifer ever thought of visiting India. India was where curry originated and very much home to the spice. Harry chuckled. He had no doubt that if Jennifer ever went to India, she might want to stay there for a long time, at least until she learned all the secrets of making the perfect dish for curry.

His appetite assuaged, Harry then looked about the table. The only ones at the dinner table were him, his friends, and the Shibuya family. To his left sat Hermione, and to his right was Remus. Shoma Shibuya, head of hte household, was seated at one end of the table, and to his right and opposite of Remus was Jennifer, followed by Yuri, who was across from him, and finally Shori, who was across from Hermione. Harry found this very odd, suddenly remembering. Hadn't Yuri said that they had guests staying with them? Why were they not present?

"Hey, Mione," whispered Harry, Hermione looked up from her dinner and looked over at Harry. "Didn't they say they had some company staying with them? So, where are they all?"

Yuri, who had overheard Harry, answered. "That's why I told Mom this wasn't a good idea to have you over tonight. I knew that they might not make it home in time, and since none of them have cell phones, and Murata's not answering _his_," he said with a little growl of exasperation, "we couldn't let them know of the change in plans." Yuri looked a little anxious for a moment. "I'm sorry if we seem rude."

Harry shrugged. "It's okay. I was just curious."

Harry took another mouthful of his food and continued watching the adults chatting among themselves. Yuri and his brother seemed to be debating about something in hushed tones. And Hermione had been oddly silent since dinner started. She barely said a word unless spoken to directly. This got Harry worried because Hermione was never this silent. And if she answered a question, it was never so short and simple. He could tell Remus, ever observant, had noticed as well, and kept giving her concerned looks.

After they had their stomachs completely full, and Remus had been forced to firmly put an end to Jennifer's attempts to ply him with even more food, everyone moved to the living room where they could sip at coffee and converse some more. Harry and Hermione decided to go outside to get some fresh air.

"Hey, Harry?" asked Hermione. "How long are we going to be here again?" She and Harry were sitting by the sliding door at the back of the house, watching the stars slowly twinkle into view in the darkening sky.

"To be honest, I'm not sure. But Remus said that there is the possibility that we might be here the whole summer," replied Harry.

For a moment, there was a tense silence. Neither Harry nor Hermione said anything. Then, Hermione got to her feet and walked away from the house and stood where she could see Jennifer hanging a few white sheets on a backyard clothesline.

"I miss them, Harry," said Hermione softly. Harry got to his feet and went over to Hermione, hugging her from behind. Hermione let out a shaky breath and leaned against Harry, as if asking him to be her strength. "I miss having dinner with my family. Watching the Shibuyas tonight ... it was hard. It ... was like a mockery for me. And it served as a reminder of what happened to my family." Then Hermione chuckled bitterly. "These people are so wonderful, and happy, and close. And peaceful. None of them have a care in the world, no secrets, no wars to worry about, or tough decisions to make." She shook her head. "I don't begrudge them their peace or their simple lives. But I can't help but be envious. Watching Yuri with his mum and dad was the worst. It came back to me all of a sudden. My god, Harry, my parents are dead!" She shook for a moment, and Harry hugged her more tightly. What consolation can you give when one is grieving? "Sometimes," Hermione whispered. "I wish I had died with them."

"Don't say that, Mione!" Harry rebuked sternly. "Why give Voldemort even more of a victory? And I know that I'm not supposed to say this, judging that I have similar reactions myself from time to time, but I'm sure your parents would want you to continue living. They wouldn't want you to wither away like this."

"But it's so hard to heal, Harry."

Harry tightened his hold around her and said, "We'll heal together."

Harry and Hermione stayed like that for a few minutes. They didn't see Remus quietly looking out at them from the side of the house for a moment before melting back into the shadows. Nothing else was said as the two youths continued to wrap each other in their arms and tried to enjoy the rest of the night, not wanting to interact with anyone right then. But unfortunately, or perhaps fortunately, fate had other plans.

"Hello? We're back!" cried a voice loudly from inside the house.

Harry and Hermione looked at each other and then with a sigh stepped back into the living room.

_Well, guess we'll get to meet these mysterious foreign visitors after all_, thought Harry, a little disappointed his peace had been interrupted, and yet a little curious and interested too. What country had Yuri said their guests were from again?

He couldn't quite explain the odd feeling that had come into his chest. Weird.

"Ah, Ken-chan and the others are back!" Jennifer was saying happily. "In here, Ken-Chan."

The door to the living room opened and in stepped in a Japanese boy with spectacles and black hair fanned up stylishly, followed by a fair-skinned boy with blond hair and bright green eyes, and a tall, stern-looking man with long dark grey hair that had been tied back into a ponytail.

"Sorry we're home so late, Mama-san, we were unavoidably detained on the trains … oh, hello!" said the dark-haired boy when he realized that there was other company in the room.

The blond boy immediately went to Yuri's side when he saw that Yuri was seated next to an unknown man and said quite angrily, "You no good cheater! I go out for a day, and you are already cheating on your fiancé? Who is this man and why are you sitting so close to him?!"

Yuri tensed and was trying to calm his blond friend while Remus watched with amusement as well as puzzlement. Harry and Hermione just shared a glance with their eyebrow raised before they also stepped closer to stand near Remus in case this volatile young man tried to attack him

_Did he say 'fiance'?_ Harry wondered. Surely he must have misheard that.

"Now, Wolfram, please calm down. You're being rude, and I didn't cheat on you," Yuri said hastily. He turned and indicated the three of them. "These are my mom's friends from abroad," he said more calmly. Then he turned his eyes to Jennifer and pleaded silently for her to start the introductions … and fast!

Jennifer chuckled before she began to introduce everyone. "Well, since you all are here, I'll introduce you to some of our friends that are staying with us," said Jennifer to Remus, Harry, and Hermione. "First, this is Ken Murata, Yuri's friend, and while he is not staying with us," said Jennifer while pointing her thumb towards Murata, who just smiled sheepishly. "He is practically a member of our family. Next, we have Wolfram von Bielefeld, who is one of our friends from abroad who _is_ staying with us for a while, and oh, did we mention?" She tittered. "He's also Yu-chan's fiancé."

Harry and Hermione stared at Yuri, unable to disguise their shock. They had known some foreigners were staying there but how had Yuri failed to mention that he was engaged and that one of his guests was his fiancé? And a male at that! Not that it was any of their business but ... well, wasn't he a bit too young right now to be already promised to marry? Yuri saw them look at him with gob-smacked expressions and just laughed shakily, his cheeks reddening. He made some room on the sofa so that Wolfram could sit beside him, which the boy did with another little glare at Remus. Once Wolfram was seated, Yuri draped his arm around Wolfram and drew him closer.

"The man with the ponytail is Gwendal von Voltaire," continued Jennifer, "He is Wolfram's eldest brother." Gwendal just gave them a curt nod and remained silent, though his eyes lingered assessingly on each of them for a moment. "Oh, and where is our missing guest?" Jennifer frowned and looked behind Murata, but there was no one there.

"He's just bringing in our things," Murata said with a laugh. "You know him, ever helpful and conscientious!"

Jennifer chuckled too, then turned to the others. "There is one other with them. He's the second brother to both Gwendal and Wolfram, and Yu-chan's Name-Giver. His name is Conrad Weller."

Harry's face turned very white. His body became so tense it hurt and he could feel his hands shake a little. _It can't be him, _thought Harry in panic. _No! it can't be him… _

He didn't hear as Jennifer kept talking.

_No. There are millions of people whose name is Conrad. The name Conrad is very common. It's someone else. I'm sure of it… there are just so many guys named Conrad. So… it can't be him. I must have heard her wrong. There's no way it could him, could it? _

Nobody noticed Harry's reaction except for Remus and Murata. Being very observant the both of them, they watched everything that had been going on carefully. Remus was watching Harry with concern in his eyes but didn't say anything. There would be plenty of time for that later. Murata just watched passively with his spectacles shining mysteriously. Murata had a sudden hunch who this green-eyed young man might be, but it still needed to be confirmed. And soon enough everything would be answered. Just as soon as Conrad himself appeared.

"Speaking of Conrad, just where did he go, by the way?" asked Jennifer of Murata as if hearing his thoughts, craning her neck to look at the door again. "He's been gone a while ..."

"He's upstairs. Putting away all our shopping items," answered Murata brightly. "You know what they say ... you can take the man out of the service, but you can't take the service out of the man."

Yuri's eyebrow twitched when he heard that. "Conrad's _not_ your servant, Murata! You better not have been ordering him around ..." Murata held up his hands in innocent protest, and Yuri gritted his teeth. "And you guys went shopping without me?"

Murata just smiled apologetically at Yuri. "Sorry, Shibuya. But I heard from your mom that Bob wanted to see her and she had to drag you along, so we went without you. Didn't think you'd need us for the time being anyway, and besides, we needed more distraction techniques, if you know what I mean." He jerked his head meaningfully upstairs. "I hope you didn't mind me stealing your entourage for an afternoon."

_I _do _mind!_ Yuri glared hard at Murata and wished that he could shake him very, very hard until he was dizzy. It was bad enough that they had gone shopping, but couldn't they at least have told him? And then Murata had even turned his cellphone off! How dare they leave him in the dark about their activities and alone with his mom at that!

"And who _are_ your little friends here, Yuri?" Wolfram asked, still looking suspiciously at the silently watching Remus.

"Now, Wolfram, there's no need for you to get worried," Jennifer answered cheerfully. "Gwendal, Wolfram, Ken-Chan, this man here," Jennifer pointed at Remus, "is Remus Lupin. He is an old friend of mine since we were all in high school." She smiled fondly at Remus, who returned it before nodding pleasantly at the others. "The girl standing next to him is Hermione ... " The door to the living room opened again and a lean, graceful man with short brown hair stepped slowly into the room. He paused as his sharp eyes scanned the room. And when his gaze landed on Harry, his eyes slowly went wide and he froze completely. "…And the young man next to him is Remus' ... well, it's complicated, really, but he's Remus' charge, and sort of like a ... a nephew, I suppose, and one of my late friend's son, Harry. Harry Potter." She turned to the three Mazoku with a beaming smile. "All three of them are from England." Both Harry and Conrad swallowed hard, and stared at each other. Everyone else stared at them.

Once they had entered the house, Conrad had frowned when he'd noticed that there were three pairs of unidentified shoes resting on the foyer mat. Two pairs seemed to belong to gentlemen and one set of sandals had belonged to a lady. Nevertheless, burdened by the shopping bags, he hadn't stopped by the living room first, and continued on upstairs to put away all the items that his brothers had purchased throughout the day's venture. Gwendal really had bought an awful lot of yarn ...

Once everything had been neatly put away, he returned to the main floor, nearly stumbling down the stairs to the hallway outside of the living room. He caught himself on the wall and shook his head at himself for his rare moment of feeling unbalanced. For some reason he couldn't fathom, his heart was beating uncommonly fast in his chest. He slid quietly through the door to join his brothers in meeting the other visitors. Upon entering the room he paused and drew a breath to try and calm his oddly racing pulse, and saw who was in the room with them. He noticed first that there was a handsome man with amber eyes and long tawny-brown hair that reached just below his shoulders and bangs that touched his cheeks, and beside him a young lady no older than Yuri wearing a summer dress of pale pink with her hair tied back. Then there was another young man, also of about Yuri's age, who had black hair that was combed back and vivid green eyes. There was a curious scar on the boy's forehead that was shaped like a…

"_Will you forget me?" _

Conrad felt himself freeze, all breath in him gone, and his eyes go helplessly wide. And he tensed. Conrad stared and then tried to draw in several deep breaths to calm himself. But it clearly wasn't working. He continued to stare at the young man in front of him as if he might disappear if Conrad even blinked an eyelash. There was suddenly no doubt in his mind that this young man was Harry. The Harry he had been searching for.

_Harry ... Oh Shinou ..._

He didn't look much different from the images he'd studied for so long in the orb. His hair was a little longer and layered. And he had gotten rid of his glasses. But that was Harry. That lightning-shaped scar on his forehead wouldn't lie. And the look in his eyes left no doubt at all. _This was Harry. _And when he heard Jennifer say his name, that it was, indeed, his Harry, Conrad had to use every ounce of his willpower to resist racing over to him, taking him in his arms, and never, ever letting go.

Harry, seeing who had just entered, immediately became ghostly white when he recognized with a flash just who that brown-eyed man was. He too stood frozen in his place and his eyes had gone wide and he felt like his strength was slowly leaving him and his knees were getting weak. Ever since Harry heard the name Conrad Weller spoken by Jennifer, he kept denying his suddenly rising hope, and told himself that he had heard wrong. But to see the man himself standing in front of him, just a few steps away, Harry felt his hard-won composure dissolve into nothing. Who was he to forget this man, who had been so kind to him when he was still so young? That hair, those warm eyes, that expression, that face itself! Merlin help him! It really was Conrad.

They both just stood there, unmoving, while everyone else stared at them in surprise. Neither one said anything, but seemed rooted in place, just staring at each other.

"… Harry," whispered Conrad, finally, as if only just now regaining the power of speech.

Harry stared at Conrad, hearing that voice again after so long. He was starting to feel lightheaded and dizzy. Emotions were raging inside him, and his eyes showed it. How long had it been since he had heard Conrad's voice? He didn't know. He used to wish on so many sleepless nights that Conrad would, somehow, someday, return for him again. Now that he was here, really here, right in front of him no less, he didn't know what to do.

_Conrad?... conrad??... Conrad?! _

He couldn't breathe, he couldn't speak, he couldn't think straight ...

The face before him was all he could see, those fierce gentle hazel-chocolate eyes drowning him, and the sight swam in his vision.

"… Con…Conrad…" choked Harry before the world all around him suddenly just faded away and he could see nothing at all.

* * *

**OMG! Wow! This have got to be the longest chapter I've written. It took me a very, very, long time to complete this. It was the hardest chapter for me to write. **

**Many thanks to Paxwolf for betaing this looong chapter. I know it take you the whole summer hols, and I hope you enjoyed betaing it. It certainly was fun writing this chapter for me.**

**Don't forget to review, as always.**

**Elvina P.**


	9. Chapter 9

**"Healing Heart" **

Just some quick info before starting the chapter….

Bold = quotation or remembering a certain speech.

Italics = thoughts.

* * *

**Chapter 9**

"What do you mean 'Harry is missing'?" demanded Albus Dumbledore, looking quite alarmed at the news.

"Just like I said… he's not even at Privet Drive," answered Alastor Moody, glaring darkly out of his regular eye. "In fact, it was a magical Dummy that took the boy's place. And a mighty fine piece of work it was, too. Only a quite powerful - and highly skilled - wizard or witch would have had the talent to create such a thing."

_A dummy?_ Thought Albus Dumbledore in surprise_. How could a mere dummy impersonate a living being? And why are we only now aware of this?_

"Alastor, just how skilled is this dummy?" he asked aloud. He had a bad feeling about this…

"Very," replied Moody with grudging admiration. "I believe it was made by extremely advanced magic. Don't know too many who could've pulled it off, myself, and so convincingly at that. Several Order members besides myself had been watching the boy, and we didn't suspect a thing. 'Course, Potter's aunt and uncle, even that fat cousin of his, didn't seem to notice the difference either. But then, from what I could see they didn't much care about the lad's wellbeing one way or t' other. But this magical mannequin looked and behaved exactly like a real person. If it weren't for me spotting his eyes up close, I would have thought that it was the real thing and never thought otherwise until someone attempted a real conversation with the boy."

"A 'real' conversation might not reveal too much," Snape said with a sneer. "Not with Potter."

Tonks rolled her eyes and then said softly, "I'm sorry, Professor. As a trained Auror, I should have spotted the substitute." She looked down.

"If I and even Moody couldn't tell," Kingsley said with a shake of his head, "Then how could you possibly have known? Besides, you've been a bit distracted, Nymphadora, what with your troubles with Re-"

"I don't want to talk about him," Tonks said stiffly. She had been trying to get Remus' attention since last summer, and still hadn't succeeded.

"And our real issue here is Potter," Moody reminded them impatiently. "He's completely disappeared, and we don't have a clue where he could have been taken. Obviously he didn't make his escape on his own."

Dumbledore leaned back, and steepled his hands on the desk before him. "I see." He sat in silence for a long moment and then sighed deeply. "Clearly, this is not good news for us. We don't know if Harry has been taken by Death Eaters, or if he's even still alive." He looked troubled. "Very well. I want some of you go to the Dursleys and look more thoroughly into this matter. Investigate the dummy, and try to determine how long ago the switch was made. See if the device's creator left any magical fingerprints that might reveal his or her identity. The rest of you," said Dumbledore, rising to his feet, "Find him! This is now our top priority. Find Harry Potter!"

* * *

"How is he?" asked Hermione when she looked up to see Remus joining her for breakfast. After they had visited Remus' long-time friend, Jennifer Shibuya, the previous evening, they had immediately returned to their hotel. They would have stayed longer at the house, but a particular and curious man from Harry's past had unexpectedly shown up, causing Harry to retreat into himself after a rather horrendous fight, and Remus had been forced to excuse themselves. Harry had promptly locked himself in his bedroom and stayed there ever since.

Remus sighed. Worry for Harry was clearly written on his handsome face and there was evidence that he hadn't slept at all last night, if the dark circles under the eyes were any indication. "Still locked away, not talking," said Remus dejectedly. He raised anxious amber eyes to her. "I am very, very worried, Hermione. He hasn't eaten anything at all yet, and Merlin help me! I don't think he's even drinking anything at all! And he won't let me in, not to his room, and not to his heart."

"Well, we can't have that now, can we?" said Hermione. She got up from her seat, went to the oven and took out the take-away food that was already heated and brought it over to Remus. "Why don't you and I both try to persuade Harry to eat? You know how stubborn he can get…"

Remus chuckled. Oh yes, if a woman is involved, the man in question was fast to give in. Women tended to be a little scary at times and they also have this tendency to get their way… that theory was proven when he saw James unable to deny Lily anything. "If he is anything like his parents, the biggest thing they had in common was their stubbornness. So I highly doubt we'll be able to get our point across to Harry," Remus said with another sigh, but nevertheless rose from his chair and followed Hermione. "Then again, I would be very happy to be proven wrong."

"Well, there's only one way to find out," said Hermione, knocking on Harry's door. "Harry… it's us… can we come in?" Hermione called out. Then she put her ear to the door and listened hard. Remus raised an eyebrow, amused. When there was no sound from within, Hermione turned to Remus. "I know it's considered quite uncouth to force one's way in against the occupant's wishes, but under the circumstances ..." Remus only nodded gravely. "I would open the door myself, but since I can't do magic outside school, would you do the honours?"

"Quite right, best you don't try anything," said Remus, taking out his wand. "All underage wizards and witches have a tracking device installed in their wands and additionally, this is a non-magical community. Let's not tempt fate until I can find away to remove the device." And pointing his wand at the lock, Remus whispered, "Alohomora!" and the door immediately clicked and opened.

Remus and Hermione walked into the room casually, trying not to trip over anything. The room was an utter mess. Things were certainly not neat or in order and the curtain was tightly drawn so the room was very dark. Thanks to Remus' accurate hearing and keen eyesight, he knew Harry was seated on the bed with legs drawn up and his arms wrapped protectively around him. Hermione stumbled over to the curtains and drew them apart.

"All right, sunshine. Get up! It's noon already," said Hermione in a no-nonsense tone. When she turned to face Harry, she froze when she saw his face… or more specifically, his eyes. His eyes were so bleak, void of all emotion. The lifelessness of his eyes reminded her of death. They were so empty it was if Dementors had successfully sucked out his soul. Hermione let her eyes drop and calmly walked over to the bedside table and put the plate down, seating herself beside the distraught teen.

"Harry?" Hermione said softly. "Come on, Harry… snap out of it. Please eat something. You've been cooped up here for some time already."

Harry said nothing. He continued to stare into nothingness as if he didn't even know that they were there… which, Hermione and Remus suspected, could well be the case.

Hermione sighed and turned to Remus, who had seated himself gingerly on the other side of the bed. "I hope you won't mind what I'm about to do."

Remus stared at Hermione, and he saw that irritation glinted in her eyes as well as determination. Remus inwardly cringed and for a moment pitied his best friend's son. From the way he saw it, Hermione wouldn't budge until she had her way. Remus made a hand signal that clearly said, 'Be my guest' and took a seat back, away from the duo. Whatever Hermione was about to do, he was sure he didn't want to be involved.

Hermione gave Remus a tight smile. Wise man. How rare! She took a deep breath… and then she slapped Harry across the face… hard!

"Ow! Holy shite, Hermione! What was that for?" exclaimed Harry, while he rubbed his stinging cheek, staring at her with wounded eyes.

"Serves you right," said Hermione. "You've been moping around long enough. It's time for you to eat." She continued while pointing towards the food.

Harry scowled at her. But he took the plate and began to eat slowly with a muttered "Fine". Hermione eyed Remus out of the corner of her eye and saw him give her a quick thumbs-up. Hermione smirked a little. It was good that Remus was on her side on this one.

"I'm done," said Harry sullenly.

Hermione looked down at Harry's plate and raised her eyebrow. He had barely eaten anything.

"Cub, you barely ate a portion of your food," said Remus in concern, voicing out his and Hermione's thoughts.

"I'm not hungry, Moony," Harry replied with a lack of emotion.

Remus snorted. He'd believe that when hell froze over. There was absolutely no way Harry could not be hungry. He was a growing boy after all. Teenagers were bottomless pits.

"Okay," said Hermione, who obviously had had enough of Harry's antics. "Mind telling me why you're sulking? And what the heck was with you yesterday?"

"What about yesterday?" asked Harry, shoulders stiffening immediately.

Hermione bristled. She really hated asking too many questions over and over again. "You know what I'm talking about, you idiot! Yesterday, you kind of shamed us, Harry… why the hell did you do that to Jennifer's guest?"

Harry didn't say anything. In fact, he knew only too well what Hermione was referring to. In his defense, he had a very good reason… one of which Hermione wasn't aware of. Against his will, Harry remembered back to what happened right after he had fainted, when ... when _that man_ had appeared in the Shibuya house, and back in Harry's life.

**FLASHBACK**:

Hermione screamed as Harry began to keel over, insensate. With inhumanly swift reflexes Remus sprang forward and caught Harry before he hit the floor. Everyone who was seated immediately jumped up from their places. Remus quickly lifted Harry and moved to lay him down on the sofa. Jennifer ran to the kitchen to get something cold while everyone else just crowded around the unconscious young man, with Remus, Hermione, and Conrad, who was by Harry's side the moment Remus laid him on the sofa, being closest to him.

Hermione fidgeted nervously. It scared her out of her mind when she saw how pale Harry looked. Remus just smiled reassuringly at Hermione. He accepted Jennifer's pack of ice cubes and cold water and said, "I don't think Harry hit his head, Jennifer. But thanks anyway."

Jennifer just waved him off before standing beside her husband. She too looked at Harry worriedly, and watched Remus' face as he leaned over his young friend.

"What happened?" asked Yuri, shocked and confused. He held Wolfram in his arms and the blond leaned against Yuri, wondering like everyone else.

Murata just stood there, watching Conrad with a calculating look before he looked at the fainted person, then back at Conrad. What had Mama-chan said the boy's name was? Harry?

Something suddenly dawned to him. _Maybe this is the same boy that Conrad was supposed to come back for_… Murata eyed the unconscious teen. _They do have a resemblance once you cut the hair short. Maybe he's the one_. He looked up at Conrad's face, and the way the soldier's eyes had not left Harry, and at the telling expression on his face, the one that did its best to hide all expression._ Scratch that, there's no 'maybe' about it. He's definitely the one. _

Remus crouched down beside Harry, and surreptitiously used a bit of wandless magic, mindful of those watching around him, and whispered "Enervate". Harry suddenly moaned and everyone looked at him with bated breaths, and his eyes slowly fluttered open. He looked around slowly trying to figure out why he was lying down and why everyone was staring at him. But when he saw a certain man with brown hair hovering nearby, his eyes went shockingly wide.

"You!" He shouted, leaping to his feet. "What the hell are you doing here?!" Harry stared hard at Conrad, and slowly backed away from the said brunet.

Conrad appeared to swallow hard. "Harry, wait! I can explain…"

"I don't want to hear anything from _you_," Harry hissed, cutting Conrad off, and Conrad let his outstretched hand drop back to his side. Suddenly Harry felt like he was suffocating. He immediately darted outside to get some fresh air, not caring to hear the various voices calling his name. Once he was outside, he took several deep breaths. Tears were running down his cheeks and he made no motion to wipe them away.

_How dare he!_ thought Harry furiously_. How dare he disappear from my life and out of my world only to suddenly show up again, looking well and healthy, just when I'm about to forget him and move on. Conrad, god, Conrad! He has no right! _Harry choked on a sob_. He has no right to do this to me. It's not fair!_

When arms were suddenly circling him from behind, Harry froze. "Harry, please, listen to me. Let me explain," Conrad pleaded.

Harry was livid. He was suddenly incredibly angry. Conrad had no right to touch him. He had no right to even talk to him. He had no right to speak to him as if they knew each other well. They kind of did, but that had been a long time ago! Things had changed… time changed and so did people.

With jaw clenched, and his fists tightened, Harry turned around in one quick move and punched Conrad straight across his jaw. "DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH ME!" Harry yelled.

While Conrad was stumbling backwards, Harry saw that they had an audience. Remus was looking at them with wide eyes and brows nearing his hairline. Hermione was appalled that he had punched Conrad, Yuri was staring at him with his jaw on the floor, while his blond fiancé was watching with a similar expression, the tall, pony-tailed man was looking about ready to jump in front of Conrad protectively, and the spectacled dude just watched them with a calculating look on his face.

But Harry's main attention was all centered on Conrad, who stood with his hand on his jaw and a myriad of emotions swirling in his cinnamon eyes. "How dare you show up after all these years," Harry hissed. His hand was shaking, and Harry felt like he ought to hit someone again.

Conrad was in a state of shock. Not only had he found Harry again, and in Jennifer's very house at that, but for someone who was lean and with average height as Harry, he could really throw a good punch. Conrad's soldier reflexes must have been seriously compromised by his shock. He should have been able to see that coming and dodge without a thought. He massaged his aching jaw. "You sure know how to throw a mean punch," he said quietly with a small smile, before straightening and looking Harry straight in the eyes. "Not that I don't deserve it, and more."

Harry's eyes flashed before they started twitching. What was the bloody bastard playing at? "Years of hardship under the hands of my oh so loving relatives and circumstances tend to let you pick up a few things," ground out Harry in a low tone. "But you don't need to know that, do you, Conrad Mr. Absent Weller? _Good bye_!"

Harry was about to turn around and walk back through the house to go back to the hotel when suddenly he found his face buried in a well toned and muscled chest. "Harry, please, I beg of you. Listen to me just one minute. I know I screwed up so badly. I ... I have my reasons. Please ..."

Harry didn't like this. He didn't want to talk to this man. He didn't want to see him again. Period. And he most certainly didn't want to be held in those strong arms, just like how he once had used to be. So he started hitting Conrad furiously with his fists. "I DON'T BLOODY CARE WHAT YOUR REASONS ARE!" he screamed, blindly hitting the man before him. "I TOLD YOU TO GET AWAY FROM ME. I DON'T WANT TO TALK TO YOU AND I MOST CERTAINLY DON'T WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN!" Harry felt the grip loosen its power a little, but Harry no longer cared. He continued to rant, "HOW DARE YOU SHOW YOURSELF AFTER ALL THESE YEARS? DON'T YOU KNOW HOW MISRABLE I WAS? I WAITED FOR YOU, LONGED FOR YOU, DREAMED OF YOU! BUT YOU NEVER SHOWED UP! NEVER MIND THAT, NOT EVEN A SINGLE LETTER AFTER YOU FUCKING LEFT!!"

Harry knew he was in tears. He could feel them flowing down his cheeks. It was painful for him. He had nearly forgotten all about Conrad and had almost convinced himself that he had never met Conrad Weller, that he was only some childish fantasy he'd once had. The only thing that made it hard for him to forget was the promise to live and the picture of Conrad and him he had once drawn. It was still folded in the bottom of his trunk. "Do you even know what happened to me all these years? No? I bet you don't. Well, guess what, Mister… while you were busy doing whatever the heck you were doing, I was struggling just to survive! Year after year… Who would have thought, I have a psychotic murderer out there out for my blood?! And were you there to protect me? No! Where were you when I needed you? Where were you when I needed someone to talk to when my friends turned their backs on me? YOU SAID YOU WOULD COME BACK FOR ME!!!" shouted Harry furiously. Harry let himself cling to Conrad. His small frame was shaking with uncontrollable sobs. "But you never did," said Harry softly. "And now ... now it's too late. I don't care anymore."

On a certain level, Conrad was troubled. He didn't like what he was hearing, and he most certainly didn't like what he was seeing. The way Harry talked was like someone who was broken. Someone who no longer cared about living. Someone who even might welcome death?

And on an even deeper level, Conrad was in agony. To see Harry like this, to finally hear some of what had happened to him, to feel the rejection so keenly ...

Harry suddenly pushed Conrad away. And Conrad felt chills race down his spine when he saw how empty Harry's eyes looked.

"You are dead to me," whispered Harry. But Conrad heard it like thunder striking him. He felt like this time it was _he_ who was going to faint.

Harry didn't say anything else and tore out of Conrad's lax hold and back into the house. He immediately grabbed Hermione and left the house, not saying anything further to anyone.

Remus' jaw tightened as he watched his corpse-like former student and adopted cub – along with Harry's gob-smacked best friend dub sister - leave the house. He turned to Jennifer and said sincerely, "I'm so sorry, Jennifer. But I'm afraid we have to be going. Thank you for dinner."

"I understand, Remus," said Jennifer warmly, stepping forward to wrap him in a hug. "I know what happened is unexpected. But don't worry, I don't blame you. Go now. Harry needs you. We'll see each other again another time. I have lots of questions about what happened here and I hope you'll be able to answer them." She looked into his eyes, and then he saw her turn and find the silent - and remarkably pale - Conrad with her gaze.

Remus nodded, looked at the other guests and family members in the room, particularly Conrad, and inclined his head, and then he too left the house.

Once Remus had gone, Yuri, Gwendal, and Wolfram immediately rushed over to Conrad's side, who was standing in silence, utterly still. Only Murata stayed where he was.

_This is going to be harder than I thought, _Murata thought, as he watched Yuri trying to calm his distraught knight. In the end, Yuri had been forced to order Conrad to go rest and still Gwendal had to guide - or more honestly - _drag_ his younger brother to their bedroom. Then, everyone went to bed, but nobody slept well that night. True, they had found the missing and mysterious Harry. But now they needed to figure out how to help Harry and Conrad reconcile.

**End flashback.**

"My actions are justified, Mione," said Harry angrily. "If you were in my shoes, you'd be every bit as angry as I am."

"But that's what I don't get, Harry," said Hermione. "Why are you angry at this Conrad person in the first place? You only just met him!"

Silence reigned after she said those words. Harry and Remus both looked at each other, debating what to tell her. Harry just shrugged at Remus, indicating he should be the one to tell her about Conrad. Harry didn't think he could control his temper or emotions if he did the talking.

"Actually, Hermione, Harry already knew who Conrad Weller is," said Remus softly.

"What?" said Hermione, shocked. Harry actually knew the man? Why hadn't he said anything? She kept looking back and forth between Harry and Remus and was wondering what it was that they weren't telling. Okay, so Harry knew him and there must be a deeper reason why he had reacted to Conrad's appearance like that.

Seeing as Hermione was getting more confused and more curious by the minute, Remus motioned for her to join him in the sitting area. Before he completely left the room, Remus turned and looked at Harry. "Cub," said Remus firmly. "Enough of this sulking nonsense. Get cleaned up, and join us later. I'm starting some of your lessons today. So be prepared."

Harry groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Moony…"

"Don't start, Harry. It's not healthy for to you sulk this long. I know since he has shown up things are going to be a little difficult and perhaps complicated. But please, Cub, don't stray from our original purpose. We are here to train you and get you prepared for what is coming. So let's push this Conrad Weller problem to the side for now, shall we?"

"You're right," said Harry, getting up from the bed. "I shouldn't let him get me so upset. He's not worth it. My training for survival and war is top priority here. He can go jump off a cliff for all I care." He sighed and stood up. "I'll join you in fifteen minutes. That should give you enough time to explain things to Hermione."

Remus nodded and left the room, shutting the door as he went. In the meantime, he should get in touch with Jennifer. Remus had this feeling she'd be needed very soon.

* * *

"Any luck?" Yuri asked his best friend as soon as he stepped through the door.

Murata was grim. He, along with Gwendal and Wolfram, had had to force Conrad to take a walk with them. At first, they were content to leave Conrad alone. But Jennifer advised them to take him out since there had been no improvement on his behavior since the night before. So the four of them went to get some fresh air and some exercise through a walk at the park. Even though it was blazing hot, all of them hoped that it would help Conrad clear his head. But that hope proved to be a little unwise since Conrad had frozen up when he saw some kids with messy black hair playing there and the next minute was looking around wildly, reaching for his non-existent sword as if something dangerous was about to happen. He'd been acting the same way as he had when Yuri had last been kidnapped.

Murata was quite thankful that they didn't know where Harry was staying. Otherwise, Conrad might insist that he stand vigil by Harry's door until the boy had forgiven him.

"Not any," said Murata sadly to Yuri's question. "Still a walking zombie, I'm afraid. Whatever happened got to him hard."

Yuri's face fell, and glumly nodded his head. Then a moment later he shook his head and his black eyes were determined. "Murata, we really need to do something," said Yuri firmly. "This sulking and walking zombie act has just got to stop. I know things are bad but this situation definitely can't go on. I need my Conrad back."

"I agree. But before we plan anything, let's wait until they return. Otherwise, we might make things go from bad to worse."

* * *

"He really did that?!" Hermione asked, gaping.

Hermione sat stunned on the sofa. Remus had just told her the story concerning Harry and this Conrad Weller. After contemplating it, Hermione could better understand why Harry was so angry. For an orphan and mistreated child like Harry, when someone who cares for them comes along, their kindness means the world to them. And for Conrad Weller to give out that kind of hope and promise, only to disappear entirely out of Harry's life afterwards ... well, no wonder Harry was furious.

"Yes, he did," said Remus from the window. He was releasing an owl that was carrying a letter towards the person he intended. He had the camouflage charm on the owl so that the busy Tokyo and its people wouldn't notice an owl flying around with a letter tied to its leg.

"And now he suddenly shows up just like that?" said Hermione with a snap of her fingers.

"That seems to be the case, Hermione."

"All right. I don't get it. Why? Why now?"

"Your guess is as good as mine," Remus answered heavily, and went and sat beside her with a tiny groan. "However, I think… perhaps… there could be a reason why he hadn't come back to Harry until now. A good reason."

Hermione raised an eyebrow. "What makes you say that, Remus?"

"There was a genuine worry in his eyes, and his expression when Harry fainted was quite revealing. I could sense his pain. I could smell it. Perhaps he does truly care for Harry."

Hermione looked at Harry's door before she turned back to Remus. "Don't let Harry hear that from you. I have a feeling he won't take that well. If he thinks you're on this Conrad's side, Remus ..."

Remus gave a wry smile. "There are no sides. This isn't a battle. We all just want to help Harry. Still, it would perhaps be best if we don't mention this man too much or even utter his name. It will distract Harry from his studies if he is busy being mad. And we don't want that now, do we?"

Hermione sniggered and she couldn't help replaying that incident at the Shibuyas' household in her mind. All her years of knowing Harry, he rarely blew a temper. Harry seemed to be the silent type. And normally, these types of people have a ferocious temper. What the man had endured with Harry, Hermione doubted that it was Harry's real temper coming out at all, what he was truly capable of. He was just shocked so that stranger, that Conrad, had had it easy. Once Harry was truly angry, Hermione couldn't wait to see what would happen. Then again… with Harry's magnitude of power, maybe she didn't want to be there. Maybe this Conrad should be quite careful. Hermione shuddered.

"I agree," said Hermione. "I wouldn't want Harry to be angry at us at all."

Remus chuckled and the door to Harry's room burst open and Harry stepped out, fresh from his shower. "Okay, Remus," said Harry cheerfully in a sing-song voice. "Let's start our lesson."

Remus caught Hermione's eyes with his. Somebody was in a suspiciously good mood. When it comes to hiding his emotion concerning Conrad Weller… Harry sucked!

* * *

"Remus, Remus, over here!" Jennifer cried out.

Remus spotted Jennifer immediately as she waved her hand back and forth from her seat. He was meeting Jennifer for lunch to discuss what had happened three days ago. Remus knew that matters between Harry and Conrad Weller should be settled by they themselves. But Jennifer, at least, deserved to know what was going on.

Jennifer needed to know each side of their story… and so did he for that matter. Who exactly was this Conrad? How was he connected to the Shibuyas? What had happened that had kept the man away for so many years? And most importantly, was he really who Harry needed? If so, then just maybe… both Jennifer and Conrad would be able to help Harry out. Remus fervently hope so. He didn't know too much more he himself could do to be able to help Harry heal other than be there for him.

"My apologies for asking you to meet me so suddenly, Jennifer," said Remus courteously as he sat down in the chair beside her.

Jennifer waved dismissively at Remus before she said, "That's alright, Remus. I needed to get out and shop for some items later anyway. So, what you wanted to meet me about?" asked Jennifer, hoping that Remus was going to explain some of the circumstances regarding James and Lily's son. She was still flabbergasted that there had seemed to be some sort of connection with Conrad, of all people. And just when had Harry had an opportunity to meet Conrad? The only time she could think of was when Conrad had originally come to Earth to help Yuri be born.

Remus took a sip of water from the glass before him and cleared his throat. How to begin? "I thought you might want some inside info on what's going on between Harry and Mr. Weller," he answered slowly. "I have a feeling things will become quite tense between those two. And you did say you have questions for me. So why not use this opportunity to get them answered?" _And perhaps I can get some of my own questions answered for me as well._

"Will _become_ tense? Why, Remus, things are already very tense as it is. You should see poor Conrad at home. He hardly ever leaves his room since that night! He's certainly not sleeping. I had to get his brothers to drag him out of the house and I have to practically force-feed him to make sure he eats… even though it's just a little."

_Interesting. Conrad is apparently taking this situation very personally, and very intensely_. "You should see Harry. I don't think he has slept much either since that night, and when we bring him food… he hardly takes a bite. And when I started his lesson the next afternoon after forcing him to eat, he was so into his studies with so much determination that it entirely unlike him, and in fact was more than a little scary."

"Two peas in pod, it seems," Jennifer remarked. "But isn't that last a good thing? If he's studying hard and all..."

"Harry is a bright student, no doubt. But he is not the type to suddenly turn bookworm and study vigorously. Harry is the type to study when it suits him. Yes, he pays attention is class… but then it's usually for genuine interest in learning. This last couple of days, however… it was more like out and out desperation to forget something… or someone."

"Perhaps it should be as such. Think about it, Remus. Time changes. Harry has a lot of things on his plate. Let him lose himself in his studies. Maybe this way, he'll learn more."

"I hate when we have to use such a method to get everything across." Remus huffed out a breath in frustration. "Especially when it's such crucial knowledge and skills."

Jennifer chuckled and patted his arm at his expression of angst. "That's the good teacher coming out in you, Professor Lupin. You want your students to learn for the right reasons. But in Harry's case now, well, what choice do we have?"

"None. That's why I don't like it." He shook his head and then tried to relax back in his chair. He could feel his muscles starting to ache from all his own tension. "Now, what questions do you have for me?" He tried to smile.

"Tell me what is going on between Harry and Conrad," Jennifer responded immediately. "Conrad has been extraordinarily closemouthed about the matter. Not even Yu-chan, who can usually get him to spill anything, can get any info out of him. What is all this fighting about?"

Remus nodded, his gaze distant for a moment. "I guess I have to start from the very beginning. But, Jennifer, didn't you ask your son what's going on? Surely Yuri has some prior knowledge even if it's not coming out of the man now." _For that matter, just how do Jennifer's son and Conrad Weller know each other?_

"I did ask, of course. But neither Yu-chan nor Wolfram, nor Gwendal, are talking to us, not me or Shoma, or even Shori, saying it wasn't their place, and Conrad isn't capable of thinking clearly at the moment. In fact, Remus, I'm more than a little worried about him. I've never seen him like this, though Gwendal told me he's seen him like this once or twice before. He's in a deep depression and his worries for Harry have clouded his actions and judgment."

"Ah. So, Wolfram and Gwendal and Conrad are related? Siblings? They don't look anything alike."

Jennifer grinned at that. "So true. Well, they are all brothers, but I'm told they had different fathers.

"Hmmm. And ... Jennifer, where are they from? What is their country of origin? I have to confess I can't quite place their accents, and I've prided myself on being rather good at figuring out such things. Usually I can pinpoint the various British accents, for example, to within several kilometres of the county of origin!"

Jennifer looked at him sideways with a little nervous laugh. "Um, well, they're ... from some tiny little tucked away nation in central Europe, I believe. It's quite obscure. I ... can't quite remember the name. Somewhere near Germany or Austria maybe?"

Remus blinked, and then looked hard at Jennifer, who wasn't meeting his gaze, reaching for her menu instead. It was obvious to him that she knew the answer to his question, and wasn't telling him. _Jennifer has never lied to me before._

"All right," he said quietly. There had to be a reason for that. He tried to quell the sense of hurt, and pressed on. "Then can you tell me how your family is connected to them? Just how does your son know Conrad, for instance?"

Again Jennifer seemed to quiver for a moment in indecision. "Well ... it's complicated, you see. Er, Conrad was on this baseball team of Yuri's, a while ago, and then sort of, well, saved his life, and so now he's practically a member of the family, and then..."

"Jennifer," Remus interrupted gently. "If you don't want to tell me, just say so."

Jennifer blushed, and turned to meet his gaze again. "Oh, Remus," she wailed, "It's not that I don't want to, but I ... I can't. It's not my place. It's up to them, and up to Yu-chan, if they want to let you or Harry know. I'm sorry."

He took her hand. "It's all right. Don't worry about it. I understand."

She sniffled. "Okay. Thank you, Remus, for understanding. You're a real gem."

"So, your young Yuri is actually in charge?" Remus couldn't help but ask playfully. "Even over grown men like Conrad and Gwendal? Most interesting."

There was a suffusion of pride and conflict on Jennifer's face at that, and a quite helpless look too until Remus waved it off with an apology. _I will have to find out what is going on, and who these strangers are. For Harry's sake, I have to._

"Remus ..."

"No, no, it's quite all right, Jennifer. It's not like we don't all have our secrets, after all."

And wasn't that the truth. It wasn't like _he_ was about to go bandying about the knowledge of the wizarding world all over the place. _Not to mention a certain little case of lycanthropy that I'd rather keep to myself._

Remus shook his head with a rueful smile.

"So even though I don't deserve it for keeping you in dark, what _can_ you tell me about Harry's past with Conrad?" Jennifer pleaded. "I care about both of them, and really do want to help."

So he had ended up launching into an explanation of everything that Harry had told him to Jennifer. After the explanation, Jennifer was silent and was deep in thought with her hand on her chin. "Well, that certainly explains his anger," Jennifer mumbled.

"Yes, well, at least now you know," said Remus with a sigh. _At least one of us does._

"I can understand why Harry is upset. But we also need to hear what Conrad has to say. He is not the type of man to go against his promise, I can tell you that much. You don't know him well, yet, but he is a man of honour and integrity. It would take a lot for him to go back on his word. Besides one obvious obstacle that leaps to mind, he must have had a reason for what he did."

"That he might," Remus agreed. "But even though I am willing to listen to what he has to say, I won't go easy on him. He hurt Harry once, and I won't let him hurt Harry again!" he warned. His eyes were flashing dangerously.

Jennifer sat silently, watching Remus' eye colour change from calm amber to bright gold, much like the wolf he was once a month, before she silently placed her hand on top of Remus', immediately calming him down. Remus mastered himself and gave Jennifer a reassuring look.

"That will be within your right to do so," said Jennifer with a small smile. "However, please, for my sake, and Yuri's, hear him out before you - what's the expression you Brits use - jump his bones. I know for a fact that even though Harry is angry, I don't think he wants Conrad dead."

Remus just raised an eyebrow and he grinned lopsidedly as he said, "I don't think that's quite the idiom you meant it to be there, Jennifer." He had to bite back a laugh. "And how would you know that about Harry? Like you said, Harry has changed. For all we know he might want just that for your poor ."

Jennifer's face flushed with embarrassment. True, she might not know Harry on a personal level yet… but if he was anything like James or Lily, he would not toy with the idea death so lightly. "I don't," said Jennifer. "But I do know that Harry is not that kind of person."

Remus sat back in his chair and threw his hands in the air. "I'm not in the mood to argue with you like we used to. Not to mention when it comes to arguments, you women can easily win and be very persuasive." Remus shuddered, remembering this one time Lily had gone all out on James in asking him to buy this particular item for her.

Jennifer smirked when she remembered what Remus was referring to. She had been present along with the rest of the Marauders and had enjoyed a good laugh watching James cave under Lily's persuasion. "Still flabbergasted that Lily managed to persuade James to buy for her the most expensive book at the time?"

Remus blinked a few times with a gasp, and he stuttered. "Book? What book? Jennifer, dear, she asked him to buy her a whole set of expensive books! A hardcover boxed set consisting of_ ten_ books! Each one of them worth a small fortune too."

"Oh, come on! James was rich…" Jennifer cut him off. "And he didn't mind. It was a boxset of knowledge books after all… full of advanced Charms that _you_ told me were not taught in your school. I caught even _you_, Mr. Bookworm, drooling over them." Remus's cheeks tinged pink. "And that was the only time Lily asked James to buy things for her. You know as well as I do, probably better, that Lily never asked James for anything since they started their relationship."

Remus chuckled. "Yes, and it left him broke for months," he recalled with a smile. It was almost enough to disguise the look of sorrow that came over his face at the memories. "Ah… how I miss those days."

Jennifer nodded, agreeing. Then she had a thoughtful look on her face. "Just out of curiousity, Remus. What exactly have you been teaching Harry?"

"Revising whatever they have learned so far from first year until sixth year… theory only, mind you. Though we have now begun a bit of practical study as well. We have thoroughly covered major aspects of Defense, Charms, Care of Magical Creatures, Potions, Herbology and Transfiguration, with a little History of Magic thrown in." He smiled a bit wearily. "I've had them both studying nonstop since we started."

Jennifer raised an eyebrow when Remus mentioned 'they'. "They?... Remus."

"Yes, they. I have extended the invitation to Hermione – Harry's friend, remember? – to study alongside Harry. This, at least, will keep them both busy and give them something to do. Last I saw them just now, Hermione was helping Harry with Herbology and Ancient Runes," said Remus with a fond smile. He was clearly remembering how his two wards were studying vigorously, books of Ancient Runes and Herbology sprawling all over the floor and both Harry and Hermione bending together reading the texts with deep concentration on their faces.

"If I remember correctly, Transfiguration and Charms were what James and Lily respectively were especially good at, right? What is the subject Harry most excels in?"

"Take a guess," said Remus with another of his charmingly lopsided grins.

"I'm an ordinary person, Remus. Not a magical person like you are… so spare me the guessing and just spill it." Jennifer glared. When Remus started to become playful, he could drive people crazy for hours trying to get answers from him. And Jennifer refused to guess the type of magic or the subjects that his kind learned in school. Some of them were quite atrocious at best.

"Okay, okay… keep your pants on- Ow!" Remus rubbed his head where Jennifer had whacked him with her fist. Damn, but the woman sure could land a punch. That hurt!

"Will you stop hitting me on the head?" Remus complained. "It hurts, you know."

"Serves you right for saying such a thing out loud, so stop whimpering, you big puppy you. Now what subject has Harry excelled at?"

Remus surrendered. "Defense Against the Dark Arts. No surprises there. Since he is in the centre of the war! He is excellent in other subjects too but not as good as he is in Defense. And from what I saw earlier this week, I have a feeling he will do well in Potions now that Hermione has grilled him about Herbology, and he is picking up on Ancient Runes," said Remus. His expression darkened at the mention of Dark Arts. But he pushed them at the back of his mind. He had other things to worry about. The matter regarding the Dark Arts could come later.

"And wasn't that one of your own top subjects too, Remus?" Jennifer asked knowingly. "It's hard to forget a name like that one."

Remus blushed a little. "You're correct. And, in fact, that was the subject for which I was fortunate enough to be a professor." He closed his eyes. "That one year I was given a teaching post at Hogwarts, back in Harry's third year of school."

Jennifer gazed at him, and he could see that she hadn't missed the tone of wistful regret in his voice. "I could definitely tell you would make an excellent teacher, even back during your sordid youth. I can tell you really miss it."

She wanted desperately to know what had happened, why Remus wasn't still teaching at Hogwarts to his heart's content. But she didn't press; she guessed it was still a sore topic, and likely had something to do with his condition.

"Yes, well, this conversation isn't supposed to be about me," Remus said swiftly, confirming her intuition, "but about Harry. So far, he's making wonderful progress."

Jennifer sensed that Remus was holding something back. Something important and it was bothering him. Jennifer leaned slightly forward and stared Remus in the eyes before saying firmly, "True. But I can see that there is something else bothering you. What is it?"

Remus stared at Jennifer from under his fringe of hair, trying to consider on whether or not to tell her what he had in mind. He was sure she wouldn't understand most of it anyway… but he really needed another person's opinion. Remus finally let out a heavy sigh. He seemed to be sighing a lot, didn't he? "Well, I'd decided to teach him some actual Dark Arts. But now... I find myself wondering if I should go through with it. There are some nasty things in that subject. Is it wise?"

Jennifer bit her lip. "I don't know, Remus. Truly. I don't know how dark that subject goes… but since the topic itself itself is called Dark Arts, I suppose it means the subject contains dangerous things and dark, maybe borderline evil spells. Am I right?" At Remus' reluctant nod, she continued. "Maybe you can limit it to theory or identify the curse so he knows it… but he doesn't have to perform it. Is it sufficient to just know about it?"

"I think it might be … I had talked it over with Sirius and it was his suggestion in the first place… and Sirius also felt that it'd be best if Harry knew about the Dark Arts and what he is up against. The real problem is… " Remus drew a deep breath, and when he spoke again, the voice that came out was small. "I'm afraid to teach him."

Jennifer was shocked. She had expected many things… but Remus afraid to teach Harry on a subject, even in theory, was not any of them. "What? Why? Isn't it your duty to teach him things regarding his wizarding heritage?"

Remus leaned in and put his arms on the table to support his body. "Jennifer, you have to understand," he said in a whisper. "The Dark Arts are not only about nasty thoughts and dark and evil spells. There are all sorts of things it can cover… and some, I am sure you could never possibly dream of knowing or even wanting to know about. This subject is also very, very tempting. If not handled properly, you can lose yourself, succumb to weakness and temptation, and even become evil, or at the very least, insane."

He dared to look up Jennifer's expression, which was, of course, incredulous. Finally she spoke.

"I don't think that's gonna happen with Harry," said Jennifer with vehemence. From what she could see, Harry was a nice boy. And for him to practice Dark Arts on innocent people… Then she thought of all that Remus had said. "And I don't think it will happen to_ you_, either, if that's part of your fear, Remus."

He looked a little surprised at her insight, and then smiled a bit bitterly. "I've overcome a lot of demons myself, Jennifer, but still, the temptation is always there." His voice lowered to a whisper, and his hands clenched in his lap. "After all, _I_ am a Dark Creature at my very core."

Jennifer was suddenly livid. "Remus John Lupin, don't you dare say such a thing. Are you parroting what every other idiotic wizard, even the ones in your ridiculously bigotted government, are saying about you? Don't you believe it! At your _core_, you are so much more than that. You are brave, brilliant, and kind. You are a good and compassionate man, Remus Lupin, the best of human beings. The wolf is not everything you are, and it does not define you. Don't you _dare_ forget that."

A flush spread over Remus' face, and his hands were trembling. When he raised his head to look at Jennifer, she saw that his amber eyes were wet. He grasped her hand mutely for a long moment.

Finally he spoke. "Thank you. I need to be reminded every once in a while, especially when I'm weary and feeling a little beleaguered." He squeezed her hand tightly. "But Harry's case is equally unique. He is somehow linked to Lord Voldemort, and has been since the night James and Lily were killed. Mix that with a tempting Dark Arts subject that the Dark Lord practices every day like it was nothing, and we're asking for trouble. I'm afraid we might lose Harry."

Jennifer didn't have anything to say to that statement. She might not know fully what's going on yet, but Remus' worries seemed to her to be a little bit exaggerated. But at the back of her mind, she had this nagging feeling that the Dark Arts wouldn't be the reason they might lose Harry.

* * *

"That's it! If he won't open that door, I'll fry it until there is nothing but shards left!!" yelled Wolfram, fisted hands tight at his sides. "Then I'm going to start in on his head!"

Yuri had to grab Wolfram and restrain him from marching up the stairs and forcing the door open so that he could literally knock some sense into Conrad, or do even worse damage. It was no secret that Wolfram was getting frustrated and desperate… and he wasn't the only one. Gwendal was feeling it too, even if he didn't show it so obviously. But the mere fact that he was frowning even more severely than normal and knitting up unrecognizable stuffed animals like a storm spoke volumes.

"What can you do about it, Wolfram?" said Yuri, hugging the blond from behind to stop him from hitting him and squirming. After a few years of living in Shin Makoku, it seemed he had finally picked up a thing or two. "I know you are feeling as desperate as we are to help Conrad, but your temper tantrum isn't helping! Cease this immediately or I'll send you back home. You are driving me further insane with your actions."

Wolfram turned around, facing Yuri and giving him his most deadly glare. "Care to repeat that, wimp?"

Yuri coolly met Wolfram's stare as if it was nothing. But deep down, he wished he could run and hide somewhere. Wolfram's glare, in its full intensity, was very scary. "This is my home, and my world. And this is my knight, my guardian, and my friend. This is my Nazukeoya. If you don't calm down and help us find a way to help Conrad out, I'm sending you back to Shin Makoku."

"Like hell you are," Wolfram hissed. "You're not the only one who has _claim _to him, Yuri." Yuri stepped back in surprise, and even Gwendal's eyes had widened. But Wolfram, blushing madly, pressed on. "It's been like forever since Lord Weller was acting like his normal self. And here we all are, doing nothing but watching him suffer when there's something we can do about it!"

"And how do you propose we do that, Wolfram?" Yuri came right back in to it. "Bear in mind that Conrad just found Harry a few nights ago and the result was hideous. Perhaps it's best if we waited a few days and see how things go. Give everyone a chance to calm down and think things over."

"I don't think we have a few days! Yuri, what if something happens in the meantime?"

"Nothing is going to happen. You're exaggerating."

Wolfram huffed and turned, folding his arms against his chest. "They should talk. Lord Weller and Harry. They should meet up and talk it out. And if they are both so idiotically stubborn as to refuse, we should _make_ them."

Yuri smiled, and flicked a look up the stairs towards Conrad's room. "I already discussed it with Murata and that does seem the best course of action. However, as I said earlier, the air is pretty tense right now. We have to wait a few days for them to cool off. And not to mention, we need to know Harry's side of the story, and we need someone who can stand as neutral ground between the two, so to speak."

"You are fairly skilled at negotiating peace between conflicting parties, Heika," Gwendal spoke up. "You have become a peacemaker of some renown. Surely you ..."

"I appreciate the vote of confidence, Gwendal," Yuri said, feeling his own face heat slightly at the unaccustomed praise from the eldest brother. "But this is a very different situation. For one thing, you two both know how incredibly stubborn your brother can be. And with this thing with Harry, and all his guilt ..."

Gwendal and Wolfram looked at each other.

"He's such an idiot sometimes ..." Wolfram muttered.

"He does feel things very deeply," Gwendal admitted. "He always has."

"And then he tries to hide it all from everyone," Yuri agreed, with an exasperated but fond smile on his face. "Not one to make it easy on himself, is he?"

"No. But what can we do about it?"

"What about your mother?" Wolfram suddenly said. "She's a friend of those people, isn't she? Or at least of that Lupin person. He's Harry's guardian, right? And he seemed like a reasonable sort of man. Maybe he'll listen to her. Maybe you and she together can do something to help Conrart reach Harry."

Yuri blinked a few times at Wolfram. Then he took Wolfram into his arms and spun him around till the blond became dizzy.

"Wolfram, you're a genius," said Yuri as he sat Wolfram down. "I don't know why I haven't thought of that. You're a lifesaver!" Yuri kissed Wolfram on the cheek, which left the blond spluttering for a moment and blushing heavily, before getting up and rushing out of the room to go looking for Jennifer.

He was nearly out the front door when it opened and there his Mom stood in the doorway with the groceries.

"Ah, Mom, perfect timing. I want-" Yuri was cut off by Jennifer.

"Yuri, I need to speak with you in private. And call me Mama," she added absently.

* * *

Harry plopped himself down on his bed with a happy sigh. For the past three days, he and Hermione had been studying like crazy! And when Remus was teaching them, Harry felt that he was ready to take on the N.E.W.T's right then and there. Everything was so thoroughly covered. And Remus had such a way of teaching that everything that Harry had nearly died from boredom or tedium in class was suddenly supremely fascinating. Harry had packed so much information into his brain that he was sure that his head was about to combust!

And Hermione still wanted to go through with him about the Wizarding history later. God! When would she ever rest?!

Harry grabbed his watch by the bedside table and looked at the time. It was very late in the evening, and Remus had been gone the whole afternoon… and he wasn't back yet! Remus had said he was going out but he didn't say what for. Harry fought back a tinge of worry, reminding himself that they were far from England and the war. Tokyo was safe, wasn't it? Besides, Remus could certainly take care of himself. And Harry wasn't about to go poking his nose in someone else's business. But he did ask Remus to buy something for him while he was out.

Harry wished Remus would hurry up and come back with his things. That's what he really wanted. He wasn't worried about the werewolf's safety at all, no sir. Not at all. Harry just needed something to distract him and help him relax right about now!

An image of Conrad popped into his head against his will, startling him. Angrily he forced it away and jumped to his feet, beginning to pace.

I am not worried about Moony, and I am _not_ going to think about Conrad Bloody Weller!

He threw himself back down on his bed, and tried to stuff his mind with images of Quidditch to block out all images of either man from occupying his thoughts.

"Harry," Hermione called out as she appeared at his bedroom door. "I'm going out to grab something to eat. Do you want anything?"

Harry groaned as he turned his body so he was facing Hermione. He cracked an eye open and said, "Just grab anything you think is good. As long as it's not poison, I'm okay with it."

Hermione just raised an eyebrow at Harry's antics. She couldn't blame him for not be able to think straight. Harry was exhausted. Even she was exhausted.

"'Kay, I'll be back shortly," Hermione said while closing Harry's door behind her.

Harry just lay there and stared at the door a minute after Hermione left. Harry loved Hermione. He really did… but sometimes, Hermione could just drive him crazy with studying. She needed to get out more!

Harry couldn't help thinking how much he liked Japan so far. The people, the culture, the architecture… all intrigued him. They had yet to visit the temples or any other tourist destination, but Remus had promised there would be at least a couple of excursions, and Harry hoped that before they went back to Britain, that they at least would get to do some major sight-seeing. Harry had heard so much about Kyoto from Hermione, and he too found himself interested in visiting all the temples there.

So far, they had managed to entertain themselves with shopping and getting makeovers and touring a few places in the city. He had had a fun time… until a certain missing brunet had suddenly decided to make a re-appearance back from the mists of his past and disturb his life.

_Stop!_ thought Harry furiously to himself. _Don't even go there_.

Harry groaned as he dragged himself out of his bed. He decided that a hot bath would help him relax since he obviously couldn't get his mind off certain ... things. Harry stepped out of his room to grab some of his toiletries from Remus' room when he abruptly bumped into Remus himself, carrying several medium sized bags of items that he had bought.

"Remus! When did you come in?" asked Harry who was rooted to the spot upon seeing Remus. He had to resist an insane urge to run up and throw his arms around the man and squeeze the life out of him.

"I just arrived," said Remus, busily putting the bags on the table. "Sorry about my tardiness; some of my errands took longer than expected. Where's Hermione?" he asked, looking up upon noting that the suite was too quiet.

"Out buying something to eat. She should be back later," said Harry. He hesitated. "I'm glad you're back."

Remus stopped his task of unpacking, and turned to face Harry. After a moment, his eyes softened and he nodded. "I really am sorry about being late, Harry. I'll try not to let it happen again."

Harry just shrugged as if it didn't concern him one way or the other, but he suspected he had not fooled Remus. Remus, if anyone, understood how vulnerable and paranoid Harry sometimes felt. And of how protective he felt of those he had left to him.

Then he took a step forward and peeked into one of Remus' bags. "Did you buy the thing I asked you to?"

Remus smiled and simply handed Harry a large plastic bag. Harry took the bag and looked at what was inside. He grinned as he took out the items.

One of the items that Harry had Remus buy for him was a discman. It was round and dark blue in color with a lot of other features. There were headphones as well as external portable speakers. Harry put the discman aside and took out the CD's. The CD's that Remus bought all featured instrumental music. Some of them were orchestras, some classical music recordings of Mozart, Liszt, Tchaikovsky… but many of them were violin concertos and solos. And many were albums of well-known Japanese violinists and recording artists. Harry's grin widened.

"If that isn't a Cheshire Cat's grin… I don't know what is," said Remus warily. "What are you hoping to accomplish, cub?"

"Remus, if we want to ignite Mione's passion for music, we need a good place to start," said Harry. He pointed at the CD's. "What better way than to play the music all the time while we are studying? The music is soft… it can help us relax and clear our minds."

"Or we can continue playing it even when we are not studying," Remus reasoned. "At least with the music, the suite won't be so dead and quiet. Subconsciously, if Hermione keeps listening to it, hopefully, it will ignite her interest back."

"Exactly, Moony," said Harry cheekily. "I like it when great minds think alike. But it _is_ somewhat freaky, you know."

Remus chuckled. "It wasn't that hard to guess. But I am puzzled with this discman you asked me to buy. Why do you need it?"

"Moony, think about it. Mione will be suspicious if I am into classical and instrumental music so suddenly, and only during studying times at that. She will know something is up. If I have a discman, I can say that I like listening to it," Harry stopped short and stared at the CD's. "Who knows, maybe it will turn out that I do enjoy listening to them. I heard the music playing at the shop when Hermione dragged us inside. I liked it all right. What better way for me to indulge myself and relax without being too obvious that we have a hidden agenda?"

Before Remus could retort, he heard the door about to be opened. He quickly gestured and Harry's eyes went wide and he quickly gathered his things and sped to his room, shutting his door with a loud bang. Harry leant against the door and breathed a sigh of relief, thanking his lucky stars that Remus had such accentuated hearing. If he had been a second later, he was sure Hermione would discover them and get suspicious… then, all they planned would be out the window.

Harry heard Hermione ask Remus what she had missed, and Harry listened as he replied, "Nothing much, Hermione." Harry nearly panicked at Remus' voice which sounded suspiciously mischievous. "Harry was in the middle of a shower when he realized he had left his new toiletries on the table. He thought he was alone, so he didn't cover himself properly… well, you can guess the rest," Remus laughed.

Harry gritted his teeth. His eyebrow twitched.

_I am so going to kill you, Moony, for that statement, _thought Harry with a vengeance. Then Harry put away his things and proceeded to the bathroom. Retaliation would have to wait. Right now, he really did need to bathe.

* * *

Conrad stared out the window watching another day bleed away into night. For the past three days, he had had a lot of time to do some thinking.

After that night, he had gone into a kind of stupour and it took at least a day and a night to get back into his senses. He reminded himself that he was here on Earth to get Harry back, and to help him. Here to finally fulfill his long-ago promise to Harry, a promise that he fully intended to keep this time around.

With that resolution in mind, Conrad proceeded to lock himself in his room for the next two days, doing his best to ignore his brothers, even when they threatened the integrity of the door and his own physical wellbeing. Ignoring Yuri's pleas was even harder.

He took the orb that he had brought with him, and looked over the memories carefully. This time, he not only watched it for the sake of what happened in general… this time, he observed closely everything that happened around Harry. The people around him, how they acted, the place, the circumstances… and so on. Every bit of information given, he gathered them in hopes that they might help him deal in the best manner with Harry later. Then, he spent the second day watching the orb again, only this time, his attention was purely on Harry.

Conrad watched what had happened to Harry over the years. He saw how the young and innocent Harry slowly lost faith in others and in himself. He saw how angry he had become and how lonely… those two emotions were particularly clear during his forth year at his remarkable school. He saw… day after day… how Harry slowly died inside.

Conrad fell down on his bed, exhausted, and shut his eyes. He knew Yuri and the others were worried about him. Wolfram had been threatening him with unpleasant threats every time he refused to unlock the door, Gwendal had expressed his concern in typical Gwendal-like fashion, and Yuri's worries had shown clearly in his eyes, and in his voice.

Conrad sighed. For now, he would sleep. And hope that he wouldn't get yet more nightmares of Harry's dead eyes. Tomorrow… tomorrow was a new day.

Tomorrow he would face the world again.

-TBC-

* * *

**Here you go... another long chapter. God! I can't believed I wrote over 39 pages... (well, according my words- they sais is 39... my beta said it's over 71)**

**Thanks a bunch Paxwolf for betaing. It makes me so Happy that you managed to send back the beta'ed version on my birthday (which is April 30th). That makes my day lots! ^_^**

**Don't forget to review me and tell me what you guys thinks of this chapter. You know how i like to see those reviews and alerts... and favourites... **

**Elvina P.**

***Sorry... the author is still in her Birthday mode* ^_^**


	10. Chapter 10

**Healing Heart**

**Chapter 10**

Remus was rotating his teacup absentmindedly while sitting in the hotel's café alone. He had just met with Bob that morning to inquire about the trainers Bob said he would recommend. Remus now had a list of names of personal trainers in various fields. But he found it odd when Bob told him not to try them unless he absolutely had to. And Bob had specifically told him to put on hold any fencing, sword fighting, or personal combat and strategy lessons. The traditional martial arts and fitness plans were still a go, however. It didn't take a genius to realize Bob was up to something.

What baffled him the most was that Bob had offered to tutor Harry himself on how to run a business. That was of course after both Remus and Harry attended a crash course seminar on business for which Bob registered them. Remus had been surprised, and didn't understand why he was required to take part, but Bob reasoned that once Harry had a business running, he would need someone he could count on to help him. Who else can Harry trust if not his father's best friend dubbed uncle? Remus couldn't argue with that logic and agreed. And truthfully, being the sort of man who harboured a life-long love of learning, he didn't mind at all, even if it wasn't subject matter he would have chosen for his own interests' sake. It might even be fun to play the student again. So now he had a few days left before the seminar began.

Harry and Hermione walked into the café and looked around. Once they spotted Remus, they quickly walked over to his table. . Harry was a little chirpier than usual while Hermione was as calm as ever. Though, if anyone was to give her a close inspection, she was a little pale.

"Sorry we're late," said Harry the moment he sat down beside Remus. "Got a little caught up in _my_ studying."

Remus felt one of his eyebrows raise at that. He hadn't missed the emphasis in Harry's voice. And Harry grinned lopsidedly and pointed out the earphones hanging around his neck. With his keen hearing, Remus distinctly heard the music of Mozart playing. He glanced at Hermione and saw that she was oddly quiet and was looking anywhere but at Harry and that her lips were quivering a little. Remus inwardly frowned and turned back to look at Harry with questions written all over his face. "What in Merlin's name did you do?" Remus whispered near Harry's ear.

"I didn't do anything. I was studying vigorously with Hermione," Harry whispered back, grinning widely behind his menu. "Of course, with the classical music on. It was very relaxing while I was studying about magical creatures. Hermione didn't study at all though, not at first. She seemed a bit tense. But then she too began to relax. Only now, she seems to be a bit quiet." Harry shrugged, nonchalantly. "I don't know what brought the sudden change, though."

"Whatever you are playing, keep playing it." Remus whispered urgently while surveying his own menu. "I think it may prove easier to persuade her. After her denial is over, that is." Remus stopped short before he added in a rush. "Either that, or we've completely lost her for good."

Harry scrunched up his face at the last sentence but nodded his head, and Remus signalled the waiter, eyeing Hermione surreptitiously all the while. After taking their order, Remus turned to Harry again.

"Harry, in a few days time, you and I are going to be attending a business seminar together. So be prepared. I hope you are up to learning all about business!"

Harry looked at Remus sceptically before saying, "Boring, Moony. Why must I learn all about business?"

Remus shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe because you're a major political figure in the Wizarding world? Maybe because you're the only Potter left and despite it being an ancient pureblood family, you don't think of taking up the mantle as head of the family? Take your pick."

Harry just stared at Remus blankly and said the only word on his blank mind. "Huh?"

Remus felt like smacking himself on his forehead. He had quite forgotten that Harry didn't know of these things. So Remus gathered himself and proceeded to explain a few things that were necessary for Harry to know. Not in great detail, though, just enough to get him by for now. What he did with what he learned later would be completely up to him.

"So you see, it is quite relevant, and might not be so 'boring' for you after all," Remus concluded.

"Guess we'll see about that. That explains part of it. But what do you mean by 'political figure'?"

Remus' only answer was, "You are the 'Boy Who Lived'." He smiled. "And as of now, you are the head of two most ancient houses in Wizarding world with seats on the Wizengamot. That makes you a powerful and political. Need I say more?" which left Harry banging his head on the table with a groan.

Their food arrived, and the trio ate their food in silence. Harry was trying to grasp his impossible schedule and the fact that he was also a political figure, though for the life of him he had no idea why he should have a political sway to begin with, while Remus was pondering about him being involved in business amongst many other things, and Hermione continued to eat silently, still avoiding Harry's gaze. In the end, Harry laid down his utensil with a soft click and asked himself, "Why does this kind of shit keep happening to me?"

* * *

Conrad diligently practiced with his sword. After he had gotten back on his feet a few days earlier, his family had given him a hell of a lecture and refused to leave him alone or pretty much allow him to go anywhere or do anything on his own. Even Wolfram had had a go with him. The only person who gave him any privacy at all was Yuri.

He had been trying to track down where Harry might be staying but so far, no information was forthcoming. He knew Jennifer might have an idea of Harry's whereabouts, but she had said it was not her place to interfere. He didn't have a clue what she meant by that. From where he stood, it was clear that Jennifer was involved somehow.

Jennifer… now here was someone he had found could be very scary. She hadn't said much to him. Like everyone else, she had advised him to get back on his feet and to work on getting stronger. As for the matter regarding Harry, she said it was best if he, Conrad, waited for Harry to come to him after his anger had died out. Of course, the question was, would Harry ever come? What he found scary was how Jennifer hadn't even raised her voice or acted at all threatening. But her smile was oddly sharp and her eyes, they held secret messages as if saying _he only had one chance to make things right. Don't screw it up, or else_… that look left him shivering a little. Gone, it seemed, was the Miko who looked on him with such a profound respect (crush)!

Shinou help him! He knew everyone was worried about him, saying he should not be so harsh on himself, that he should take it easy. But he just couldn't! He needed Harry, as surely as he needed breath to live. And he knew without a shadow of a doubt that Harry needed him. The sooner he bridged the gap between them, the better. If only he could convince his family to understand…

He threw himself even harder into his sword work.

* * *

Hermione was alone in the suite doing nothing in particular. Originally, her plan had been reading or doing something other than listening to the soft music playing throughout the suite. She didn't understand why Harry kept playing it even though he had gone out early in the morning with Remus for their business seminar.

She was supposed to be studying, but the music is distracting her! You would think that she'll just shut it down. The thing is, she already tried that and the radio went back on all by itself. It took several tries for her to figure out that there was a charm placed on the radio. It took her a great afford not to hunt down Harry and Remus as they both have obviously been the perpetrators in this scheme and only Remus are currently allowed to do magic.

Hermione shut the book with a snapped and glared daggers at the radio playing the music. She seriously considering of murdering the blasted thing all together by smashing it into pieces! She swore that her ears was about to bleed! As she was making her way towards the radio, it suddenly played a tune she likes so well. This causes her to stop dead in her tracks.

It was playing Pachelbel's Canon in D major! A tune that she and her cousin often played together. Hermione stands silently, entranced and afraid to move as she listened to the music. She closed her eyes, and let the music wash over her. She remembered when they were younger, her and her cousin likes to perform for their guess every time there was a function. The feeling, the thrill of everyone applauding for their performance was accelerating. Sometimes, he would perform solo for them with his violin. Other times, he would be on the piano while he let her play the violin. And on rare moments, they would perform violin duets together. Those were her most precious memories of her and her cousin.

While she was lost to her feeling, Hermione didn't realize that her hands move along with the tune as if she's holding and playing an invisible and imaginary violin.

When the music finished and started with another song, Hermione snapped out of her daze. She looked around her. Judging by her position, she had a good guess what she was doing.

'**Hermione'** she heard her cousin's word inside her head. **'Music isn't just a note to be played or read on paper. It's much more than that. To be able to portray the music beautifully, you have to feel it. Feel it, and while you are playing, you pour all you emotions and feelings into the music. The listeners will hear and listen what the musician are feeling. A musician is always singing their song. Even when they are not hearing to any music, or they don't have instrument, when their song is played out and you are in tune, your body will move in their own accord as if you are performing for real. If you find yourself doing that even though you haven't played in years, even when people and even you are convinced that you are burned or no longer have songs to give… think again. You ARE still a musician. As long as you have music in you to give, you'll play beautifully'**

Hermione dropped heavily to the floor and she cried loudly. She cried for all the times she had lost and she cried for all the times her happiness was denied from her. But most of all, she cried for herself and her music.

* * *

Harry bit his tongue trying to make sense with all the lectures and all the figures. Lucky for him, Remus is stuck with this seminar with him. This business management or whatever is as complicated as Arithmancy! He really wished that Hermione was here with him. He didn't know why Remus didn't register her with them. She'll make more sense than he ever could.

The seminar consists of eight classes all together. Him and Remus are now sitting in their forth class. That would be four classes per week studying intensively. It was mind blowing when he found out, and nearly chew Remus for the atrocity of it. But in the end, he went through with the crazy intensive business seminar anyway. No matter how difficult it is, it does proved to be useful.

"Psst, Remus, When is this going to end?" Harry whispered at the werewolf sitting beside him. They have been glued to the chair for hours. Honest to god! He can't wait to breathe some fresh air.

"In a few minutes, Cub," Remus replied, never taking his eyes from the board and his hand ever studiously jolted a few notes that the instructor was saying. Harry sighed, and eyed him. Wow, Remus really had been a studybug when he was a student, and obviously, still was.

"Aren't you going to get a hand cramp like that?" Harry whispered at him, warring between envy, derision, and awe. Remus merely cast a quick glance at him from the corner of his eye and kept writing.

After their seminar for the day is finally over, Harry and Remus make way to the park. "So what do you think of the course so far?" Remus asked casually as they take a stroll, watching the nature pass them by.

"It was okay," said Harry nonchalantly. They stop by a fountain and Harry and Remus watch as the water flows. Each lost in their own thoughts. "Though I must admit, Moony," Harry continued. "For the life of me, I can't figure out why you just didn't enrol Hermione too. I mean, she'll definitely understand this thing better than me. Considering that she took arithmancy and she is muggle born. She must find this easier than I do."

Remus frowned at Harry and he look at Harry's face long and hard. After a pause, he sighed heavily and sat by the fountain with his face tilted to the side. "You shouldn't be having this attitude, you know," Remus chastised Harry. Seeing Harry looking a little confused, Remus elaborated. "Dumping everything on Hermione for her to solve. That's a bad habit. And one I want you to get rid of," _And as soon as possible. Ron Weasley was really a bad influence on you._ Thought Remus with disdain. "I have thought about that, but if I enrol Hermione, it'll be too much for her. She has lots on her plate already. I just thought a day to herself will do her good. If she wants to study business, she could do so on a later date. Right now, my main focus is you, cub. You are a pureblood. And you have responsibility along with that title of yours. Add this war we are in the middle of, I hope you understand why I'm pushing it."

"Yeah… pushing it," said Harry frustrated. "But, come on, Moony, I still don't see how are we going to complete my so called training within this summer? With the rate we are going, it might be impossible! You keep dumping things on top of my head! The revision is covered… the fitness is okay, even though I was half dead half the time… and we still have martial arts. Honestly, don't you think you're overdoing? The day we don't have business course, you slot in fitness, revising, martial arts and etiquettes after dinner!" Harry's arms waved to prove his point and how frustrated he was becoming. Harry could barely stand when the day is over and he felt sore still the day after. Who wouldn't when you get your ass wipe out of you during martial arts? It was not fun at all learning business while your body is protesting loudly. If it weren't for all the potions and hot tubs, which he becomes frequent to, he would be dead of exhaustion by now.

"Yeah, well… it's not over yet," Remus mumbled so softly so that Harry might not heard him. But Harry heard him.

"What the hell that was supposed to mean?" asked Harry with his eye brows knitting together. His eyes flashes bright green and Remus grins nervously, knowing full well Harry would not like their reasoning for their crazy plans, "Remus, you better come clean with me. What else you had planned for me?"

"Well you see…"

* * *

Yuri stood silently by the window, gazing at the far away sky, deep in thoughts. It's been nearly a week since he had the talk with his mom. They had… well, a heated debate on how to reconcile Conrad and Harry. Yuri wanted her to help them by becoming an intermediary. However, his mom is adamant of staying out of it. She can help in certain things but she cannot become their intermediary. They have to solve this on their own.

It was a little scary, how his mom suddenly loose all her cheerfulness and transform into a complete different person during their 'Talk'. She admitted that she had visited Remus Lupin, and had a chat with him. Jennifer told him a little of Harry, most of which he already knew in much more detail thanks to the images that his nazukeoya provided for them. From what he gathered from his mom, it would be harder for them to get through to Harry seeing as he is deeply hurt and hurt a lot more than he comprehended.

**Flashback.**

"So mom, what is it that you want to talk to me about?" asked Yuri while taking a sip of his drink after the waitress went away. He was sitting with his mum at a restaurant near their house to have a private talk. Yuri did ask his mom; why not just talk back at their house, and his mom reasoned that the house got too many people around and privacy was pretty much impossible… unless he wanted to have their talk in his parent's bedroom, which he respectively don't want to enter. After thinking it over… Yuri chooses to talk elsewhere.

It was a little surprise for Yuri when his mom wanted to talk about Harry and whether or not they make any progress with Conrad. Yuri didn't know what to say to her about Conrad. The man is alive apparently… but whether or not he lives now that is a different matter entirely. So Yuri told his mom whatever he can on the situation… which isn't much since most of what he knew is really not his story to tell. Jennifer put in her two cents on what she knows about Harry. Judging by her knowledge, Yuri is further enforced that his mom knew where they are and are keeping contacts with that Lupin guy. When he asked his mom to help them, Yuri was shock that his mom refused!

"What? Why not mum? Surely it can't be that bad for you to help us. Please mom… help us out here," Yuri pleaded giving his mom the most adorable look he could muster. The same look at even Gwendal would cave. But like most moms… that look was useless on them.

"Yu-chan, I want nothing more that to help you," said Jennifer in a no nonsense tone. It was rarely Yuri got to see his mom so serious. When Miko 'Jennifer' Shibuya became serious, she gave the term 'Dragon lady' a new meaning. "However, as it stands, Conrad had to do this on his own. He needs to prove himself that he is sincere. Harry had been abandoned one time too many, so Conrad must do the searching and the pursuit in earnests. We can only aid him. Don't worry, Yu-chan. Things may look bleak at the moment, but if Conrad give all his best, his afford will pull through and reach back to Harry. Have faith in him. You'll see." Jennifer said with a small smile.

"Mom…"

"Mama, Yu-chan. And may I suggest something instead, Yuri."

**End Flashback.**

Yuri breathe heavy sigh as he rubbed his temple. Bleak indeed. She might as well say that their reconciliation is impossible from the start or doom to fail. He knew Conrad is more than capable in fixing his own problems given the chance. But that just it, you see. Harry might not give Conrad a chance at all. Yep. Their relationship was doom from the start.

* * *

Harry stormed into their hotel suite with a snarl on his face. He couldn't believe the cheek of the man! How could Remus and Sirius planned such an insane schedule?! To be completed by end of August? Sirius finally has gone insane after all the years in Azkaban and Remus! Remus has his head's screw loose somewhere while in his loneliness and isolation. They are not even using a time-turner for Merlin sake!!! He should have admitted them both to St. Mungo's when he got the chance!

After his seminar is over, a few days of his free time are going to be replaced with going to that Bob-guy's Company to being 'tutored' by Bob himself. How lovely! Absolutely smashing in his opinion. Now, all they have to do is add Conrad bloody Weller to the mix and his life is officially over.

And he so _**do not**_ wanted to see Conrad bloody Weller!

"Oh fucking hell!!" Harry cursed loudly while throwing his bag pack angrily to the sofa. He really wished he could kill Remus right now.

Harry took deep breaths to cool his head down when he heard music playing. He look at the radio and saw that the radio is turn off. So where is the music coming from? He had his disc-man with him and he was sure he hasn't turned it on yet. He looked around the room, and saw that Hermione door was slightly ajar and he could hear music clearly was playing inside her room. Harry crossed the room to take a peek inside. What he saw makes him grins widely; his anger temporarily forgotten.

Hermione was listening to Ave Maria. Her body poise as if she is the one performing on stage. Her movement was flawless. Her posture is perfect. And she had the look of bliss and absolute happiness. It is one of the looks that Harry wish could stay on her face a lot more. Hopefully, in the future, that would be the case.

Harry shut Hermione's door silently. No point alerting her of his presence and destroyed that fragile courage that is beginning to built within her. He'll let her drown in the feelings for now. Everything is going according to plan and soon, he'll have her play again.

* * *

It took a lot of afford on Harry's part not to tear Remus to bloody pieces when they were in each other company. He opted instead by ignoring the furry werewolf with studying of his own. Remus has no idea what he was doing since he went out to do his business privately. At least, he hoped so.

Remus himself was very much amused. He knew his cub is livid with him. But his cub sure knows how to pout adorably. Why, he remembered when Harry was a babe, one pout like that got James and Sirius wrapped around his little finger. Lily was amused as him and was content to watch her son laughing and playing with his father. There was one thing that scares her when the two plays together without her watching. James always, ALWAYS took Harry to fly on a broom! When Lily found out they were on air, she threaten to kill James by killing him with the most powerful jinx if he did not get on the ground. James, being James didn't obey her immediately. He continued to fly around a few circles while smiling and cooing and whispering to baby Harry with the tenderest and content look on his face. When Lily herself went up in the air, James beckon her with a smile and he look down towards Harry. When Lily about to berated James, she make a mistake gazing at Harry and she instantly melt. Harry was so happy playing up on the air and James continue to surprise her being very gentle yet protectively while handling Harry. When the word 'No Flying' was mentioned, Harry instantly pouted his most adorable and irresistible pout, Lily knew she lost the fight. From then on, the rest of the guys can't help amused every time Harry pouts. The very same pout that can melt even the strongest and toughest hearts.

"Remus. Remus!"

Remus was brought out of his musing by Hermione waving her hand in front of him. "What is it, Hermione?" asked Remus.

Hermione. She's looking better and better everyday. Yesterday, after he got back from his seminar with Harry, he noticed that Hermione was a lot calmer. A changed he was utterly lost to explain. But from the way Harry smiled secretly and with a knowing look in his eyes, there was no doubt that Harry knew what has been going on or what has transpired.

"You know where Harry's at? Break time is nearly over. We are learning etiquette again right?"

"Yes, Hermione, we are. Hold on. I'll go get Harry. Then we can start." Remus said rising to his feet.

Hermione eyebrow raised and he tilt her head aside and looked at Remus questionably. "You know where Harry's gone off to, didn't you?" That wasn't a question. It was a statement of fact.

"Yeah, He didn't go anywhere far. In fact, He is just down at the hotels library to do a bit of a reading."

Now Hermione can't mask her surprise. "Since when does Harry do a reading on his own free will?" Hermione gasped, shocked. Then she blinked. "Wait! Never mind. Don't answer that. It was a stupid question with all been going on. But it was still a shock, you know."

Remus sniggers. He can only shrug at Hermione. Remus asked himself the same thing when he first found out that Harry was at the library and like Hermione, he brush it off saying it was stupid. But he did feel a little sad though. Summer usually means fun and suntanned… not working your ass off. He left Hermione staring at him incredulously before she came into her senses and shakes her head smiling.

True enough, Remus found Harry at the library with Harry books on music scores and… violin?

"Harry?" Remus called out softly. And Harry look up at Remus from the book he was reading. "Oh… Hi, Moony." was all Harry said before he buried himself back into his book. There was a frown on his face as if he was thinking about something and it contradict whatever it is said on the book.

"I hate to part you from your books, but we are resuming our training." whispered Remus, quietly. There are a number of guests with them in the library. As per the library rule, it wouldn't do well for him to raise his voice.

Harry sighed and shut his book. He gathered the books he read and put them where he found them and followed Remus back into their suite.

"You know, I'm still mad at you," said Harry while they were walking. Remus smiled shortly before replying "I know,"

"Stupid, demented, and crazy werewolf. Are you trying to kill me or drive me insane before I reach seventeen?" Harry hissed hotly.

"Not at all, cub. Just concerned about your safety." Remus replied with a shrugged. "Had you been train early, we wouldn't be in this predicament now, would we?"

They were silent for a few minutes. Then suddenly, Remus asked. Curiosity gets the better of him. "Interesting choice of books you were reading."

"I had something on my mind. I'm just doing a little extra research on it." Harry pinched the bridge of his nose. All those readings on violin, he didn't know there were quite a number of things need to be considered before you start playing one.

"Why the music score? Why violin?" Remus was looking at him quizzically. Harry just shrugged.

"Just my little project. Not for me though. Purely out of interest, I assure you." said Harry, nonchalantly.

Remus eyebrow raised. "Some how, that assuring part is the one scares me the most. Care to share?"

Harry ponders if he should share his new found idea. He didn't think it was a great idea. It wasn't even foolproof or hundred percent covered. It was just an idea that suddenly came to him.

_Ah… what the hell_… thought Harry with a relented sighed. _Didn't you include Remus in your plans so you both can make this plan of yours a success?_ Harry grabs Remus and dragged him to the side. "I was thinking of buying Hermione a violin." Harry blurted out.

Remus blinks a few times. Did he heard right? Did Harry just admit of buying Hermione a violin? "I'm sorry, repeat that."

"I want to buy Hermione a violin." Harry emphasize at every word as if he was talking to five year old. Harry rolled his eyes. His guardian suddenly turned into a puppy!

"What for?" asked Remus incredulously.

"We are trying to get her into her passion back, aren't we?"

"Don't you think you're moving too fast? How do we know she's ready? For all you know this plan of yours already backfires long ago."

Harry just grins and his eyes twinkle mischievously. He starts humming playfully and Remus brows knitted together. He folds his arm across his chest and he glared at Harry pointedly. "Okay, Cub. Out with it. What did I miss?"

"Tsk, tsk," said Harry in a sing-a-long voice. "Such impatience. How on Earth did you manage to survive this far?" Remus growled was his answer.

"Okay, okay… sheesh! Can't you loose up a little." Harry mumbled while leaning against the opposite wall with his hands in his pocket. "I saw Hermione playing imaginary violin when we just got back from the seminar." Seeing Remus confused stare, Harry said, "Remember the time I storm out on you?"

"How could I forget, cub. You were positively livid. And it happened only yesterday."

"Yeah, when I arrived, the music was playing. I got curious when I realize that it isn't playing from the radio in the main room. It came from Hermione's bedroom. I took a peek and lo and behold! There she is; playing an imaginary violin to Ave Maria. She didn't have a violin exactly… but she was standing there, calmly, and playing flawlessly as if she was on stage performing that song. She was very calm and content too."

"You are really ecstatic about this aren't you? And how do we know she won't revert to her previous self once she saw the violin?" Remus pressed on. The idea has merits, but is Hermione really ready?

"She's come this far didn't she? I won't allow her to burry that passion forever. I tell her the truth if I have to. Now my problem is where to buy the violin."

"Why not buy them at the music store we drop by previously? The one Hermione drag us into and saw that yellow violin. Why not buy her that one?"

"Coloured violin doesn't give out good quality sound. Every violinist knew that. I was hoping to get her the custom made, one of a kind violin. Consider it a gift from me."

"One of a kind violin is very expensive. And it can only be found at the luthier or an auction. Where are we going to find one here?" Remus asked himself. No doubt they could get violin anywhere… but an expensive one? They really need to think more into this. Remus was brought out from his thoughts by Harru's amuse chuckle.

"That was my question, Remus."

* * *

Harry and Remus were on their way back from their early exercise routine when they pass by a music store. He didn't know why, but Harry had the urge to go in. Ever since he told Remus about Hermione, they were at lost on where to actually get a violin. Most of the time, Remus opted to get a violin from a nearby store. But Harry won't have none of it one reason or another.

Okay… so the truth is he refused to get Hermione a cheap violin. It's a give from him. So of course he won't go anything cheap for his so called sister.

"Want to buy more music, cub?" asked Remus to Harry when he realized Harry had frozen like a statue in front of a store.

Harry, not exactly paying attention to anything or anyone around him reply …… "No…" Harry replied in a daze. Mentally however, Harry feels like banging his head against the pillar for not thinking of it sooner.

Harry entered the shop with Remus trailing behind him, clueless and no idea what exactly is going on. Harry keep on walking while looking around various things but it didn't take a genius to know where he was headed especially when he found himself standing directly in front a lot of violins section and looking intently at every violin on display.

"Checking out Violins now, Harry?" Remus teased. "Are you performing for someone any time soon?"

Harry grinned lopsidedly. But his eyes never stop scanning the various violins. He didn't dare touch them for any reason. Not because he is afraid, but because he found out, after surfing the net about violin out of pure curiosity, that violin was custom made. And creating a single violin can take an extensive amount of time! Not to mention, they can be downright expensive. "Haha, Moony. Very funny. I just felt like checking out." said Harry. A frown was adorning his face as he scanned the violins.

Remus looked pointedly at the violins in front of him. "Really, cub? I didn't know you had music strict in you. First, the music score. Now this? Are you sure you are not taking lessons in secret?" Remus hissed when Harry jabs him painfully on the ribs. "Will you shut it and let me concentrate, Moony? I'm trying to figure out things here." Harry hissed.

"Where's your respect for your elders?" Remus grimaced as he rubbed his aching ribs.

_Figure what out?_ Remus was asking himself at the same time.

"When I see any elders around I'll show its due," Harry retorted.

Remus just raised an eyebrow. He didn't know whether or not his charge noticed, but Harry has been acting strange shortly before they pass the music store. Harry has been in a daze ever since. Even when he talks, he seems to be so far away. Now, on the other hand, once Harry is standing right in front of the violin section… he's… irritated.

"Okay, Cub. What got your pants up on a knot?"

Harry sighed. Then he grins wryly and run his hand through his hair. "It's nothing, Moony. I just… I thought I might get an idea on where to find the place that created all the local violins, you know. Maybe they have labels or something. After all, they are made at the same place are they?"

"It didn't take a genius to know about that, Cub. And I think you are mistaken about the labels. They usually tell the name of the person who made them, not the exact location. Find anything suitable for Hermione?" Harry glared daggers at Remus. He knew very well that Harry won't go for any less than the rarest type, if possible. Yet, Remus still loves to tease him to buy at the local stores. Then, an idea came to him. Harry quickly went to the counter and asks the sales man.

"Excuse me, can I know from where your violin supply came from?" asked Harry. The sales man give Harry a questioning glance and Harry quickly explain. "My friend's violin is broken during a performance. I'm to help her find a place to fix it. You think you can help me find a Luthier around here?"

Five minutes later, Harry and Remus exited the store. Harry was whistling happily and in his hands, he clutches a paper that has an address written on it.

"That was a poor excuse of a lie, Cub," said Remus trying to catch up with Harry, who was walking in a bullet like speed. Harry quickly hailed a cab, and off they went to their next destination. Harry turned to Remus.

"So what? It's not like our business is his concern. He gave us a list of luthiers around here in the end. So it's no big deal."

"Harry, I don't mean to nag. But please re-think your decision. Violins in general are already expensive. The rare types are going to be more so. I know you don't mind buying one for Hermione as a gift, but are you sure it's worth buying? What if she stills not healed enough to play yet?"

"Moony, trust me. Hermione will play. She is no longer in denial. And as for the violin, it doesn't matter actually. It's my gift to her. What she does with it later is her choice. It is the symbol and meaning behind the gesture that counts. But I hope she'll get to perform splendidly no matter what violin I'll get her."

"Does it ever occur to you that she might want to bond with her cousin's violin instead? Played his violin and no other? In such event, his mementos will mean a lot to her."

That got Harry speechless. Of all the things in the world… he didn't think that Hermione might want to play with her cousins violin. Remus is right, that violin had more significant than the ones he will buy for her. It sucks knowing that his gift will be only for display. But… what happened to her cousin's violin after his death? Hermione never mentioned anything about her other relatives or where or to whom her cousin's violin went to. For all you know, the violin was lost or sold to another people. Harry sunk deeper in his sit.

"That's true. But Remus, we didn't even know what happened to her cousin's violin. Just… let it go. Please! Just this once, I want to do something for Hermione as her brother." Harry implored with his best puppy eyed stare.

Remus sighed in defeat. "Alright. I give! I just don't like you spending unnecessarily, Harry."

"Don't worry, Remus. I won't. That's why I'm buying it as a gift. And with my upbringing with the Dursley, I think I've learn what spend unnecessarily can do to you."

"Don't remind me about the Dursleys, Cub," Remus growled. His eyes sparks briefly before they turn to their original power. Everytime the Dursley were mentioned, the wolf in Remus stirs and growled. Both he and the wolf are a little protective of their remaining pack. Just mentioning the Dursleys… Remus wished he can tear them to shreds!

* * *

"She suggested to you what?!" asked Murata incredulously.

"She said I am the only one that can stand as the neutral ground between the two," said Yuri, groaning in his hands. Try as he might, Yuri can't see himself helping both parties reconcile. The notion itself is impossible at best and it can turn out disastrous.

"But that's impossible. Surely we will side with Conrad more on this… unless she is referring that you told Harry Conrad's side of story. Seeing he is in no condition to do anything and refused to see anyone. Still, you're not exactly impartial here. This is Conrad we're discussing. And everyone knows what he means to you."

"That's what I told her. But mum was so adamant that I'll do it."

Murata fold his hands across his chest and seems to be deep in thoughts. "I don't know, Shibuya. We don't know a thing about them. Only your mom knows their side of the story. If she is not helping us, how are we to help them? This won't end well."

Yuri stood and walk away from the bench he was seating. He stood near the pond with his hands in his pockets, his face frowned while thinking things through and what Murata told him thus far. "Maybe. But I couldn't help but hope. After all, it's Conrad happiness we are talking about here." His expression turned determined. "And I'd do anything to help him be happy."

Murata chuckled and he pinned the bridge of his nose, shaking his head. "Leave it to you to see things in positive light. But I guess, that's what so special about you." Then, seriously, he said. "Let's observe a little bit more. If your mom is correct, and you need to step in, you'll need or the info you can get. Besides, your mom is right. Lord Weller needs to do this on his own and proven himself, even if it's not truly his fault that he finds himself in this position. No," he said at Yuri's look. "It's not fair. But since when has _his_ life in particular ever been fair?"

Yuri's lips tightened and he looked down. "Yeah," he said quietly.

"So, we need to just watch, and wait."

Yuri inwardly groaned and he sighed. Observing, observing. Their job is just observing these days. Honestly, he wish he could just… go up and do something. The tense atmosphere is driving him to the wall! BUT… when the wise man of double black says something, you'll be a fool not to put his advice into consideration.

He just hoped that Conrad wouldn't have to wait too long to see fairness – justice – enter his life.

* * *

**AN**

**Hi you all... first off, This chapter is 3/4 betaed. My dearest Beta is very busy and had their hands full so I decided to go ahead and post this chapter as it is. Plus, I made a last minute changes. (Thanks Paxwolf, for taking the time betaing this even though you are very very very tide up... I hope your situation dissolve soon. hugs and kisses!)**

**Second of all.... The stuff with the violin was completely made up on top of my head so whoever plays the violin or is a musician... please don't kill me if the info is completely off and untrue.... I never played the violin.. and even though I'm facinated by them, I haven't got the time to study it. **

**Third,.... I know I shouldn't focus on Hermione so much. But I just have to gave her something to do other than books. At least now, While we are focusing on Harry, you all know what Hermione will be doing in those times. :)**

**Oh... and btw.... should harry give conrad a chance easily? or should harry let conrad suffer some more?**

**Read and Review...... and I'm really sorry I took almost a year for this. I didn't realize it was that long. =_=**

**- Elvina P. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Healing Heart**

**Chapter 11**

**By Elvina Potter a.k.a Elvina P.**

**Warning = This chapter is unbeta'ed. All the Spelling mistakes, grammar, punctuation and anything else are purely mine.**

* * *

Yuri fidgeted nervously as he stared at Bob's office at downtown Tokyo. He needed to ask Bob a favour and quite frankly, he wasn't sure if Bob will comply.

His mum has confided with him in secret about certain information regarding Conrad's elusive Harry. It seems Harry will start training with Bob like Shori had to go through. And no matter how Yuri pleaded, his mum won't interfere even on their behalf. It was fine if she told them a thing or two, but the rest, they are on their own! So Yuri had to think of a way to get them to meet and talk!

So here he is, standing outside of the office building, wondering if what he is doing is a good thing. Oh, he won't interfere directly between Conrad and Harry. But that doesn't mean he can't nudge them, Conrad especially, to the right direction. Having been ruling a kingdom for a few years, he has pick up a few pointers on how to run things discreetly and underhandedly. By no means, he is a professional but it is enough for him to get his affairs done without prying eyes. A little sneakiness and manipulations might do them good in this case. Or they'll never get anything done!

Yuri bit his bottom lips nervously. He ran his hand through his heir in exasperation. His plans were not his best idea but he can't think of any other way to give Conrad a start. Shori will not like his idea one bit, but he will have to deal with it. Their insanity was on the line and Conrad is fast becoming a zombie. Yuri cannot have his godfather and subordinate distracted so carelessly. Conrad is starting to become less aware of the things around him. So engrossed he is with Harry, Conrad is letting his life slip him by. Dangerous? What a mild understatement. Life threatening for Conrad? Most definitely. Lost touch with reality? Hell yes!

And he refused to let Conrad to continue sulking any longer than necessary.

With that determination in mind, Yuri went in to see Bob.

* * *

Harry sighed heavily. He has been sighing quite a lot lately. It's not like he wanted to feel down and stayed moody. He just couldn't get cheerful long enough without any bad thoughts interrupting him.

"Why do I feel so disheartening?" Harry wondered loudly. He picks up a small stone, and tosses them at the pond. He watches the stone sank underwater.

"What got you feeling blue?" asked Remus chuckling from behind. "Now that the seminar is officially over and we now know how to run a business properly, we can finally start your managing your family business."

Harry groaned inwardly. He still believes that Hermione will benefit better with Business studies then he will ever be. He has never been more confused about accounts and financing in his entire life. Lucky for him, Hermione was well adverse on the subject, and Remus was well educated in such matters that it was necessary for him to find jobs in the muggle world. Right now, all Harry wanted to do was not hearing the world Business, Managing and Finance for the rest of the day. Harry glared at Remus. "Do you have to bring that up? Not that I minded managing the family business but just thinking of the path laid out for me is tiresome." Harry pouted.

Remus raised his hand in mock surrender. "Fine! No more talking about that. Which reminds me, Bob wanted me to tell you - you start your tutoring with him the week after next first thing on monday. He wants to see how far you have learnt and give you some practical tips if needed."

Harry sighed, frustrated. Then he turns around to face Remus, "You're not kidding about that are you? He still wanted to tutor me? Seriously? I thought once this course is over, maybe we'll move to a new topic."

"There are always things you can learn from on hand experience. Treat it as if you are doing your practical training before you graduate the academy. To be tutored by a business man like Bob is one opportunity that rarely comes knocking. He can give you pointers where the academic can't. He's a good guy, Cub. It'll benefit us all if we have pointers from the man himself. There's nothing to be scared about."

"Yes, but still…"

"Look at it this way, at least half of your training is nearly completed. All you have to focus on now is your fitness and fighting skills. Bob will make sure you know the extra and necessary rules and tips of business world and politics. With all that completed, you can take whatever the Wizarding World throws at you. Bob is not that bad. He just might be a difficult task master."

"He is not the one I'm worried about." Harry murmured.

Remus eyebrow rose. He stared at Harry in puzzlement before something occurred to him. It doesn't seem likely but there might be a possibility. They all knew Jennifer, and Jennifer knows Conrad Weller who by coincidence, Harry knew him as well. What are the odds that Bob might not know of this Conrad Weller? He sighed. "Whatever your problem is, don't let it hinders you of your appointed task. We can't afford to lose the war we are in the middle of. I know we are pushing it but do you think you can focus when needed? If you keep sulking over him when we are in the middle of a war, you are going to get yourself killed."

"Cool it, Moony. I know that we are cramming everything this summer and we have a lot of catching up to do, but it is definitely not easy with all the teenage problems on top of it. I know you've been in my shoes. So, do you think you can be nice to me while I'm _dealing _with it?" Harry hissed, his eyes flashes in annoyance.

Remus chuckled. Yes, being a teenager can be quite a handful. He really was not envious of his cub. Just being Harry Potter on top of going through a teenager phrase, Harry really got his loads cut out for him. He raised his hand in mock surrender. "Peace Harry. Don't chew my head off. Look at the bright side. Now, you have a week free to do whatever you want. Apart from your morning exercise and independent study session, you have the rest of the week free to yourself."

Harry tilted his head aside and looked at Remus in suspicion. "You really are not going to throw more stuff for me to study? I really got a free whole week? Are you serious?"

"You need breathing room, cub. And frankly so do we all. So I see no reason why I should not give you time off to have fun from time to time."

"I don't know, Remus. You and Sirius make a big deal about me and my pureblood upbringing after all. This is just seems surreal." said Harry, who is not convinced. Sure, their lessons on ethic and etiquette are over. Usually, something else will come up. He'll just have to wait patiently for the other shoe to drop.

"It is the summer, Harry. What kind of guardian am I if I don't let you have fun? James would murder me ten times over!" _Had __it __not __be __for __their __dire __situation, __James __would __murder __me __a __hundred __times __over. __I __hope __Sirius __reasoned __with __him_, thought Remus warily.

"Alright. Sure. Thank god today is Friday. I still have nine days to prepare myself. Now let's head back. We better tell Hermione the news. She would want to go out after coup up in that hotel suite for so long. Is a miracles she doesn't go crazy yet."

"Hanging around you since first year, I don't think she'll get crazy easily." Remus told him grinning mischievously. Harry raises an eyebrow and pointedly stared at his werewolf companion.

"Hey, watch it old man. I am not the first generation of the marauder here. That's you!"

"Watch yourself, kid. I have years of experience in pranking business compared to you. If you are not careful, you might end up at the receiving end of one of my _innocent_pranking." Harry snorted hearing the last two words.

"Innocent my ass! Nothing is innocent in your pranks. I would like to initiate a harmless prank war, but I don't think our hotel management would like it if potions splat all over the place. Too bad we can't use jinx or hex yet. That is so not fair." Harry said cheekily while he pretended to be hurt mockingly.

Remus expression mirrored Harry. "Yes. A pity that."

They went back to their hotel laughing all the way.

* * *

Conrad sighed as he put down the orb. Recently, it has become a habit of his to frequently go through the memory. At first, he reasoned that he wanted to help Harry as much as possible, so he analyzes everything in cruciating detail. As time went on, he began to lose focus on everything except staring at memory Harry.

There was no denying it. He misses Harry. By a lot!

And it's driving him absolutely crazy.

Conrad lay back and stared at the ceiling. Once or twice, he had been replaying the dream he had of meeting Harry's dead loves ones and although he couldn't quite grasp the conversation, he was sure there was something he missed. But whatever it is, it always escaped his grasped.

There was two knocks on the door before the door was opened and Yuri was reveal at the doorway. "You are looking into that again?"

"I can't seem to put it down."

"Does it really irk you that much? You know there is nothing more you can do but wait." Said Yuri as he look at the papers scattered around Conrad and the Orb he has nearby. "I see you have been jolting down details again. It's a good thing you are off the sulking phrase and has started doing your own investigation. I had nearly thought you would never do anything!"

"If it's Wolfram, would you feel like you ought to be doing something?"

"Point taken. But every time you are doing this, you are always getting back into depression and not to mention - desperate. You do know both Gwendal and Wolfram are at their wits end just by looking at you?"

Conrad shifted uneasily. "I'm sorry to be causing everyone the worry…"

"They were planning to confiscate that orb, or the very least hide it from you." Yuri said deadpanned.

Conrad whipped his head so fast that it was a marvel he didn't broke his own neck. "They wouldn't dare!"

Yuri raises his eyebrow as if saying 'This is your brothers we are talking about. Do you really think they wouldn't?' Conrad sighed heavily. "Alright… I admit my obsession with the whole business is unhealthy. But I couldn't help it! I am not use to waiting for a miracle. All my life I have done something productive. Back home, I got something to do to distract me. What is there for me to do here?"

"You can do plenty." Yuri answered him. "And if you are a man of action like you just said, why the hell are you still moping over Harry? We need to wait for him to come to us. In the mean time, why don't you make yourself useful and just do something else? Like keeping yourself distracted with say… preparing security measures for Harry instead of wallowing in this room in self pity? Based on the report I'm seeing, you can turn this knowledge that you have successfully glued to your head, to your advantage. And you already took the first step." Yuri indicates all the paper staggered neatly near Conrad. "If Wolfram has a threat and burden hanging on his shoulders like Harry does, you can bet your fortune that's exactly what I would do."

Conrad stared at Yuri wide eyes with shock. In fact, he was totally frozen at where he was standing. He has never been chided before like he was just now. He totally didn't expect Yuri to chide him of all people! He expected Gwendal or Wolfram or maybe his mother in her unusual way. But never had he expected it from Yuri. True, Yuri has matured as time goes but never once Yuri has been this sarcastically straight forward.

Conrad froze at his thoughts. Wait… now that he thinks about it, Yuri is not one to be sarcastic. He maybe straight to the point, but he was never sarcastic. Especially with him. That doesn't sound like Yuri at all. It sounds as if…

"Demon King Yuri." said Conrad softly. Yuri smirked and tilted his head to the side. It was then Conrad saw that Yuri's eyes were slanted. Conrad immediately sank to one knee.

"Forgive me, Sire. I wasn't aware that it was you."

"I was planning to remain incognito. But since you found me out. No point hiding is there?" Demon King Yuri said nonchalantly.

Conrad started to feel very anxious. But the Demon King doesn't grant him permission to rise. So he will remain kneeled. With his head bowed, Conrad asked "It's been awhile, My Lord, since you grace us with your presence. May I know the reason of your visit?"

"There wasn't any trouble if that what's you are worry about." said Demon King Yuri with a shrug. He gave Conrad the permission to rise in which Conrad gratefully did. Then his easy demeanour fades away, and the King becomes stern. "However, a subject of mine finds himself better off coup up in the room instead of going off out there and being useful. I am most disappointed in him."

Conrad stiffened. He schooled himself to remain calm but he was getting very nervous. He knew Yuri understand his plight and was sympathetic with his feelings. But the Demon King Yuri on the other hand…

"Come, come, Conrart. No need to be so guarded amongst us family, no?" said Demon King Yuri, smirking as he seated himself on the bed. His hand gently picks up the orb and twirled it leisurely.

Conrad eyed Yuri's movements, warily. What if he suddenly drops the orb and it breaks?

"You are not doing us any favours, you know. You are certainly not helping Harry by preferring seclusion from the world. How are you to get things done when all you like to do is hide in your room and cry? I expected my protectors and advisors to be proactive. What you are currently doing however saddens me," Demon King Yuri put down the ball and starred at Conrad pointedly. Conrad stared at his king warily.

"If you want to help him, do not hesitate. If you hesitate too long, your actions could get him killed."

Conrad was shocked. Him? Hesitating? That may be true, but that was because he doesn't know what to do! Harry is not very forthcoming with him at the moment, and he has no doubt that he was very much Harry's least favourite person. Harry can be very stubborn. He will not forgive him easily. More so since it was he who breaks his promise to a boy he had come to cherish. He will be very lucky if Harry did give him one chance.

Yuri was suddenly standing in front of Conrad, looking at him firmly in the eyes. "Conrart, I shouldn't be saying to you what you should do in this matter. It's really up to you to make the next course of action. I do not know the reasons you are hesitating to help your precious Harry. And quite frankly, I don't give a damn about it. But you will do something about this whole thing, Conrart Weller. I absolutely insist on this. If I ever so much as hear you being pathetic again, I will run Morgif through your miserable hide and end your existence. Am I understood?"

Conrad was solemn as he regards his king. He didn't need to be told twice. It was a high time he does something and he can't very much go against his king. He didn't want to lose his head! "Yes, Sire. Understood!"

Yuri smile sharply. Glad that he had the message across to that stubborn head of his. He hopes after this, his protector slash godfather won't be so pathetic again. Really! It was sickening to watch! "Oh, and one more thing," Yuri went over to Conrad and whispered something to him. Conrad eyes went wide.

* * *

Later that evening, Harry, Hermione and Remus had a wonderful dinner. They ate at a restaurant that has a wonderful view of the city surrounding them. It was a quiet place and the food was delicious. After dinner, Harry had this crazy idea to go karaoke so they proceed to have fun screaming their lungs out. Remus had no idea what karaoke was since the term was not familiar to him. Once Harry explains it to him, he decided he could get by sitting and watching while Harry and Hermione do the singing. His reason was he never sings before so he was not sure he had a good voice. Harry won't have any of it. He forced Remus into singing and the tree of them ending up laughing a lot. It was a fun evening for them all.

Most surprising thing Remus discovered was Harry and Hermione both got talent in singing. They are not as good as the opera singers, but they had a nice singing voice. Harry's voice was slightly above average. Harry can hit most keys but his voice is slightly course. Hermione on the other hand, can sing very well and her voice was great. Put the two in a duet together, they make a complimenting team.

"This is the most fun I have ever had in ages," said Hermione giggling happily. She was in a locked arm with Harry. And after screaming her lungs out, she was totally relaxed. "If this your way of apologizing after leaving me bored the whole day and charmed my books, you're forgiven."

Hermione had been floored and stunned when she discovered one day that all her books was charmed into vanishing and misplacing themselves just by a simple touch. She was thinking on reading some of the NEWTs material that Remus had brought with him when the unthinkable happened. She knew she has been studying none stop lately which left Harry very, very worried for her health. She also knew that it was Harry's doing. It has Harry pranking style in it. But since they weren't supposed to perform magic yet, only Remus was the only other candidate that fits to be Harry's accomplice. If she didn't know both Harry and Remus have her well being and interest on their minds, she could have killed them both!

Harry smile sheepishly and rub the back of his neck. "It was nothing, Mione. I've always wanted to karaoke while I was out at some place. It was my first experience singing at the karaoke launch. The Dursley never let me do anything by myself. It was a nice change."

"This crazy idea got to be from somewhere, cub." said Remus with a tight smile. He still and won't likely ever forget what those despicable people did to Harry. All he needs to do now is be patient. Who knows, maybe justice will be serve to them in the most unusual way. There was no point getting irritated on their leisure night out. "Anyway, I didn't know you could sing? By the sound of it, you've sung before."

Harry blushed crimson. "It was during forth year. Remember when Ron was a complete ass after the champion was chosen, Mione? I was so depressed I was not quite myself this one night. Cedric and Cho found me wondering aimlessly. I dunno how they done it, but they took me into this empty class room and it was Cho who taught me how to sing. I was sceptical at first because I never sing before and I don't know if I can sing or not. Once I get the hang of it, Cho said I had a good voice. The three of us become singing buddies from then on. Cedric was hilarious! He can't sing to save his life. We had a good laugh about it."

"That sounds like fun." Hermione said. "I didn't even know you guys knew each other. I was under the impression that you and Cedric Diggory were nothing more than rivals?"

"Oh we are. But the rivalry goes only as far as the tournament. Apart from that, we are good friends really. Even during the tournament, we can't rival much since we both represent Hogwarts. The only thing left to do is compete between us two on who will be the best." Harry said nostalgically. He remembered briefly of his time with Cedric and their competitiveness that year. It was the truth that they mostly compete on who is the best amongst the Hogwart's representative. Like their Quidditch matches, neither of them like to lose. And they both respect each other for their determination.

"So many things happened that year. I wonder. Had Diggory is still alive, would you two be great friends?"

Harry thought a minute at Hermione's question. That was a very good question though. "I won't go so far as great friends. But I would say he and I are an acquaintance."

Later, when they were back at the hotel, Harry stopped Hermione from going to her room.

"Hermione, wait here a minute. I have something to give you," said Harry. He left Hermione and Remus standing by the living room as he went to Remus's room. When he walked back out, he was carrying a huge box.

When Remus saw the box, he said nothing. He looked at Hermione out of the corner of his eyes and saw that Hermione was frowning in confusion. He stared back at Harry and watch as Harry put the box on the table.

"Mione," said Harry standing in front of Hermione. "This is for you. It is a gift from me." Harry starts to open the box. "Consider it as a thank you gift for sticking up with me all these years. I don't know what I'll do without you to knock some sense into me." Harry finishes sheepishly.

"Harry…" whispered Hermione, embarrassed, her eyes never left the box. "You don't have to get my anything… I…"

"I wanted too. Besides, I missed your birthdays for so many years! Christmas presents don't count."

"What is it? An illegal stuffs from Fred and George?" Hermione asked teasingly.

"Why don't you open it and find out." Harry gently prompted while pushing the box slightly towards her.

Hermione peek inside the box and her eyebrow rose. Inside the box have a lot of those soft papers and bubble warps to protect the items inside. Hermione ran through her hand inside the box, her hand grasp something. She pulls it out and saw that it is a rectangular case. Getting more confused, Hermione open the lid to the case.

She took a sharp intake of breath when the content was revealed to her. She stared at the content stunned into silence. There, in front of her, was a violin!

Hermione was speechless. After so long, she never thought she will hold a violin again. She could have kicked herself for not realizing about the case sooner. Even though she hadn't see any type of instruments for so long, she should at least remember what it look like or can determine what it was carrying. There was no mistaking for the size of this case. They may have come in different shapes. But the case was equipped to carry the same thing. It was to carry an instrument. A protective case for violin.

"What do you think, Hermione?" asked Harry effectively breaking Hermione from her trance.

"Harry… what..?"

"You told us you played before. I was thinking, maybe you will like to start playing again."

"Where on earth you get that ridiculous idea from?"

Harry look at Hermione innocently. Hermione suddenly got the feeling, and her eyes narrowed at both of the men. "You guys set this up, didn't you? The sudden interest in music and the constant listening to background music. You never were that interest before Harry." Hermione finishes accusingly at Harry.

Remus snorted before he turned to Harry. "Told you she will quickly catches on."

Harry smirked at Remus. "I never deny it in the first place, Moony. She is the best student of our year for a reason."

"Guys…," Hermione said irritated. She can feel the ticks hanging on the side of her forehead.

"Mione, I know you still play them. I've seen you mock played. From your posture, you were great."

"Mock playing and actually performing are two different things, Harry. I don't get it. Why are you doing this?"

"Because I don't want you to throw your talent away. I know you, Hermione. You hide all your longing, your passion in books."

"I do not-"

"Yes you do. Don't try to deny it. I've seen that look in your eyes before."

"Oh yeah? When?" Hermione challenged with her hands on her hips.

"Yule Ball. I saw you starring at the performance when you thought I wasn't looking."

Hermione feels trapped. She didn't like it when people are co-ercing her to do something. Especially that something involves playing music. It's worst when the request came from Harry. She loves him like he is her own brother, and like a sister, she can't refused him when he was being reasonable. Harry continued.

"I know you can play again, Hermione. All you have to do is gather your Gryffindor courage and pick it up."

"But…"

"Trust me, Mione. Have I ever lied to you?"

Hermione stared at the Violin a good long while. The violin Harry picked for her was very beautiful. It was deep red in colour. It was made out of mahogany wood. Hermione leisurely slide her hand across the wood. She pick up the violin and examine the inside for the label. The violin was quite old. Just by seeing it, Hermione can tell Harry got her a custom made Violin. This might have cost him a fortune! She felt Harry circling her arms around her.

"I'm not asking you to play immediately, Mione. But I am asking you to not throw your talent away. It'll be a waste. I like what I saw when you were playing. I saw a side of you that no one ever seen before. That side of you is very beautiful. Far more beautiful when you stunned me at the Yule Ball. Please, Mione. Don't throw my gift away. At least consider it. I won't mind if this gift of mine is will be a decoration. People will know one day that you used to play a magnificent instrument."

Hermione grins lopsidedly. "As if I could throw this away. I'm not that heartless, Harry. And a violin are not meant for decoration only. That will dishonour their predecessor."

"Yes. But you are still tied to your past. We do not want you to act rashly with it." Chipped in Remus. He has been silent while Harry does all the talking.

"Of course I am. This is not something I can forget easily. It cost me my beloved cousin!"

"No. Those thugs cost you your cousin. Playing Violin has nothing to do with it. We are not asking you to play for worldwide performance. We are asking you to at least, play for yourself. Play for leisure. Hermione, we want you to have another hobby besides reading. We want to give you something you can enjoy while you relax your mind from all the knowledge. Something that can help you escapes the insanity in your life so to speak. Not everything is in books Hermione. It's time you find something for yourself."

Hermione hesitated. She wanted to say no and never played again. But both Remus and Harry make a good argument. "I'll think about it. I won't promise anything but at the very least, I can try again."

"That's all we are asking."

"Thank you, Harry. Thank you, Remus. The gift is wonderful." Hermione hugs them both gratefully.

* * *

"How did your plan go?"

Yuri entered his bedroom and saw Wolfram was patiently waiting for him.

"Better than I expected. Conrad received the message loud and clear." Yuri took off his vest and hanged them. He then went to his mirror and carefully pulled out the slanted contact lens he had custom made that was the exact replica of his alter ego's eyes.

"I still can't believe you managed to trick Lord Weller, Wimp. Where did you get that…" Wolfram frowned at the lens. "Get that fake from?"

"Custom made and animated Lens like the ones I have are not that rare here in Japan. In fact, it is very popular amongst the youth. It makes the wearer feels funkier."

"It should be illegal! How can they create something that is an exact replica of the demon's heritage? They are insulting you!"

Yuri sighed. Wolfram worries too much sometimes. He would find faults with everything he sees or didn't understand. Can't he just be grateful at the material things without worrying about it for once?

"They are not insulting anyone, Wolfram. It was just a harmless fun. Nothing dangerous can come from it."

"It could cause chaos in our world."

"Nobody has to know, Wolf. If it will makes you feel better, I can make sure nobody gets the bright idea of creating such contact lens in our world. And besides, it would take hundreds or thousands of years before our own technology can be this advanced. It would be impossible for Contact Lens to be made with our current technology. By then, I doubt any of us will be breathing."

"Not with a person like Annissina," Wolfram grumbled.

"Then we just confiscated and destroy her creation if it comes to it. I know right now, we already have one to help me disguise in the human realm. It is already restricted for the monarchy use only. We will just have to make sure no other inventor had such similar ideas for a very long time."

Wolfram eyebrow rose, and he smirked. "Wimp. Since when you get so manipulative?"

Yuri pretends to be offended by gasping in disbelief. "What? After hanging around you and your brothers, you think I won't pick up a thing or two on subtlety?"

"With you wimp? I don't know… you tend to have the capacity of a little boy."

"Oy! This coming from you, little lord brat? You didn't have anything to say against my reign."

"Your memory must be failing you. I was against you as our king as I recalled. And don't call me that!"

"Does the little Wolfie have a soft spot for the name? Or could it be, only a certain brother that can get away with pet-names?" Yuri teased him cheekily.

"Do you have a death wish?" hissed Wolfram irritated while showing Yuri his knuckle.

"Now, now, Wolfram. Let's not get violent. I would hate to know what happen to you if you accidently murdered the Demon King," Yuri purred lowly. He took a great delight noticing the soft blush gracing Wolfram's cheeks. When he realized what he was doing, Yuri in turn blushed. He quickly averts the attention by going to his bed and lie down, starring at the ceiling. After a few minutes, Yuri felt his bed dipped. Yuri saw that Wolfram seating beside him, looking out the window.

"Do you think, Lord Weller will ever reconcile with this Harry?" Wolfram asked softly. Yuri blinks incredulously at Wolfram. He wondered how to answer his blond fiancé. It was rare for Wolfram to show to someone his vulnerability. Even to him. To see him now in the state, Yuuri can't help but be amazed. "What's this? Are you worried for your little big brother, Wolfram?"

Wolfram face turns beat red and he turned his face away from Yuri and scoffed. "Wimp! Be serious."

Yuri snickered. "Awww… come now, Wolfram. There is nothing wrong if you 'Lay Claim' on your precious Lord Weller after all."

Wolfram face heat up again and he immediately grabbed a pillow and whack Yuri's face with it. "If you ever address Lord Weller as my precious again, I'll burn you so badly with holy fires that not even a dust of you are left behind!" Yuri was laughing while he was dodging Wolfram continuous whacking. Once they quieted down, Yuri and Wolfram sat side by side on the bed.

Looking at Wolfram, Yuri can't help being more attracted at the blond. Sure, he was rough and spoilt and can be conceded on the outside, but he was such a softie on the inside. A trait he found similar in all of the brothers. Gwendals' knitting hobby proves it.

Not only that, the more he spends time with Wolfram, the more Yuri thinks that Wolfram pretty. Very pretty.

Yuri suddenly feels embarrassed when he realized he was starring. His clear his throat before he said, "To answer your question, I don't know. It is entirely up to them. We are just helping them with the right directions."

"What if it all fails? What if they don't reconcile with each other?"

"I hope it didn't come to that, Wolfram." Yuri said as his eyes darken when a thought occurred to him. "I got this uneasy feeling that if it all fails, then Harry would likely be dead!"

-TBC-

* * *

**AN = Well, What do you guys thing? Hermione has got her own violin. Will she play? And Harry finally going to start his tutoring under bob. Will he met Conrad there?**

**Read and Review me please. I want to know what you guys think of my story so far. Any suggestions are welcome.**

**- Elvina P.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Healing Heart**

**Chapter 12**

**By Elvina Potter a.k.a Elvina P.**

**Warning = This chapter is unbeta'ed. All the Spelling mistakes, grammar, punctuation and anything else are purely mine. Any potions and ingredients mentioned are purely cook up and bears no meaning whatsoever. They just exist to help the characters along.**

**HH-HH-HH-HH**

Fred and George Weasley were called many things. A prankster, a disturbance, an annoyance of society, and a downright peace disrupter. But no one, not even Professor Snape dared to call them a fool. They have done too many things, too many pranks (some was innocent others was not) and far too creative to be label as such. Their potion making are not as superb as Professor Snape but even he knew what potions can be created combined with a little creativity and their intelligence.

"We should add pomegranate after the stir. That should make the potion more potent." Fred mumbled in concentration as he mule over his cauldron. "What about Helleberre? Want to risk it?"

"Are you mad? That thing is poisonous. We want to prank them nasty. Not killing them" Said George from where he sat by the chair. His opened potion books and Potion Ingredient books sprawled over his lap.

"Yet." Fred interjected smirking. He stirred the potion anti clockwise while counting the number of stir in his head. Making potions requires great concentration and precise calculation. One small mishap can make everything go Ka-Boom before anyone could even blink. One of the main reasons why they think Snape was so grumpy.

"Yet." George agrees. He scanned the potion text he was reading and found something interesting. "We should add Ginger root to the potion. It will boost its effectiveness."

Fred eyed the potion briefly before stating "Ginger root will not play very well with some of the ingredients we added." Then cheekily, Fred added. "Let's try dragon horn. See what happens."

George snickers. "That's the most ridiculous mix I have ever heard."

"What in the world are you two doing?" Percy asked by the door. He usually didn't interrupt the twins when they are experimenting but he needed a break from all his work. As noisy as their explosions are at times, their result always justify the means.

"Lo, Perce. Fancy joining us? We are experiencing on brewing a long lasting or permanent effects potion that will drove our dear younger sister insane." Fred points to his twin. "George is researching ingredients and other effects for our new creation."

"Do I want to know?" Percy asked sceptically. He went over to look at Fred's brewing potion, and frowned. Calculating the mix in his head, he frowned even deeper.

"Are you…. Wait a minute… aren't this causing boils and pimples? Did we have charmed for that? What exactly are you experimenting on when we already have charms and potions for boils and pimples?" Percy asked baffled. He was more confused than ever. But if you are dealing with The Twins, it is in your best interest to let them be.

Fred grins a chasseur cat grin saying "Technically, We call it the Hag's potion. This little beauty will last for quite some time in the most uncomfortable and painful way and it will be totally uncovered. No charms or potions will remove them or cover them. Not even glamour. They will only disappear after a month or so. If we have our way, we'll make them permanent. Add the fact that the extra effects other than wards, boils, and pimples on the most obvious places are also greasy hair and unhealthy coloured skin."

Percy winced. Now that was just plain nasty. But if the potion was for their sister as he suspected as much… Percy smirked. "You just targeting the obvious places or…?"

"And at the more… shall we say private area. And we mean really, really, really private area." Fred motion at the place he speaks off. Percy immediately slapped a hand on his mouth and his eyes wide at that remark. Oh that would be so uncomfortable. To be implied having _those_ things _there_ can make anyone crazy. And knowing Ginny and her temper, she'll explode!

A shout followed by a loud bang was heard through the house. Both Fred and George chuckle heartily. They high five each other as Percy asked them silently with a raise eyebrow. "Looks like dear Ronnikins just found the nest of spiders we stored in his drawers!"

Percy sighed. Again. Then he messages his temple. In all their history, The Twins loves to prank Ron with spiders in his drawers since he was a very small lad and being the gullible fool that he was, Ron always fall for it. Always. It was amusing. But for Fred and George, they make it their goal to see how many times they can scare their youngest brother the same way. He suspected there was a betting pool between them. "Guys. Leave him alone. With all the Chicken Order running amok searching for our AWOL friend, we do not need more drama around here."

George raised an eyebrow. "They are still searching actively? Completely focusing just on him?"

"This is Harry we are talking about. When have they not search actively? They won't stop until he is found. Harry is their wild card I hear."

"Wild card?" exclaimed Fred, gobsmacked. In his shock state, he accidently dropped an extra ingredient into the cauldron. The potion simmers. Fred quickly cast the protection charm around the cauldron as they explode into oblivion. "Oh forget it. Wild card? What wild card? All this for a wild card? Who are they fooling? Themselves? Really irresponsible!" Fred mumbled under his breath marvelling at the stupidity of the people around them in general. The order could do something more important like provided security measures in case of an attack. Instead, they had _all_ of the orders members searching for their missing teenage friend. Really irresponsible in the twin's opinion.

The three quickly clean up after their fail potion experiment. Fred work on banishing the potion and their residue, George put away their ingredients and take notes on their modified version while Percy help out by doing the basic house cleaning to make the room clean and spotless. As they were finishing up, they hear two sets of feet walk by their door. Ron was commenting on how he would 'buy' the cannon's into winning while Ginny was wondering about all the things she could buy when they got the money. Fred and George shook their head in disgust. The two youngest Weasley children haven't spoken of anything else except money money money that they are stealing from Harry. The rest of the Weasley brother's feels like wringing their little necks! Is there anything that they can talk about other than money? "Listen to what they are preaching. It's nauseating. Buy the Cannon's? Really! It seems we have our own mini-Malfoy in the family." George whispered in a hush tone as he glared menacingly at the close door. "Forge, you got the whole place covered?"

Fred nods in affirmation. "Every nook and cranny. We all set and ready to go. You got your stuff?"

"What are you guys on about?" asked Percy, confused. He look back and forth at the twins as they manoeuvre around the room, collecting their things and shrink them.

"We bugged the whole place. As per request of our esteem predecessor, everything that happened in this house will be recorded." George said with a shrugged.

"What about Silencing charms or Anti-spying charms? Won't that get in the way?" Percy asked warily. He don't want to know just where have they put all those bugs. He have to be extra careful not to say or do anything embarrassing in the future. The Twins will surely use it as blackmails.

"Percy, give us some credit. We are the Weasley Twins! Prankster extraordinaire. When have we not modified things to our advantage?" Fred said with his eyes rolling. They work their arse off figuring out that problem. As it turns out, it was rather simple once you know exactly what you wanted to do and how to go about it. All you have to do is manipulating around the obstacles and then you will be in the clear.

"Besides, if all things fail, there is that muggle technology we install as back up." George chipped in. They really have to thank all their muggle born friends for introducing them to those technology. It was the most useful little thing in the world! Good thing about adding muggle technology is that Wizards tend to take it for granted and won't even think to search for such devise. Even Moody.

_The what now?_ Percy thought tiredly. "Won't dad notice them?"

"Dad is too busy like everyone else looking for Harry to notice little-little things. Have you actually seen one Percy? They are various in size I doubt even you will know of their existence until it is pointed out. And I don't think he's muggle collection is that up to date. He is still obsessed with the Tele for Merlin's sake!" George snorted.

"Besides, we have our own business to run. If we stay around too long, they will wonder. Me and Gred will be spending more time at our shop from here on out so not to look suspicious." Fred commented lightly.

Percy groaned. It was bearable with the twins around, but if they go back to their shop, _he_ will have problems with bearing the family's antics! "Do you mind if I hang out there too? If I'm spending more time with the family more than necessary, I think I'll puke!"

Fred and George shared eye contact for a brief moment before they shrugged. "Sure Perce. Maybe you can help out. Who knows, If the Ministry is not doing you good, at least you have some experience in doing business to fall back on." George said smirking mischievously.

"Really?" Percy asked relief. If there is any opportunity to get away from his disgusting family, he'll gladly take it!

"Be our guess Perce. Who knows, we might make a prankster out of you yet."

Percy smiled. "I doubt it. But thanks!"

**HH-HH-HH-HH**

Harry bit his bottom lips trying to figure out the document lying in front of him. Opposite him sat Shori Shibuya, who was busy typing away on his laptop doing god knows what. Bob has given him another tasked, and Shori are not sharing much on what he was doing when he was so engrossed with his work. He reminds Harry too much of Hermione.

Harry sighed, defeated and pinches the bridge of his nose. The headache he received when doing paperwork for so long is beginning to take a toll on him. His head feels like bursting, the words are a jumble mess to his tired eyes and even the white paper sheets are blinding! No wonder businessmen are prone to migraine.

It has been a week since he stared his tutelage under Bob's command. The man was a difficult task master but he was patient in teaching him all that he needs to know when running a business. It was surprisingly easy when you are getting your hands on things.

But he was very, very tired. You see, Bob didn't ease him into the workload gently. Oh no… he immediately dumped on him piles and piles of paperwork for him to do. Of course, Bob would stand behind him to observe his work and give tips and comments as well as explanations on certain aspect every now and then. It was tiring, but it was also fulfilling.

On the plus side of things, his gym exercise is coming to an end, and his martial arts training are doing well. His personal trainer commented that by now, he won't need any help in exercising but he did have to promise to exercise regularly to keep up. The good thing about the early morning exercise is that it helps with his martial arts and fighting lessons. With a few best recommended teachers at Bob expenses, he is on his way to having a black belt by the end of the summer. There are rumours that both Bob and Remus emphasize to his martial arts teachers that he has a war to resolve back home and time is an enemy. Oddly enough, his teachers don't even bat an eyelash at the rate of training he is going through. They didn't even have suspicions. That alone makes Harry wary of his martial arts instructors. They weren't fazed by the oddity and freakiness around him. Even though different groups of martial artist have their own secret, to not be suspicious of his unnatural schedule makes Harry on edge. He had a feeling that Bob was responsible for that.

Between all those exercise and the Nutrition Potion that he caught Remus feeding him, his body is getting healthier and starting to get lean with muscle. He was getting taller as well (which makes him very, very happy). Hermione said that he is getting that long belated growth spurt, but he disagree. His body, even though is getting healthy are not healthy enough to trigger a growth spurt. He still have a few months of Nutricion potions to go with in order to flush all the abused and neglect from his system. All the mistreatment have taken a vice grip on his psyche. However, Remus adamantly assured him that by the end of the summer, he would look like a healthy young sixteen year old that he should have look like if he wasn't grow up abused. Harry still finds everything sort of impossible and it still baffles him how optimist Remus sounds. For what it all worth, he was very glad that he at least grew up strong and not like some week minded fool known as Peter Pettigrew!

Hermione have been healing well emotionally. To his immense relief, she took up practicing Violin again. She even asked Remus to ward her room for privacy during practice which includes silencing charms, so they won't make a ruckus while she practiced. Remus timed the Silencing charm for two hours each day of her choice. He insisted for two hours only for security reason. Given his enhanced hearing, Remus would want to hear everything in the room just in case if they have an intruder. But from what Harry had seen, Hermione had spent more than two hours practicing. If he would guess where she practices outside of the warded two hours, it would be someplace very private. Maybe the rooftops since that is the only place people hardly go to. And it was very peaceful up there even if it's a bit too windy. A perfect place to practice undisturbed.

Remus was not left unscathed. Once he realized Remus fed him Nutricion Potion, he insisted that Remus took the same diet with him. If he, Harry has to go through potions after potions in order to be in healthy shape, he damn well won't do it alone. He'll drag his honorary uncle with him. Werewolf or not, wolfbane or not... by the end of this summer, Remus wolf form would look like one healthy and strong werewolf instead of the sickly and lanky werewolf he and Hermione saw once during their third year. Harry saw a werewolf picture once. While they were not small in size, they were strong and dangerous looking. From the book he read on werewolves, the form represents their body strength. If their human is sick, then their wolf form is thin and frail. If they are healthy and, this part Harry did not understand, accepting... then their Wolf form would be as majestic and enormous as any great mythical beast. A healthy werewolf was twice the size of men. Following the human's body, if the human are lean and muscle, then their wolf form enhance that strength by looking slightly more muscled then their human form. It gives the wolf ability to look more intimidating to their prey. Harry promised himself that Remus will look the same as in the picture, even if he has to exercise twice as hard.

Remus accompanies him most of the time with his lesson with Bob. While Harry was being grilled by Bob on the practical type of things, Remus would spend his time either reading quietly with whatever book that caught his fancy, chatting with Bob about nothing and everything, or if he is really bored enough, Remus would invite Jennifer Shibuya for a bonding time. They have a lot of catching up to do it seems.

Like what they are currently doing at the garden over tea. From where Harry is at, he has a clear view over his honorary uncle and his female companion.

"Your mum spends a lot of time with Remus these days," Harry commented absently while watching Remus and Jennifer laughing over whatever topic they are talking about.

Shori stop typing abruptly and he frowned as he eyes the two. "They have years and years worth of gossip to talk about. It's only natural that they spend a lot of time together while they still can."

"I thought your people prefer her staying home, doing all the chores?"

Shori snorted. "What a terrible misconception. Try saying that to my mother and she'll have you boxed by your ear."

Harry stared at Shori contemporarily before he slowly asked, "You seem okay with everything that's been going on. Very understanding. Why is that?"

Shori shrugged. Truly, the matter doesn't concern him. So he didn't give it much thought. "I've had practice. Yuuri's entourage come and go all the time. If I throw a temper over my mother spending time with , then there won't be peace within my family. The best way for me is to ignore it all together."

"But they are spending an awful lot of time just the two of them. I would have thought some jealousy might come up." Harry said warily. Jealousy is a human nature. Since Jennifer spends her time with Remus now, He knew it would raise questions with the housewives neighbours. Aunt Petunia taught him as much.

Shori snickered. Oh jealousy did happen alright. His father got kick out of the bedroom and spend a few nights on the couch! "What about you? Are you feeling jealous of spending time with my mother?" Shori asked instead.

"Hardly. It's just… It like… what? Three days full that she come over here just to see Remus? I hope she is not neglecting others in favour of my guardian. We do not wish to intrude."

"We have a full house. What use of the others if they don't help around once in a while. My mother could use some fresh air. What better way then spend time with her long time friend? And you guys are by no means intruding anything. If there is any, I say the ones currently staying at my house is intruding." Shori pointedly stated. He was never a fan of his brother's entourage. He couldn't care less what happened to them. He just hope they go back to their own kingdom and soon!

Harry, even though reluctantly, perk up at this. "So the entourage still around? How long they are staying usually?"

"Hell if I know. They come and go whenever Yuri pleases and stayed as long as they need at their leisure. I don't burden myself to know of their business." Shori groused irritated. He wants them off his home. Period!

"I don't like them, do you?" asked Harry knowingly.

"They are a nuisance and most times, irritating." Shori countered.

"And yet you put up with them."

"What else can I do? Throw them out?"

Silence filled the room after that remark. Shori get back to his work while Harry was thoughtful with what he just discovered. He knew that there are chances that _that man_ is still in town. But he doesn't know they would stay that long. Aren't they here for a visit?

Whatever it is, Harry really hopes that he won't see him again. Then he, Harry, can go back to England, back to reality, resuming his life in the Wizarding World and face all the war that is currently going on. If he can get by without Conrad Weller up until now, then he can live without him in his life.

With that resolve in mind, Harry pushed the man at the back of his conscious.

**HH-HH-HH-HH**

"You are worst than Yuri when he is nervous!" Wolfram blurted out at his Little Big Brother when said brother was pretending to read a book and fail spectacularly. He has been starring outside with a faraway look all afternoon! "Why are you fidgeting for no reason?"

"I'm not fidgeting, Wolfram. I am just trying to concentrate. There are other things to do beside me fidgeting."

"Oh really? Than why do I find papers of another country all over the room you are staying in with lots of your scribble all over the place? You are barely sitting still and you disappear to Shinou knows where."

Conrad eyebrow rose. He was not in the least amused! "You now have the habit of breaking into people's room?"

Wolfram cheek flushed a tad bit. He looks slightly uncomfortable before he composed himself. "I did not breaking into people's room and it wasn't your bedroom to begin with. I was just… looking for something."

Oh yes. Conrad was very, very, _very_ not amused. "You are still trying to steal my orb? Again?"

"If you weren't being so pathetic I won't even trying!" Wolfram snapped foregoing all pretence immediately. Yes, His little big brother does improve a little after his talk with Yuri. But it was only a minor improvement. He may start interacting with others again but Wolfram has yet to hear any news concerning Harry.

"Where have you disappeared off to most days anyway?" Wolfram asked suspiciously when he noticed Lord Weller had a few papers stack on his table. Judging from the insignia, it was from the company where Shori was working at. He'd seen Yuri reading the same paper with that insignia enough to recognize it. He knew Yuri are meeting with Bob often, but he didn't know his little big brother are also still in contact with Bob.

"His most gracious Majesty has provided me a way to occupy my time while we are here. As it is, I am in and out meeting with Bob frequently. Right now, he asked me to look over these papers." Conrad answered, having noticed Wolfram's interest in the stack of papers.

"Does this have anything to do with your Harry?" Wolfram asked innocently. He really hope Yuri quickly do something about them!

Conrad blinked. The question throws him out of the loop. What has this got to do with Harry? "Might be."

"Well, if you wish to court him, hurry up and be about it. It was beyond irritating to see you all hormonal. I thought that was my job." Wolfram huffed with his arms crossed. In his opinion, his brother can really be hopeless when it comes to feelings and courtship. For all their charisma and upbringing, when it comes to love, they act as if it was a foreign thing to them.

Conrad was speechless. He stared at his baby brother shocked at what he heard. Wolfram was the last person Conrad expected the outburst from. Especially with the admission of him being hormonal. Won't wonder ever cease? Wolfram looks at Conrad pointedly before rolling his eyes heavenward. "Oh come now, Lord Weller. Don't you think you are being too obvious? Even a fool can see you are infuriated with this Harry of yours."

Conrad blinked repeatedly before he lean back to his chair. He still can't believe he was pointed out by _Wolfram_ of all people! "Who are you and what have you done to Wolfram Von Belefield?"

Wolfram rolled his eyes heavenwards. "You are not in the position to patronize me. I want to go home. Yuri wants want to go home – he has a kingdom to rule. And Gwendal is pulling his hair out worrying for you. It's time you laid aside your misunderstanding. Time is running out."

"Wolfram-"

"Look, just… go to him. Alright? It's obvious that all this waiting isn't working. I don't think Harry would ever make the first contact. You have to make the move! And you know, it's really downright sad and pathetic when each and everyone of us have to talk some sense into you privately at one point or the other. The only one haven't talk to you yet is Gwendal. Man up and go get Harry already!" said Wolfram exasperatedly. Sometimes he just wants to lock those two idiots in the closet so they can sort out their problem! But unfortunately, one of them being elusive and the other is pathetically drowning in his guilt to function properly.

Conrad groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose. Didn't they think he haven't thought of that? It crosses his mind like, every single day. "I would if I could. But they are adamant on not telling me which hotel Harry is staying at."

"There are other ways to get to him. I'm sure Bob knows since I have a feeling he is also in contact with that older man of Harry's."

Conrad eyed Wolfram with uncertainty. Wolfram did have a point. But Conrad's mind was temporarily blanked. He was suddenly suspicious. "If he did… Bob are not saying anything."

"Are you not commander of the royal army? What happen to demands and persuasion? Is spending so much time with the wimp has made you turn a wimp too?"

"Really Wolfram. I am shock I'm having this conversation with you. Of all people in the world, you are not the type to show any feelings towards me. Won't my uselessness pleases you? "

"On the contrary, your uselessness is making me extremely angry! I have no time to tell you nicely when others have been doing so yet you still won't budge. So unless you walk out of this house with your resolve strengthened and determination intact, I am going to burn you alive with the most powerful fire I can conjure if I so much see you come back empty handed! I swear to Shinou I will!"

Conrad chuckle. "Alright! Alright… Duly noted Wolfram. Duly noted."

But then, it begs the questions. Wolfram was right about one thing. Why did Yuri suddenly appointed him as liaison with Bob? Why was Bob even mentioned in their conversation with Harry? Did Harry somehow have a connection with Bob? Was Harry's family a friend of Bob? A better question would be what does Bob have to do with all this?

Conrad's frowned and his jaw clenched. Questions. So many questions unanswered.

Did Bob and Harry even know each other?

**HH-HH-HH-HH**

Yuri stared at Bob stoically while Bob was starring right back at him unabashed. They were having a starring match so to speak. And neither men are backing down from the challenge. Both were unmoving from their position and they look more like a statue if it weren't for their breathing chest and Yuri's tapping impatiently on the table between them.

"I am baffled. How is it that both Harry and Conrad who have been working at the same building since a week ago have yet to run into each other? Is it really possible to avoid one another that thoroughly when working at the same vicinity?"

"Not quite. It's only been a week more or less. I have tasked them to do different things and teaching Harry as much as I can in a short time. It's only natural that they are very busy."

"This place is big, but not that big to be completely oblivious. I would have given them three days in to spot one another. As you are well aware, I am running out of patience with all the high tension hovering between them."

"Yuri, you can't force them into a room and make up. We are supposed to help Harry built his trust. If we hasten their meeting, things will go badly." Bob warned quickly. He knew fully well that an impatient and annoyed monarch is not someone you wanted to cross further. He is fully capable in defending himself but it was not his very person that he is worried about.

"It will go badly either way. All we can do now is hope for the outcome of the lesser evil. What if something happen to Harry before we can do anything? Say, his past catch up to him and he kick the bucket? What do you think will happen to Conrad then? Bob, I can no longer sit by and let this continue. This fight between them has to stop right now! I have been lenient with them long enough. Now I want to see some results." Yuri stated firmly. He growled inwardly at the thought of to wait a week longer. He was never the type to sit by and let things happens gradually. Normally, he would oblige. But in this case, it's high time he runs interference.

Bob purse his lips in distaste. Yuri maybe the Demon King, but that doesn't mean he have to get a beat down in his own office! "I am busy Yuri. Maybe you should take the reins?"

Yuri eyes twitched. Had he known they would procrastinating this long, he would have done so since the beginning! "You are the one currently teaching him at present. Arrange for accidental meet for Conrad and Harry. Do something like a boardroom meeting or a chance spotting. That would be the catalyst we need to mend their stubborn problem." Yuri grumbled exasperatedly. Really, what was his mother thinking appointing him as their mediator?

"It's rare to see you all work up. Finally at wits end?" Bob said, smirking.

"Yes! No matter what I say to Conrad, he just won't do anything! I'm beginning to think he is a coward!"

"He is afraid and nervous for the confrontation. He blames himself after all. It's not easy for him as it is for Harry."

Yuri snarled. He has been afraid long enough. He didn't remember having a sorry excuse of a man as his subordinate and commander of the royal army. "He is making things difficult for us all when he's mopping! Enough is enough, Bob. See to it that they bump into each other. Leave the rest and whatever happens after to me."

Bob stared long and hard at Yuri. He knew as a normal Tokyoite kid, Yuri himself got a lot of problems. He stumbled through everywhere trying to figure out himself in the world. But as the Demon King, there is something about Yuri Shibuya that is hard to be denied. "I'm beginning to see why Jennifer was so set on you do the peace talking between two." Bob inwardly sighed. He hopes it will not backfire at them spectacularly in the future. It's best to move forward and not backward as they say. "Very well, King Yuri. It shall be done."

**HH-HH-HH-HH**

Friday afternoon found Harry grumbling over the unfairness of life while gently massaging his sore hands. Bob have suddenly increased his workload as of a few days ago. Apart from his daily training with Bob, He now have to do some simple secretarial job as well as helping Shori with his work and running errands for both Bob and Shori themselves.

One thing that Harry can see clearly is that being your own boss and having your own company has it perks. He didn't have proof and he might be exaggerating, but he was sure that half the time, Bob finds it entertaining and amusing when he gives out orders. He swore he could hear smirking every time Bob sent him off to do something mundane and trivial.

It completely baffles him when he is not being tutored or helping Shori with some documents, Bob was having him delivering documents to every department of every floor. When asked about all the delivery, Bob just said it was a good exercise? As if he Harry doesn't have a good exercise daily. Instead of the elevator, Harry was well acquaintance with the staircase. They were subtle bullying him! He was sure of it!

Harry pouted. It was innocent he knew. But he just didn't understand why he has to go to each department making _social calls!_ (note the sarcasm). The people working there was polite enough. But there are those, namely the security department that puts him a little on edge. Harry was always wary around them. They were not the normal, everyday security guards. No. Harry suspected that they were trained mercenaries! Sure, they were polite to him and were very nice. But that doesn't help Harry be aware of their potentially dangerous vibes. They may not look it, but every single one of them has a black belt in several different form of fighting arts and well verse with a gun. Shori told him once that for the security department, their hiring requirement was very strict.

Harry wasn't fool. He knew what they are and why they were hired when he first spent time with the guys over breaks when he asked them to teach him some cool fighting moves. They were not hired just for security. They were hired to protect Bob like an army. Harry knew enough that business men like Bob have a few shady businesses with questionable nature every now and then. So it is no wonder he have mercenaries as bodyguards.

Harry really can't help feeling there is more to Bob than what meets the eye.

"I can't wait until the day is over," Harry commented absentmindedly to no one. "I wonder what activity we will be doing this weekend. Maybe we can go for a swim? Or watching movies... It's Hermione's turn to pick the activity. More immediate question... I wonder what we will be having for dinner." Harry's tummy growled at the thought. Harry groaned out loud. "All the work is making me hungry already."

Harry sighed heavily as he turned a corner. He froze and stop dead on his track. His eyes widened as his heart starts to beat wildly. His mind screams with denial. He refused to acknowledge much less register what he was seeing. He wanted to bolt! He wanted to keep on hiding. There is absolutely no way he was stuck in this predicament! Merlin helped him! Fate cannot be that cruel!

There only a few feet away from him, wide eyes and looking equally shock, was Conrad Weller.

**TBC**

**AN: Another chapter done! I've been re-doing this chapter a number of times before scrunch it up and do all over again. In the end, I decided to do a new writing style for this chapter. Direct and simple. I know it seems rush but... let's face it, we all want Harry and Conrad to make up... and I've tortured the both of them long enough. **

**IMPORTANT AN: In light of all the purge going on, I've always known that there is a chance that a fic might get taken down or worst comes to worst (Heaven forbids!) this site might get off'ed... I haven't to my own understanding written anything of MA rating but I guess it's best to be safe than sorry.**

**In the case whereby my fics got deleted or the site no longer functioning, I have just recently set up an account at Archive of Our Own (AO3), under the same penname. I will not be posting anything there soon since I'm still learning all about that site and it was set up as a precaution. FFN will always be my main posting site. But if anything happens to my account here in FFN, you all can find me there.**

**On a different note, does anyone knows where I can download Kyou Kara Maoh English Dubbed Version? I've been searching for them but so far I only managed to find the Subbed Version. **

**Read and Review! The new FFN layout is making me wary with the new options, but reviews always make my day. ^^**

**-Elvina P. **


	13. Chapter 13

**Healing Heart**

**Chapter 13**

**By Elvina Potter a.k.a Elvina P.**

**Warning = This chapter is ****unbeta'ed****. All the Spelling mistakes, grammar, punctuation and anything else are purely mine.**

**HH-HH-HH-HH**

The glass door swished open, and Conrad entered the building, heading straight for the elevator. He wasn't there on official business. Technically, he didn't even plan to stop by. By Yuri's orders, he wasn't supposed to be anywhere near the office building! But since he work was completed, he might as well hand them in. _Paperwork_, Conrad mused, _is the source of all grumpiness!_

Case in point – Gwendal!

While Conrad was in the elevator, his mind wondered. Yuri has been very busy lately. He was always not around. More often than not, he will come home with his brother. When asked on what he was doing, Yuri would shrug and just said some side project so he let him be. He also noticed that lately, Yuri kept stealing glances at his younger brother, Wolfram; and when Yuri was caught gazing, he would turn his head away in embarrassment and pretending innocence. Conrad found it amusing especially when Wolfram was none the wiser of His Majesty's affection. Speaking of Wolfram, both of his brothers - Wolfram and Gwendal, has been making themselves scarce. If they are not at the Shibuya's residence, they can be found in the company of The Great Sage, The Wiseman of double black – Ken Murata. What could possibly those three be doing together, he had no idea. But considering that the Wiseman had a lot of free time on his hands, then it was normal for the Wiseman help kept his brothers occupied.

A ting sound and a slight motion jerked him from his thoughts. The Door slide opened and he got off the elevator. Conrad stopped walking and blinked in surprise. The entire place was... different. Conrad looked over his shoulder and mentally palmed his forehead. He was in the wrong floor!

He would have press for the elevator again but he figured he might as well walk the rest of the way. He was only two floors below his intended destination.

Conrad leisurely walks towards the stairs. As he was just about to reach the staircase door, Conrad froze, his eyes, once registered what he was seeing, slowly widened in disbelief. His eyes must have deceived him. He might be dreaming – no... He is dreaming! It couldn't be...

Harry...

His Harry!

Walking into his corner, Harry saw him and he stopped dead on his track in equal shock. Conrad was stunned; he couldn't believe his eyes! His mind was playing tricks on him. Playing with his fragment of imagination. But Harry was here; in the same building as him. At the same vicinity.

But all Conrad can think about is that Harry is here...

Harry is right there in front of him!

When Harry suddenly turns around and began running away, Conrad was hot on his tail in pursuit. "Harry! Harry, wait!" Conrad called out.

He might as well try to swap an annoying fly that keeps on bugging him. Buzzing around him and flying about him right there within his vision but was never successful in getting it. Harry ran exceptionally fast. If he wasn't cursing while trying to catch up to Harry, he would be amazed at how fast Harry can outrun him. With him being a soldier, it was no easy feat especially someone of his station.

Conrad turns around the corner; the same corner he saw Harry ran through, and the next thing he knew, he bumped hard into Shori and Yuri sending the files he was carrying scattering to the floor.

**HH-HH-HH-HH**

Harry cursed. He curse and curse and curse until he was blue in the face but kept on cursing. It was quite an impressive swear words that was coming out of Harry's mouth, even. He was not one to uttered blasphemy often, but living with the Dursley does tend to make him pick up a swear word or twenty. Dudley had quite a free mouth in that sense.

Hermione eyed him patiently as Harry cursed and pace back and forth in agitation. When Harry had barged in – all panicky and was talking very fast in a single breathe, she thought for a moment, the Order found them or something. Turns out he just had a rotten luck as he put it.

Finally had had enough, Hermione sighed heavily before she said, "Will you stop! It's not the end of the world," Hermione scolded him. She kicked her legs at random, hoping to trip Harry. By Jove, he needs to stop pacing! It's giving her a headache.

Harry scowled at her, shrugged Hermione off and continued his pacing. "It might be for me! I go through all the trouble to forget him and avoid him and for what? Only to have him barging into my life again? Fate is cruel to me!"

Hermione rolled her eyes. Harry was being a drama queen. She couldn't exactly blame him though, but gods! He makes her annoyed at times. "Stop being dramatic. It's not as bad as it looks. Listen, you are there to learn from Bob. Whoever you met there is not important. Just grit your teeth and bear with it. Ignore him. Pretend he is not there. Heck, pretend he does not exist if you have to. The sooner you complete your training with Bob, the better!" Hermione finished in a huff.

Harry groaned. He pinched the bridge of his nose and took a very deep breath. Once that done, Harry glared at Hermione, "You know by now that nothing involves me is that easy. How much are you willing to bet that he will be a distraction?"

Hermione snorted unlady-like. She stared at Harry pointedly with raise eyebrow before walking towards her bedroom. When she was at her door, she turned to Harry, "No bet since he has you distracted already."

**HH-HH-HH-HH**

When Yuri caught sight of Harry running very fast when he pass him by, Yuri was stunned. Had he been so engross talking to his brother, he would have missed the blur like figure evading them from collision. Yuri was speechless as he stared at the youth as he darted to another corridor and into another staircase that he didn't even know was there! When his brain finally catches up to him, Harry was already gone!

Yuri was flabbergasted. He had not seen Harry since that disastrous dinner. Harry had change a lot. He was healthier and he was taller. He was not as midget as he was before. Already, they were about to be in the same height less a few inches. Harry was also filling out. He wasn't as thin as a bean sprout like the first time they met in Bob's office.

Yuri eyed the distraught Conrad sitting opposite him. They were having coffee and some sweets on the side. Yuri had casually sipped his coffee but Conrad had yet to touch his drink. Preferring to mule over and stare at the clouds outside.

He couldn't exactly blame Conrad for being in shock. He saw a glimpse of Harry only to have him disappeared on him again. Conrad had searched a few floors for Harry, and when he can't find him – he nearly believe that it was only a dream. Only to have one of the staff casually comes up to them and give Shori a document courtesy from Harry. That had Conrad questioning Shori and Bob about Harry, especially his current whereabouts – only to have Bob told him that Harry had left for the day, feigning sickness.

Yuri was more than happy to let Conrad be for now. Soon, he would talk with Harry. He had everything he needed what Harry needed to hear.

It's high time they should reconcile. It's time he should intervene. Harry needed to know how Conrad truly feels.

Yuri strode purposely towards Bob's desk once he had convinced Conrad to go home. Get some air; take a leisure walk at the park – anything as long as he get out of the office building. There was nothing there for Conrad to do at this point. Yuri stood there rigidly. His face was passive of any emotion except his seriousness.

"Give me his address," Yuri commanded firmly.

Bob stare him sharply in the eyes. He took out a paper and wrote the address, before handing it at Yuri, wordlessly.

**HH-HH-HH-HH**

When Harry opened the door after the third doorbell, he was shocked into stupor when he found Yuri at their door.

"What are you doing here?" Harry asked incredulously.

"To see you, actually," Yuri replied. "May I come in?"

Harry hesitated at first. He had a nagging feeling on the reason why Yuri suddenly shows up at his door. He knew he should have asked_ how_ Yuri found him but considering they had a mutual acquaintance with Bob, it will not surprise him if it was Bob who gives Yuri his address. Harry opened the door wide and reluctantly steps aside.

"Nice place you got here. I don't think my family could even afford to spend a night in one of these. Everything here is mega expensive!" Yuri chatted lightly, while looking around the suite in appreciation.

Harry led his guest to the living room. After offering refreshment, which Yuri gladly accepted tea, Harry find himself sitting opposite of Yuri.

"You are very hard to find," Yuri said amiably. "Extremely elusive. I nearly wanted to hire a private investigator to search for you."

Harry remains silent. His eyes never left Yuri. Yuri, seeing the look in Harry's eyes, smile lopsidedly and lowered his cup from his lips and place them gently on its plate before placing them on the table. "How are you feeling since the last time we met at the party?"

"Why are you here, Yuri?" Harry asked tersely, not beating around the bush.

"To see you of course. As I said, you are very elusive, my friend." Yuri cheerfully said.

Harry snorted hearing it, he inwardly roll his eyes so that he didn't appear rude. "We are not friends, merely, an acquaintance at best!"

Yuri's eyes widened slightly before he frown. "That's harsh! I like to think we are friends. My mother and your guardian seem to be happy to be in each other's life again. Why can't we get along?"

"You are taking this talk a little too far and too soon. If you wish to remain civil, I would advise you watch what you say," Harry warned his guest while fumed silently. He did not like to hear about Remus's friendship being mention. To him, Harry received it as a threat. Harry shifted his position to get more comfortable. "Tell me, what's the real reason you are here? If you are here on behalf of Conrad then let me tell you, I have no interest to hear further."

Yuri eyed him silently for a moment before he stated his business. "I am here on behalf of Conrad—"

"In which I just told you I have no interest to hear it."

"—To ask you to please forgive him."

Silence weight heavily on the air while Harry pondered. His eyes narrowed as he said suspiciously, "You must have care for him very much, if you are willing to go this far for him."

"He is my godfather. What is there that I am not willing to do for him?" Yuri replied truthfully.

Hurt flashes Harry's eyes. They might have yet to talk about it, but there wasn't a day that goes by that he didn't miss Sirius. Both he and Remus are not ready to talk about Sirius. Not yet. It's still too soon. "You've got guts, Yuri Shibuya, I give you that. What if I don't care? If I don't give a damn?"

Yuri sighed heavily. This was going nowhere. Harry clearly is going to make things a lot more difficult. "You know very well that that is not true. Look, Harry, I understand he hurt you with his absence. But he has a good reason for that!"

Harry eyes narrowed angrily and he hissed. "Why do you even bother? Who are you people to tell me what to do? Who is he to invade my life again when I have so much accepted that he is gone?"

"Harry, please... talk to him. Give him a chance to explain himself." Yuri pleaded with him gently.

"He's too late. The ship has sailed." Harry coldly stated.

"That's your pride talking."

"What does it matter to you? It's my business! If I decide Conrad is out of my life than he is out of my life!" Harry snarled angrily. Yuri is quickly beginning to annoy him. But Yuri didn't relent.

"It became my business when things are getting out of hand. Your animosity with him cannot continue like this. Just talk to him."

"You have no right to interfere with my affairs!" Harry snapped.

"I won't need to interfere if certain someone wasn't so stubborn about his feelings!" Yuri snapped back just as harsh.

"Feelings? Really! You must be joking!" Harry sneered.

Yuri snorted dubiously. "Am I? You are doing everything you can to avoid him. You refuse to talk to him. You won't give him a second chance. If you truly don't care for him then why are you still hurting?!"

"You dare coming here, unwanted and uninvited to begin with; to give me an unwanted advice?" Harry spat angrily.

"Harry, please, I'm begging you. Talk to him. Give him a chance to explain himself. That is all I'm asking. There was a damn good reason why he didn't show up until now. I can personally vouch for him," Yuri pressed on. He won't be leaving this hotel until Harry give in to his _request._

"It's not easy or that simple! You are not the one abandoned and betrayed... I am!" Harry said defensively.

Yuri's eyes softened slightly. He felt a little compassion towards Harry. He knew what was it like to feel abandoned and betrayed. Yuri was heartbroken when Conrad pulled that stunt with him after all! "He cares about you. He loves you. Your separation hurts him as much as it hurts you."

Harry stared at him incredulously. "And how would you know that? You've been with him all this time!"

"I haven't truly known him until a few years ago!"

"Like it actually matters to me," Harry sneered. He really couldn't care the story behind Conrad and Yuri. Like he said, it wasn't his business.

Yuri sighed. Why does a person scorned have to be so difficult? Yuri suddenly tilted his head to the side, "You might as well come out. I know you both have been listening," said Yuri starring at the direction of the bedrooms. A few second later, Hermione's head poked from her bedroom before the rest of her body came into view. Remus emerged from his own bedroom.

"Sorry about that," Hermione said unabashed. "You both weren't exactly discreet with all the yelling."

Yuri's cheek tinted light pink at the notion of them yelling loudly. He smile weakly saying, "Frankly I'm surprise you both didn't come out sooner. But I thank you for giving us a little privacy."

Hermione nodded as she stood beside Harry. Remus opted for leaning against the wall not far from them. He was silently observing them. He won't interfere with their conversation unless absolutely necessary.

Everything was quiet for a while. Yuri was musing something while the rest of the occupant was waiting for someone to began do something. None wanted to be the first to move and break the silence.

"What are you afraid of?" Yuri suddenly blurted out of the blue. All three of his hosts stared at him in surprise.

"We are not afraid of anything," Harry replied frowning, eyeing Yuri oddly.

Yuri's eyes narrowed. "You're hiding something. I can sense it. This is not just about your feelings with Conrad, isn't it?"

"Careful with your question, Mr. Shibuya. You might find some questions not easily receptive," Remus said calmly from where he stood. The wolf in him was cautious, he was cautious. There was just something about the young Shibuya at the present. He was like a puzzle. A mystery. Suddenly, everything that surrounds him – just doesn't add up. And the way the question just now was phrased, he was very much on alert.

"Call me Yuri, please, and I meant no disrespect," Yuri cough trying to clear his dry throat. "Listen, I can see that this is going nowhere. So forgive me for being blunt or too forward. But I think it's high time we became clear with each other."

Harry eyebrow raised. He couldn't help thinking that Yuri should have done that from the beginning.

Yuri was looking at Harry straight in the eyes as he said, "Harry, I know all about you."

Harry frowned at Yuri, confused. Yuri continued. "I know where you all really came from. I know of your... you can say... uniqueness,"

"What?" Hermione asked confused than ever. Behind her, Remus shifted and he push himself off the wall...

"I know about you, Harry Potter. I am made aware of the Wizarding World."

Yuri blinked when he was suddenly faced with three sets of wands, his back pressing into the sofa deeper. Immediately, he raise his palms in defeated manner and quickly said. "Woah! Don't shoot! It wasn't meant to be threatening!"

"How did you know about us?" Remus growled threateningly. His eyes glowed amber like that of a wolf.

"Conrad," Yuri simply said. This time, it was Harry who spoke.

"Conrad didn't even know what I am," Harry said dangerously. "When I first met him, I wasn't aware of my origins."

"It's a long story..." Yuri trailed lamely. His eyes never left the three wands pointing at him. The pointy tip looks like it was glowing.

"We should wipe his memory. The statue of secrecy was created for a reason." Hermione said coldly. Her eyes never left their guess as she address to her companions. Both Harry and Remus hum in agreement.

Yuri eyes widened. "Woah! Wait a minute! Cool it guys!"

"Sorry, Yuri. It's not you. It's just that our secret was never meant to be discovered," Hermione said apologetically. "No hard feelings I hope."

Yuri's eyed them in shock before he was on his feet and his powers flared about him as he manage to side step a bolt of red light, missing him by a few inches. Blue aura emitted from him and the shockwave of his powers causes a wind about the room and Harry and Remus was push slightly backwards. When the wind had died down, Yuri's powers was still visible. It forms a wall in front of Yuri, shielding him from any harm.

"What the," Harry swore in disbelief. When he saw Yuri, or how Yuri currently looks like, Harry eyes widened and he gape in shock. He wasn't the only one.

"What are you?" Remus asked warily, standing in front of Harry and Hermione, using his body as a shield. His wolf was growling at the potential threat and he had to reign in his instinct very hard to not tear the flesh to pieces to protect his pack.

"Caught your attention, have I?" Yuri smirked softly. "Now how about we cool our heads and let me explain how I know about Harry in a civilize manner?" said Yuri calmly. Yuri then languidly sit back down on the slightly in disarray sofa and gaze at them patiently. He never had the intention to fight. Merely, hoping that he will be heard. He raises his hand in placating and surrendering manner. "I'm not here to fight with you. I'm here to talk. I promise you, what I tell you, go hand in hand with my vouch for Conrad. Hopefully, it might convince you to talk with him, Harry."

The three of them look at each other, communicating silently through their eyes. They are still wary of this new development and are unsure on how to respond. Harry shrugged. Remus was the first to slightly lower his wand but neither of them put it away. They all know how foolish it is to be careless against a potential enemy. They took their seats with their wands still drawn. Neither of them wanted to take any chances.

"What was that?" Hermione asked starring at Yuri like a piece of puzzle that she is itching to solve.

"My own power," Yuri simply replied.

"How could you –" Hermione began to ask but was cut off by Harry.

"What are you?" Harry asked in an indifference tone. Harry was secretly anxious. Not only Yuri – and Conrad his mind supplied – knows about him, this new discovery about you... it makes him antsy.

Yuri hummed before he turned to Remus. "Did my mother ever said anything about me?"

"Define saying things about you. If you are talking about your childhood, I assure you, she told me plenty." said Remus seriously. However, towards the end, Remus tone has the touch of amusement.

Yuri's cheek tinted pink in embarrassment. He knew by now just what his mother like to talk about. "Besides that I mean. Anything else?"

"Nothing out of the ordinary."

"Not even from Bob or my brother?"

"You know Bob. And I'm not that close to your brother I'm afraid."

Yuri nodded silently. He contemplated his next action. He didn't know that they also were in the dark about his own heritage. Much like them, they were a secret too for reasons of their own. Yuri can also guess that the reason that Bob never mention about them was because, just maybe, it was Yuri's decision to tell. It involves him after all. It's a farfetched notion but technically, he is the king of the entire demon race. Not only will his decision affected his realm, but the demons of this realm as well. "Well I guess I should tell you my own story now. No point hiding it from you considering... well, everything really," Yuri mumbled deep in thought – weighing heavily the pros and cons of telling another race of their existence. From what Yuri understand, both race are on an even footing. They both exist in secret and both have powers of their own. The impact of being widely discovered by both societies can result in a messy end. "What I'm about to tell you is the true origin of _my_ kind. The truth regarding Conrad, and why he was absence in your life until recently," Yuri stopped short. He wanted to make sure he has their full attention. His revelation of his race is a serious business and not to be taken lightly. Vaguely, Yuri had the feeling that this is why he was chosen to intervene on Conrad's behalf. It was times like this he wish he had Murata with him. His advice on such matters would be greatly appreciated. However, he can't always rely on Murata for every decision making. No matter if he was advice or not, the decision befalls to him as king in the end. Yuri took a deep breath and squared his shoulder, his face serious. "You are not the only race that lives in secret from the masses..."

Yuri told them what he really is. How his story started. How he first met Conrad. He told them about the other realm; how medieval era the time he lives in, the different races inhabited that realm. Yuri told them about being a demon and vaguely mention about what being a demon entails. He told them the kind of conflicts the politics his world involve with, but never mention about the war that did actually happened. Reason being is that first; he was still find most things new himself and second; most of the more detailed information are not his to tell.

They listened to Yuri's tales with avid interest. They were shock, surprise, and disbelief. They wouldn't have believe it if they haven't seen the display earlier. It sounds truly unbelievable. Other dimension? Demon tribes? Elemental powers? This story seems like it came out of a bedtime story.

But considering their own world and it's secret, they begrudgingly willing to give Yuri the benefit of a doubt. If wizards can live in secret from the world, then why couldn't these demon tribes?

"Interesting," Hermione commented in wonder. "To find out that there is another race with its society – has been co-exist in secret amongst us – and we don't even know it."

"What exactly you know about me?" Harry asked suspiciously. He had been silent throughout Yuri's story. Harry gripped his wand cautiously. He did not like all this new revelations at all.

Yuri continued talking – telling them what he knew about them. He told them he knew of the existence of the Wizarding World – which is not much as Yuri only told them what Conrad had told him, and not what he had seen through the orb. He explained what he knew about Harry and vaguely summarizing Harry's school year.

When Yuri finishes telling them basically everything, the entire room was filled with silence. Each other are absorbed in their own thoughts, processing everything that they heard. Remus frowned, "For someone who just found out about our world, you seem pretty unfazed. Why is that?"

"With what I have been through discovering my own realm, nothing mythical or magical fazed me anymore. Unless if it's something extremely weird or bizarre or funny." said Yuri, grinning mirthfully.

"Your world might not be much different from ours. It sounds as if you are still in medieval era," Hermione asked excitedly. She has that typical Hermione look. The one that has the thirst for knowledge and will immersed herself with research.

"Medieval we might be. But that is where the similarities end. Trust me. You won't know what to expect from my realm," said Yuri dryly. Inwardly sweat dropped at the ridiculous customs and weird species of animals.

Harry listened to their chatter passively. His face was devoid of any expression but on the inside, he was struggling with his thoughts and conscious. If it's true at what Yuri was telling, then reluctantly, he can understand why Conrad was absence in his life for so long.

If Conrad was from another world – another realm all together, than he might not have the power to cross over in between. There are something that even magic won't allow to happen. Hermione once mention in passing that for something big and extreme, sometimes it comes with a price.

_However_, Harry thought solemnly. _That doesn't excuse him for what he had done._

"He will only have one shot," Harry finally said after a long stretch of silence. The others cease their chatter and turned to him. "If he can't convince me that he is worthy of a second chance by then, he will not get another!"

Yuri nodded his understanding. An offer was made. Harry was willing to meet with Conrad. Now, they just have to make sure the talk will go smoothly.

Once Yuri left, Harry stared solemnly right out of the window. Behind him, Remus and Hermione stood silently side by side, giving him a resemblance of privacy.

"Harry," Hermione call out to him gently, coming behind him and proceed to hug him soothingly, comfortingly from behind. "I'm so proud of you," Hermione told him affectionately.

"You did the right thing, Cub," Remus added beside him.

"Did I?" Harry asked dubiously. "I don't want to be fool twice."

"That is for him to proof to you," Remus reasoned with Harry, reminding him what's truly important, regardless of his own feelings. "It will be up to you to decide if you want him in your life or not."

**HH-HH-HH-HH**

When Conrad heard what Yuri relates to him, he was in great disbelief. "That's it? That's all he said? Nothing else?" Conrad blurted. He finds it hard to believe. Not only Yuri managed to find him, but Yuri also manage to persuade Harry to talk to him. It was surreal. It's like he was in a dream! Yuri helped him immensely.

"You only be given one chance, Conrad. Don't screw this up," Yuri stated firmly. "It was not easy to convince him, you know. One chance and that's it. That's all he offered. It would be beneficial for us all if we are completely honest and truthful to each other. And I do mean completely," He then yelped in surprise when he suddenly finds himself in a grateful hug that literally sweep him off his feet.

"Yuri," Conrad said gratefully, his cheek was wet with trailing tears. "Yuri... Thank you. I thank you. Thank you..."

Yuri stared at Conrad's shaking form before he lowered his eyes in gladness, with a small smile on his face. Yuri snake his arms around Conrad and murmured, "You are most welcome."

**HH-HH-HH-HH**

Shori glared at his laptop screen like it was the vilest thing in the world. He would continue with his work if he was up to it. But overhearing Yuri that _peace talk_ between Harry and Conrad Weller has been confirmed... It somehow got him into thinking; Bob knew about Harry. He knew as much like how when he and Bob first met. It was a suspicious thought and not all pleasing. Man like Bob are capable of many things and he wouldn't put it pass him if this whole arrangement bears his stamp. Shori sighed as he stared out the window of his office. This whole personal drama is just so annoying!

"May I ask you something Bob?" Shori asked Bob when they were alone drinking tea in Bob's office. "I always wondered... how did you know Harry's parents?"

Bob eyebrow arched at the question. "If I say his father and I are good friends, what will your reaction be?" Bob state the question nonchalantly.

Shori's eye narrowed and his lip thinned. "I would say that is the over-simplify version of it to sum it up. But I'm more interested in the details," Shori said deadpanned.

"Why the sudden curiosity?"

"It's just something that I heard that got me thinking," Shori replied shrugging

nonchalantly.

Bob raised an eyebrow at Shori as he lie back on his chair casually. He remembered how he met James Potter and Sirius Black. They make quite the first impression. "I knew his father and godfather personally. His father and his godfather have business outside of their hometown that requires them to travel from time to time. It was in one of these meetings that his father, James Potter, and I met. It was quite an impression, I would say." Bob pause a moment, pondering something before he continued,"You see, Shori, There was more towards young Harry's lineage than what the world perceive them to be. The worlds underestimated the Potters and by extend, Sirius Black – Harry's godfather, and they took advantage of this. From right under the authority's nose, both James Potter and Sirius Black manipulate the law to their favour. They were a mischievous duo, and can be dangerous when cross but no less intelligent and smart in their own way," Shori listened to Bob with rapt attention. Rarely anyone see Bob with other than a frown or expressionless face. To see him lost fondly in memories of time past was jaw dropping!

Bob smile weakly. He sniggered when he remember one of James and Sirius usual antics. "The Potters and The Blacks are nobility in their own right. To the world, those who don't know them only see two eager young fools trying to make name for themselves while growing up, but for James and Sirius, who grew up with expectation, knows more than anyone how important it is to build your very own power-base early on. So they plots, they scheme, they work hard on creating connections with both the above and below the law. It was truly magnificent."

"How so?" Shori asked curiously.

"They were ambitious. For someone who was only in their teens when I met them, they knew what they wanted. Because of their persistence you could say, they caught more than one party's attention. They caught the attention of one of my associate at the time. Where I was curious of them, the associate thought he could swaddle them away from their fortunes. That meeting didn't go well at all." Bob told him, dryly.

"Is that how you met them?" Shori asked intrigued.

"Yes and they made one hell of an impression with me too. When James and Sirius were escorted in, I knew that they were different, that they were more than meets the eye. Like I said, the feelings were vice versa. We were alert – wary of each other, yet would snap at a movement," Bob remembered just how he first spotted James and Sirius when they were escorted to their meeting. James was guarded, confident and his eyes were assessing their establishment with sharp eyes. He was not afraid, no there was no fear in his eyes, but he was in control. He knew what he was doing, knew where he was conducting his business, and he was_ okay_ with it! Sirius had held himself the same. Walking a step behind James, Sirius was watching both of their backs with sharp eyes. Like a hell hound ready to snap their necks at a command.

Bob had eyed the person they were meeting then. He had shook his head in disbelief when he noticed that the other party, a greedy full that he was, didn't even noticed the strong dangerous aura the two newcomers were emitting. That was what caught Bob's attention in the first place. They were confident, at ease, and they have the means to back themselves up. Two teenagers are not to be taken lightly.

"When things went sour between them and the party they were meeting, they hold their own with little difficulty. Between them, they manage to knock out most of the fool who tried to con them. I observe them in secret but they knew I was watching them. They were curious about me and I was curious and impressed by them. All of us knew that somehow that the other was not entirely human. I offer them business opportunity that day."

"Did they really impress you that well? Bob, there are tons out there vying for an opportunity with you. And I don't mean by our legal connection alone. What's so different about Harry's father and godfather?" Shori asked in disbelief.

Bob eyed Shori with an arch eyebrow. "Do you know what James and Sirius were like in school? They were pranksters. Some of the stories I've heard involves vicious and vindictive prank. That alone shows that they can hold their own. They had promise and they were persistence. They never gave up. So I took the chance. And I didn't regret it," Bob said firmly.

"How did you found out what they are?"

"Up front. When I offer them business opportunity, I lay out what we are. They did the same and oddly enough, none of us cared. We both understand the need of secrecy. They do take their statue of secrecy seriously for the same reason as us. Soon after, they become a trusted friends and an important ally."

"There is more to this friendship is there? You are not the type to take people under your wing when mood struck your fancy. There is always something in return. What is it?"

Bob smirk lopsidedly. He looked positively smug with his cunningness. "With favour and backing from the demon realm, Harry now stands to have an impressive force. The union between house Potter and House Spitzveg will elevated both parties and tied their alliances in solid grasped, elevating the status within all three of our society. With House Potter as a friend, we – you, me, Yuri as well as Harry, we will all be a powerful force that is not to be trivial lightly. It's a win-win situation for all involved."

"Wh – what did you just say?" Shori stuttered, surprise by Bob's reply. Of all the things he expected, the union between two houses never cross his mind. Come to think of it, it even sounds absurd!

Bob ignored Shori and continued like it didn't matter much to him. "We would have a friend and connection in Harry's world, Harry would have a place amongst us and among Yuri's world. With all three worlds tied together, we are the most influential empire and dynasty."

"Are you telling me, that all this, all this shenanigan was planned from the very beginning?" said Shori incredulously. Empire and Dynasty? What the hell? Bob couldn't really think he could pull it off...

"Nothing we do in this world is for free, Shori. There is always something involves. Building ties and allies are essential to us – for our protection, for our continued existence. We cannot afford conflicts like that in the other realm."

Apparently he could. Well damn!

"And my mother? How does she play into all this?" Shori blurted out his suspicion after pondering what Bob had said for quite some time. Shori didn't like it. It sound as if everything was a moved chess piece. He didn't like the notion at all.

"Your mother was a coincidence. She knew Lily – Harry's mother – since they were kids. I'm not exactly sure of that story myself. In that same regards, that was also how your mother was friends with James. That's why she was close to Remus. James, Lily and Jennifer have no clue that they actually knew one another. All your mother was willing to tell me was that it was comical when they finally found out," said Bob leisurely as he slowly sipped his tea. Coffee is a good drink for the hectic morning. But tea is always the calming beverage for the afternoon.

"If the Potters are powerful in their own right than why doesn't Harry have any protection growing up? Why was he left ignorant of his lineage?"

Bob stiffened. He slowly put down his cup on the table. His voice oddly restrained. "Because no matter how powerful your family connection is, we still work from the shadows. We do not exist as far as the society at large is concern. We live in secret. We do not mix or even aware of each other. The Potter shouldn't know of our kind and we should not have known of theirs. It is better this way," Bob paused, taking a deep breath before he continued in a composed tone, "Make no mistake, Shori. By having Harry with us, not only we seal our place in all involved realm, we assured our protection and our place in all worlds. Harry would assure all of us of our status.

"Bob, that is the dumbest thing I have ever heard. How can Harry assure us of our continued existence? Shouldn't we best be left alone?"Shori asked frowning. "And from what Harry had been through, He will not be please when he found out your part on pulling his strings. He will be furious!"

"I would prefer us be safe than sorry." Bob retort back nonchalantly.

Shori silently gaped at his superior. He understands Bob influence in certain matters but to such extend? A part of him can't help feeling sorry for the kid. A thought occurred to Shori then and his eyes narrowed. "This... relationship between Conrad Weller and Harry... is it your doing?" Shori asked suspiciously. He won't be surprise if it did.

He smirked. "Shori, you gave me too much credit. I was in England on business with a particular drilling company, and Lord Weller was accompanying me. While I was busy _handling_ on a certain director on the side after witnessing his _gentle_ care of his nephew, how was I to know that Lord Weller would meet Harry and they took a shine to each other?"

**HH-HH-HH-HH**

When Shori had left his office, Bob shoulder sagged warily. He sighed before he stood before his enormous glass window, looking out at the clear sky outside. Bob leaned his forehead against the glass, shutting his eyes behind his sunglasses tiredly.

What he had told Shori, half of it was fabricated for Harry's sake. Half truth to help Harry accepted into their circle and society better. He wasn't that much of a bastard to played with Harry's life. James would prank him with vindictive viciousness if he even dare to.

The truth behind Harry's legacy involved a lot less manipulation on his part then what he perceived to shori, but no less well planned.

He wasn't lying when he said they'll have Harry tied to them in alliances – as they to him. It was what James had wanted. It was what James had worked hard and tirelessly for. The real legacy he had left for his only son upon his death.

Protection.

James lost his family before he graduate and the rest of his clan was hunted down because of who his ancestor was. Because of this, James was adamant to have ties with other worlds that he could fall back on if anything happened.

But it wasn't easy to protect Harry Potter. For most their dealings, between James and himself, was done in secret. It was strictly between him, James, and sometimes with Sirius. Lily never knew the full extent of his friendship between them. To her, they were just a family acquaintance. He knew of Remus Lupin through Sirius. But he never truly got to know the man until after Sirius was – to put it simply, out of prison. Because of the secret nature behinds everything, he could look after Harry from the shadows.

The relationship between Conrad Weller and Harry Potter was something he didn't plan on. He originally wanted to make Harry as part of the demon realm citizen, like how he wanted to make James before his untimely death. For fate to intervene and tied Harry's and Lord Weller's destiny together was more than he could have hope for and make Harry a part of the demon tribe easier.

To James's world, he was a rich young man who could never work a day in his life if he wanted too. He never knew what James's job was... the cheeky brat had smile secretively when he had inquired! To him however, James was a visionary and a promising entrepreneur. In secret, away from his own world prying eyes, he was a rising, respected, shrewd and slight feared business man.

He really liked James Potter. Both he and Sirius Black were interesting individuals. James even managed to do what most his associate can never do. He had become his friend. A trustworthy friend that would not backstabbed him.

It was by that friendship he had helped Sirius seek sanctuary with them when he suddenly appeared before him. It was by the friendship of both James Potter and Sirius Black that he had speed things along and wanted to make Harry one of his own. It was by Sirius hard work and in James memory that he had decided personally to see to it that Harry gets back what was taken from him. He will see to it that Harry get his fortune, inheritance and training to be a warrior like Harry should have gotten. He will insure that Harry becomes a great man worthy of his father, his legacy and The Potter name.

He will realise James's dream and make Harry rise above even that of his ancestors; and restore The House Potter back to its former glory.

"The ball now is in your court, my young ill-fated friend," Bob murmured to James Potter in the afterlife. "Whatever you guys are planning up there in heaven, try not to do something idiotic. I'm too old to clean up your messes!"

Bob could have sworn he heard James Potter's amuse laughter in the air

**HH-HH-HH-HH**

Harry breathed shakily. His palm felt sweaty and his stomach is in tight knots. He wondered if it still not too late to back out. It was a mistake for him to agree. He shouldn't have given in. He should have...

"Breathe, Cub," said Remus who was leaning against the tree beside him. "You know we will be watching."

"You won't be alone," Hermione said while watching the water flows in the pond. "We will be nearby."

They have chosen the Landscape Garden, next to Tokyo Dome as the neutral ground. It was truly a grand place. Harry can understand why the Koishikawa Korakuen Garden is one of the main attractions of Tokyo. It was really like being back to the Edo period. From Iris field, to rice field, cherry blossom, and Harry's favourite, the weeping cherry.

The name itself, so similar to the weeping willow, reminded Harry strongly of Sirius. Harry had reminiscence of Sirius thoroughly while they were leisurely passing by. It distracted Harry for a while and he enjoyed the beautiful scenic immensely. He was told that the Coloured Leaves Festival is a must see.

Begrudgingly, Harry can understand why Yuri suggested this garden. Not only it was a place of beauty, it was a calm and soothing.

"He will bring his entourage with him," Harry commented lightly. He crouched down next to Hermione and watch the water sway.

"Well, what do you expect from the youngest Shibuya? He is their royalty," Hermione ever the voice of reason.

"This is going to be awkward." said Harry softly.

"It's for the best, no? Yuri was right. It's time to hear him out. We have no room to hold an eternal grudge." Remus tries to soothe his nervous cub. Harry tries to shrug off his nervous. But all it did was getting him more and more depress.

"They're coming," Hermione said suddenly. Harry turns to where she was starring and felt his lips when dry. Indeed they have arrived. Leading the group, naturally, was Yuri. His gentlemen all was a step behind him. But all Harry can focus on was Conrad, who was walking calmly behind Yuri.

"We will be sitting a few feet away if you need us, Harry," Hermione said gently. She hugs Harry tightly for emotional support that she knew Harry needed. Harry hugs back just as tightly.

Harry felt Remus arms encasing them from behind him. He sighed deeply. It's now or never. Might as well get it done and over with. "Howl if he tries anything, Cub... and I will rip him to shreds," Remus told him firmly, eyes momentarily flashes amber before settling back to its warm hazel colour, as he and Hermione move away to meet Conrad's entourage. Harry smiled weakly. As much as Remus protectiveness warms him, _If_ Conrad tries anything... there won't be anything of him for Remus to savage on.

Harry turns to look at the calming lake before him, sensing that Conrad walk walking towards him.

He can't afford to let himself be fool twice by Conrad Weller. He won't allow it. He absolutely won't have it!

**HH-HH-HH-HH**

Conrad's hands shook. He looks like he was having cold feet. He got this one chance to talk to Harry, and he is terrified that it will not workout despite Yuri's assurance.

Yuri and the others, Harry's companions included, were leisurely hanging out a few feet away. Yuri insisted that he talk to Harry privately. They will be too far to hear anything, but still will be within eyesight. Conveniently, Harry was waiting for him under the shaded area. They will have more than enough privacy.

Conrad stops and stared at Harry a few steps away from him. Harry has yet to acknowledge his presence. But he knew that Harry knew he was there. Conrad took this moment to take a good look at Harry, gazing at him in heavy silence.

"Harry, thank you for giving me a chance to see you."

**HH-HH-HH-HH**

Hermione watched Harry nervously. As much as she didn't mind Harry's animosity, as long as it doesn't involve her, she has to admit; she's very worried for Harry's sake. Harry has been through a lot in his short years. He have backstabbing people to handle, manage his inheritance, trying to stay alive and kill the psychotic dark lord along his lackeys! To have the unwanted drama of having a long absence acquaintance back into his life is something he seriously do not need at the moment. He needs to focus on his goals. This is a distraction.

"Don't worry, Miss. Lord Weller won't do the same mistake twice," said a voice beside her, interrupting her thoughts. Hermione turned her head to the side, and saw that it was the bespectacled boy.

"Who are you again? I'm sorry, I don't remember your name." asked Hermione politely. She only saw the boy once when at the Shibuya residence. But even that she only saw him briefly.

The boy smile politely and he nods his head in greeting. "Ken Murata. I'm an advisor in Yuri's court."

"Hermione Granger." Hermione introduce herself, tersely. They sat in comfortable silence, watching Harry and Conrad interacted.

"You honestly think he won't do the same mistake?" Hermione suddenly asked the advisor. "Harry has been through the meat grinder, repeatedly. I won't allow him to get hurt again if I can help it." Hermione warned the bespectacled boy. She knew in general how the court works. Instead of threatening the king, she'll warn their advisor instead. He has the court best interest at heart, so he should know how to keep everyone else in line.

"Lord Weller is an honourable man and soldier. He was not known as the Luttenburg Patriot for nothing." Murata answered her calmly.

Hermione was intrigued. She felt her head tilted inquiringly. "Luttenburg Patriot?"

Murata shrugged his shoulder as an easy gesture. "A region in our realm. It's not my story to tell. Perhaps Lord Weller or another will tell you the story someday."

"It must be quite a story."

Murata grinned. "It is."

They both continued to watch their friend. They seems to be arguing but both parties were told not to interfere. No matter what happens, they will have their drama resolve that very day.

"If you don't mind me inquire," The advisor asked her. "Do you really hate us?"

Hermione eyebrow raise at the question. She then looked at the water of the pond with a contemplative expression. "Hate? No. I do not know you. _We_ do not know you all. I am merely protective of my companion. Even Harry does not really hate Conrad Weller. He's just livid." Hermione replied.

"Do you think they can patch things up?" Murata asked again, genuinely curious. Things are pretty tense for everyone. The anticipation is very high. He may give sound advice but even he has no saying to the outcome. Like the rest of them, he waited with baited breath.

"That all depends on your friend," was his short reply.

Murata sighed. He pinched the bridge of his nose to ward off the headache. Really, Lord Weller had his work totally cut out for him. "He will not hurt Harry."

Hermione turn to the advisor and stare at him hardly. "That will remain to be seen," Hermione told him coldly.

"Lord Weller didn't have a choice. He did what he had to do," Murata said frowning.

Hermione snickered when she heard that. What a hypocritical thing to say. They both know it's not the choice presented that matters. It was what was decided. Hermione turned to him coolly and charmingly said, "The ball is in Harry's court. I'll support whatever he decide regardless of my opinion. It will be up to your friend to not completely ruin his chance with Harry." Hermione finishes, smiling condescendingly.

**HH-HH-HH-HH**

"Wolfram, stop fidgeting!" Yuri gently scolded his fiancé who was sitting not so calmly beside him. One minute he was tapping his finger on his folded arms, then he was tapping his foot, or he will shift impatiently where he sat. It was distracting him!

"Who's fidgeting, wimp? I'm minding my own business." Wolfram hissed annoyingly at his king. Said king then turned his head aside with his eyes close while internally role his eyes heavenward. He settled for sighing instead.

Yuri's hand took Wolfram's and he intertwine his hand firmly with his, giving a squeeze of assurance. "You are nervous. I get that. But so do us all. There are much at stake here and the end result all depends on Harry."

Wolfram groaned exasperatedly. He leaned towards Yuri and whispered, "Can't we get closer to them? We could... I don't know... be nearer?" asked Wolfram pleadingly.

"Wolfram Von Belefield, I am absolutely shock! Are you suggesting we eavesdrop on them?" Yuri chuckled warmly. His eyes held amusement as he looked over at his huffing blond fiancé.

Wolfram eyebrow rise condescendingly. "You telling me you're not curious?"

"Privacy is essential for their reconciliation, Wolf. And eavesdropping is beneath you. Calm down, Wolf. Everything is going to be alright," Yuri said gently, rubbing small circles on Wolfram's knuckle.

Wolfram bit his bottom lips nervously. Yuri can't help thinking Wolfram looks cute like that. Realising what he was thinking, Yuri quickly looked back at the talking duo. Yuri frown when he realised that their talk had slightly turn heated. "What makes you so sure?" Wolfram asked him softly.

Yuri turns his gaze away from Harry and Conrad and stared intently at Wolfram. His fiancé suck a deep breath and his stomach flutter under the intense gazed. "Have faith in your brother, Wolfram."

**HH-HH-HH-HH**

"Yuri told me you have quite a story to tell." Harry told Conrad, calmly.

"Did he now?" Conrad inquired softly.

"He told me what you are... and where you are really from." said Harry tersely. He eyes haven't left the calming water in front of him.

Conrad stiffened beside him. He quickly compose himself and said, "Harry, I –"

"Yuri begged me to understand that you were bound by the same laws that govern my own world – it's secrecy." Harry interjected him, sharply. This will be the time where he poured his heart out. To tell Conrad everything that has been bottling up deep in his heart. Harry had enough of Conrad's apologies and Harry is determined to tell Conrad of his thoughts!

"I'm sorry." Conrad whispered lowly. He knew his apologies might not make much different now. But he can't seem to stop uttering them. He will keep uttering them if it pleases Harry.

Harry gritted his teeth, lest he lashed out at Conrad. Instead, his knuckles tighten and he was tensed.

"I hated you. At one point in my life I really hated you. You give me a glimpse of something that makes me want to live. You give me hope." Harry said sorrowfully. Harry breath hitched, remembering what he had make himself go through, just by him clinging to that hope.

"Hope is not a terrible thing." Conrad told him softly, his eyes pained. Even to him, that sounds so foreign to his tongue. A double edge sword.

Harry suddenly rounded on Conrad, eyes and body tense. He was suddenly very, very angry. "What did you know of what I've been through? How did Yuri knows about me? How did _you_ know about me? I didn't even know I was a wizard until shortly I turned eleven!" Harry snarled angrily. His hand was itching to do something, like maybe grab Conrad by the collar. The only thing stopping Harry from carrying out his urges is that he was adamant not to be nearer to Conrad than necessary.

Conrad eyes looks stricken before he lowered them and shut in regret. His voice was sad and sorrowful as he said, "I wish I can tell you right now Harry. But I'm lost on how to explain it myself. It is not easy to explain." How can he say to Harry that he met the dead? How can he tell Harry that his decease love ones visited him in dreams but never visited Harry? Harry would resent him for that.

Harry suddenly snickers shaking his head ruefully. He chuckle brokenly. "Even now you are still being secretive with me."

"What do you want me to say, Harry? What do you want from me? I've been asking you my forgiveness since I saw you. But you never once gave me a chance. What more you want from me?" snapped Conrad angrily, feeling extremely frustrated.

"Your honesty!" Harry snapped coldly back at Conrad and glaring at him harshly. "From the moment my parents are dead, I've been surrounded by secrets and lies. I've been moulded by intrigue web of deceit from people who wish to use me for their own gain and purpose. Everything that I thought was my own was a lie and I am just a pawn of someone's power hungry manipulations. I am so sick and tired of it!"

They both glared angrily at each other. Both are secretly shaking with anger and frustration. But neither man will back down.

Harry took several deep breaths, trying to control his temper. He really didn't want to be here, talking to this man who has been absence and suddenly decided to invade his like again. If it was up to him, they will have nothing more to talk about. He can do whatever he wants and Harry won't care. They both will be better off not being in each other's life.

But unfortunately, that clearly didn't happen. He was still in the presence of Conrad Bloody Weller, talking; _arguing_ with him face to face. Harry was angry. He was hurt. He had been betrayed.

How dare Conrad Weller enter his life again when he had accepted that Conrad was gone?

Harry squared his shoulder and fixed a look at Conrad intently. "I can understand your secret. It will be hypocritical of me not to. What I want to know, Conrad Weller, is whether or not you are just using me too!" That's the crux of his problem is it not?

Conrad eyes widened in shocked before they narrowed. His gritted his teeth and his knuckles were clench tightly by his side. "Never. I would never use you! Never have and never will!" Conrad told Harry strongly.

Harry stood his ground. He was sceptical and for what he'd been through, he had good reason to. Had he not been betrayed, mislead and throw aside by individuals who claim they had his best interest, he would have believed Conrad.

Conrad eyes softened. He sighed tiredly and said, "Harry. I know I have mess things up with you. Give me a chance to redeem myself. Let me heal you, Harry."

Harry eyes widened before he double over and start laughing uncontrollably. He laughed so hard that tears were gathering on his eyelid and his side hurts. "Oh really?" said Harry patronisingly, wiping the tears from his eyes. "How would I know you will not misled me again?" Harry stood tall as he asked Conrad in all seriousness and frozen anger. "You've done it once already. Do me twice, not going to happen!"

Conrad took a step towards Harry. His eyes determine, challenging. "How would you know if you don't give me a chance?"

Harry scoffed. He gave Conrad a condescending look as if saying that he was repel by Conrad's presence. "I have a psychopath after my very blood, Conrad Weller," Harry told him in an obnoxious tone. "I don't need to add you to my drama list."

"Stop Harry!" Conrad hissed angrily. He wanted to wring Harry's delicate little neck! He was look down his entire life! Look down by his younger brother and look down by some of the higher lords back home. How dare Harry look at him with such disdain! Like he was worthless?! "Just stop! Don't you dare patronise me! You think you are the only one hurt?_ I_ was hurt too! I wasn't able to feel truly happy or content after we met! I was constantly worried about you. I was sad and guilty that I couldn't take you away from your relatives!"

"You should be!" Harry yelled at Conrad. "I asked you to take me with you but you would not!"

"Of course I would not!" Conrad shouted back. "Running away isn't the answer. You would not have a free life if you come with me."

"Do you honestly think that the Dursley cares?" Harry spats angrily. "They would have handed me over to you in a heartbeat and say 'Good Riddance'!"

"I was at war, Harry! My world is no place for a child to grow!"

"I have you! I won't mind... I would be happy!"

"Do you think I want you to grow in a warlike environment?"

"And the Dursley is any better?"

Harry and Conrad panted after all that yelling. The fight suddenly left them, and they felt drain and tired. Harry turned his back on Conrad, furiously wiping the stray tears that suddenly running down his cheek. He hated himself for being teary eyed.

"Why haven't you come?" Harry asked hoarsely. His throat hurts from all the yelling.

"I told you, my world was at war. It was only recently, thanks to King Yuri, that we have peace." Conrad replied resigned. "I couldn't come for you until it was all over."

Harry snorted inwardly. "Can't or won't?" he asked defiantly.

"Can't!" Conrad answered him.

Harry bristled. Like his feathers were ruffed. Harry refused adamantly to believe what Conrad was telling him. But a part of him knew that Conrad was not lying. A part of him still hope that Conrad was still truthful.

"You sure took a bloody long time," said Harry brokenly, tiredly. His eyes were dull and he was exhausted.

Conrad, throwing cautious to wind, approached Harry from behind and hugs him tightly, settling his head on top of Harry. Harry stiffened for a few seconds before completely relax against him. "Harry... please... I beg you. Forgive me," Conrad murmured. "Hate me all you want. Be angry with me all you want... just... just don't push me away. I'm here now. I've come for you... let me stay." Conrad pleaded desperately.

Harry didn't say anything for a long while. The fight had left him. He was tired and wary. He wanted so much to trust Conrad again, but he didn't know if he ever could. "I don't know if we can rebuild what was ruin. The betrayal is too great. Our past has defined us, unfortunately."

"Then we start over. A fresh start. Harry, I would do anything for you. Give me a chance to prove it." Conrad murmured lowly to Harry.

They both stand there quietly, enjoying the beautiful scenery. The garden was as enchanting as it was soothing. For Harry, he was conflicted. The past is what defined him, shaped him into what he is today. He still has Voldermort to deal with and those backstabbing people back home. He needs to train for his war that is to come.

Can he really forgive Conrad?

Does he want to start over?

Harry suddenly breaks away from Conrad. He took a huge deep breath and prepared himself. Then he turned and faced Conrad. With a smile, Harry extended his hand. "Hello, I'm Harry Potter."

Conrad's face broke into a huge and relief smile. His eyes alight with sudden happiness. He let go the breath that he didn't know he held as he shake the offered hand firmly. "Lord Conrart Weller. Pleasure to make your acquaintance."

**HH-HH-HH-HH**

**Author's Footnote. **

**I do not want to think on how many mistakes there is on this chapter. If I go through the chapter again, I'll keep on adding things and by then, I've all forgotten about spelling checks. **

**Read and review please. **

**-Elvina P. **


End file.
